Eko Eko Azarak The Demon: Living Keys
by Japan Boy
Summary: Two of two salutes to Jack 'King' Kirby: foiling an abduction upon him in Gotham City, Jason Blood travels to Tokyo & joins up with young but powerful witch Misa Kuroi, her uncle Satoru & others to help uncover a plot which will spell literal doom to the planet...on All Hallows' Eve! Rated M for graphic violence & some language. Kindly review if read.


For manga artist Shinichi Koga, whose 'Eko Eko Azarak' title has become a mainstream in Japanese horror since its

debut from back in September of 1975, spawning six live-action films, two television series & an anime adaptation.

For Japanese actresses Kimika Yoshino, Hinako Saeki, & Natsuhi Ueno, for bringing to life the character of Misa

Kuroi in both the movies & on television, making her an extremely powerful witch to be reckoned with.

For actors Billy Zane, Michael T. Weiss, Dee Bradley Baker, Christopher S. Field & Liam O'Brien, all of whom

have voiced the DC Comics character Etrigan the Demon in various animated series, movies & video games.

For actors Keanu Reeves & Matt Ryan, who portrayed the character of John Constantine, first in the 2005 movie

'Constantine', & the NBC series of the same name, which ran 13 episodes from October 24th, 2014 to February 13th

2015 (Ryan again played Constantine as a guest in the 'Haunted' episode of the CW's 'Arrow' for its 4th season).

To the loving memory of legendary comic book artist & Etrigan's creator Jack 'King' Kirby, whose timeless work

still continues to inspire even long after his death (Jack 'King' Kirby also created DC's 'The New Gods' & Marvel's

'Devil Dinosaur' & others for both companies. He passed away on February 6th, 1994 of heart failure at the age of 76.

Jack 'King' Kirby would've celebrated his centennial 100th birthday on August 28th, 2017).

 **EKO EKO AZARAK / THE DEMON:**

 **LIVING KEYS**

2016 by Anthony Ogozalek

 **CHAPTER I**

 _October 27_ _th_ _, 2:30 a.m., Cathedral District, Gotham City:_

One of America's oldest-established Eastern urban jungles, Gotham has once been home to the now-extinct Miagani tribe of Native Americans before becoming the gothic surreal city it now is. Despite the best of intentions by good, well-meaning people such as the wealthy Waynes who have bolstered the city's growth for generations, Gotham has more or less become a magnet for crime, corruption & trouble on all scales of life: the numerous betrayals by the businessmen who were mostly on the take by those wealthier than them, the police who were in the same fix as they were & becoming as bad as those they are sworn to stop (sans a selected few), a deadly Ebola Gulf-A virus that wiped out a good number of the populace, an earthquake that decimated all but a couple of buildings, & villains that dressed in outlandish costumes with the most peculiar & unusual methods to wreak all sorts of havoc from one end of Gotham to the other.

Through it all, one man has changed everything since his debut: running the rogue cops on the take out of town, putting the fear into corrupt businessmen like no other, & becoming a constant thorn in the sides of those who dress in vibrant/dark colors that cause untold misery & suffering to everything that's decent in Gotham – some for personal gain, others just for the sake of feeding their sick, twisted pleasures on a daily basis like most folks do at breakfast, lunch and/or dinner.

To most, he is known as an urban legend used to scare misbehaving children into going straight.

But he is as real as Jack the Ripper once was, the infamous killer of old London town in the late 1880s.

He is known as the Batman, also known as the Caped Crusader and/or the Dark Knight.

And tonight, he is currently in locked combat with a group of red-robed fanatics inside an old church that is scheduled for demolition, its name forgotten. Standing at 6 feet, 2 inches, he was attired in a dark gray suit with black boots, gloves, cape & pointy-eared cowl that covered nearly his entire face, leaving only his mouth & chin bare. On his waist was a golden utility belt that is filled with all types of gadgets to aide him in his never-ending war on crime.

Usually, the Batman works alone on several cases, but on _this_ particular evening, he isn't battling these lunatics solo: a man who stood close to the same height was at his side, wearing gray pants, dark brown shoes & jacket. His eyes were also brown, & his short-cropped, well-groomed crimson hair has a streak of white across the top. Within his hands is a sword that looked to be reminiscent of King Arthur times, & this man – an immortal by the name of Jason Blood – knows how to wield it well, having fought during the siege on Camelot just before its downfall.

Now he's facing against these crimson-robed freaks alongside the Batman, who seem to be about as skilled as either man is in hand-to-hand combat. What's more, they're attacking both with no weapons in hand with incredible strength that was more than enough to keep even the Dark Knight on his toes, despite his high agility & endurance.

Only one of them is a hooded female, who was taller than her minions, who were all males. Batman & Jason Blood both deduce she was their ringleader, as she stood on the sidelines & shouted orders to surround Blood & subdue him, all the while being ordered to eliminate the Batman, as he served no purpose to their clan.

 _Easier said than done!_ , Batman thought as he offered a powerful left hook to an attacker that took out several of his teeth. But even _that_ didn't hinder or even halt his progress, & the man still came after the Caped Crusader, totally oblivious to the pain of losing his teeth to Gotham City's urban vigilante. In no time, Batman was surrounded by the red-robed lunatics & started going under their tremendous weight despite his valiant attempts to drive them off with hard punches & kicks, his lungs feeling like a bowling ball was placed atop them & gave him difficulty breathing.

Jason Blood fared no better: calling out Batman's name, he rushed over towards his cape & cowled friend to offer his assistance, slicing at any of the lunatics that dare impede his path. Unfortunately for Jason, they became all but wise to his method of attack & skillfully avoided the man's swings, avoiding a serious bleeding cut or beheading. Like Batman, Jason felt his lungs being crushed as he was trampled on from above by the multitude of bodies piling upon him as his vision started going dark from the unbearable weight. No matter how hard he tried, the man could _not_ even begin to get loose, let alone fight back.

There was only _one_ chance for him to get free, however reluctant he is to use this power to do so.

 _It seems I have no choice in the matter!_ , Jason thought through clenched teeth. _Batman's just as powerless as I am underneath their strength, & I don't have nearly enough to free us! But _he _does!_

With his last breath, Jason Blood began chanting.

"Change, change, o form of man! Release the might from fleshy mire! Boil the blood in heart of fire! Gone, gone, the form of man! Rise the demon… _Etrigan!_ "

At halfway through his chant, Jason Blood went into a metamorphosis unlike any other: his human features fade away along with his business-like demeanor & gets replaced by a red suit with black belt around his waist that covers his entire top half, leaving his legs bare sans for crimson boots on his feet. His legs, hands & face became an orange-yellow tone in color, with his fingers ending in black claws that seemed capable of rending both flesh & even steel. His head was bald & devoid of any hair, with a pair of short horns atop just above his eyebrows, & his ears were like fish fins on either side. The eyes glowed a malevolent red that shined even in the dimly-lit church, & his teeth became long & pointed like some predatory animal's. A purple cape hung from the shoulders of this 6 foot, 4 inch tall beast of a creature that shook away his attackers where Jason Blood once lay helpless, throwing them in various directions.

Batman's attackers ceased in their plight to see the demon called Etrigan stand tall. Even the lone female of the lunatic clan paused to stare at the monster that was now before them.

"You thought to bring down the Batman & I with _sheer numbers_ , did you?", Etrigan asked her. "You will learn how _futile_ your efforts were once you receive your due punishment, witch!"

Etrigan shot forth a blast of hellfire from his left hand at the female leader, only to have her use one of her men as a shield to take the brunt of the blast & roast him alive before he falls in a burning, smoldering heap of flesh, cloth & bone. The man only had a second or two to scream before becoming char-boiled alive.

"Yours isn't the _only_ metamorphosis that is about to occur this evening, Etrigan!", said the female. "Minions – show these two fools your _true_ forms underneath those false skins you inhibit!"

As one, the faces & hands of the men all contort & convert into that of actual bat-like demons, with pointed ears, crimson eyes, sharp teeth & clawed fingers that were razor-sharp as Batman was about to find out with one of them slashing across his chest, causing him to cry out in pain. The transformation took Batman unawares for a second or two, thus dropping his guard & leaving himself open for the attack.

 _They're like a demonic version of Kirk Langstrom when he's in Man-Bat form!_ , Batman thought as he fought to get these transformed lunatics off him before they tear him asunder. Almost immediately a half-dozen of them were struck & burned alive by Etrigan's hellfire, leaving the Dark Knight free to deal with whatever's left. Ignoring the pain in his bleeding chest, Batman uses a pair of Batarangs as clobbering & cutting weapons to put a major hurt on these horrid mutations that seem to come from Hell itself, cutting several in the arms & chest & spilling lime-green blood from each wound. But every cut only seemed to make them angrier & more animal-like, their humanity (what there was of it) fading away with each passing second.

 _These things are no longer human!_ , Batman thought. _I doubt they ever were to begin with!_

Usually when fighting enemies like the Joker, Two-Face, Penguin & a multitude of others, Batman has always used restraint in subduing them without sinking down to their level. _This_ endeavor, however, tells him that restrictions need not apply, & he is able to literally cut loose like never before without any limitations of holding back.

Just this once, he can be like Etrigan & show no mercy to the foes he & the demon from Hell now face.

Etrigan never _did_ have that problem: like a living tornado, the creature lets loose his savage assault upon the newly-transformed minions of bat-like monsters by tearing off arms, legs & heads before throwing them like useless baubles. He doesn't relent on his enemies, even as they fight more savagely to being the creature from Hell down like they tried with Jason Blood. Their tactic won't work twice: using hellfire, Etrigan belched a gout from his maw to take down four more attackers before driving his fist through the head of another, spraying the walls & floor with bloody ichor. Another fell victim as Etrigan grabbed another bat-minion in each hand & crushed both with no more effort to one who'd do the same with an egg or tomato, creating an audible crack of bone & wet sickening crunch of blood & brain as both beasts fell to the floor with most of their heads crushed & torn away.

One foolish bat-creature who thought he can take on Etrigan by his lonesome pays the price as the hell-spawned monster grabbed the thing & literally tore him in half with the cracking of a spine & tearing of flesh.

The thing had a few seconds to scream at the top of his lungs before being silenced & Etrigan threw the halves away, spilling entrails everywhere.

Batman himself caused many major & fatal wounds on _his_ group of attackers by slicing areas like their tendons in order to prevent them from rising again on their own two feet, & even their throats to let them gurgle on their own lime-green blood before falling over & remaining still for good. The spilled inhuman blood combined with the fact of a mere mortal being able to bring down their ranks put the rest of bat-creatures in a frenzy, & they charge with blind rage at the Dark Knight, making sure that _this_ time the Bat goes down & _stays_ down.

Valiantly as he fought, Batman succumbed to their numbers & was bombarded with pounding fists & slashing claws that tore into his suit & cape, tearing through the Kevlar-weave like it was nothing more than tissue paper.

It'd be only a matter of time before they get to his unprotected flesh & eat him alive, & all the fancy moves & armored gauntlets won't be enough to prevent the inevitable.

Salvation came in the form Etrigan, who drove his powerful fists into the backs of the bat-creatures & out of the chests of the surprised beasts, who stare down to see their still-beating black hearts in the hands of the one they were ordered to subdue. They process this in a second or two before being ignited like kindling by Etrigan's hellfire which charbroils them into fiery ash, enabling the demon from Hell to deal with whatever was left of their would-be killers by spewing more hellfire from his mouth & hands, followed by violent dismemberment of limbs & spilling entrails all over like a ravenous animal that hasn't eaten for days. Fighting the anguish of his wounds, Batman struggled to get up & can only watch as Etrigan singlehandedly brought down all that remained of the bat-creatures, leaving both charred & dismembered corpses in his wake in under a minute as the old church started catching fire from the assault.

Even through the pain, Batman can feel the temperature rising as the flames threaten to consume everything that lay within. But he wasn't paying attention to that right now: he was mesmerized by Etrigan's brutal attack on their foes with no mercy, putting each enemy down like it was a mad dog. Having worked alongside both the personas of Jason Blood _and_ Etrigan in the past when it warranted it, Batman has _never_ seen Blood's demon half go _this_ blood-crazed before, even though he's witnessed Etrigan's temperamental side when he cuts loose on enemies.

Usually, it's Batman who puts the fear in others whenever he's after felons, but in this rare case it's _him_ that's experiencing fear, for Etrigan is one of the very few people that can still make him feel like he's eight years old again when he first witnessed his parents Thomas & Martha Wayne being gunned down in an alleyway after seeing Bruce's favorite here Zorro at the local cinemas.

It made Batman feel _very_ fortunate to have Etrigan fighting _with_ him than _against_ him: the demon's powers are more than a match ever for a certain Man of Steel, despite _his_ godlike powers.

When Etrigan was finished putting the last of their foes down, he approached Batman as the church continued burning & the fires spreading everywhere.

" _That_ takes care of those wretched fiends who thought they could best us, Batman!", Etrigan said. "And now we must see what this attack on our persons was all about! Time to interrogate their ringleader!"

"First we need to _find_ her, Etrigan!", Batman said, searching the immediate area. "She must've slipped away as we were otherwise occupied, but she can't have gone far!"

"She won't: I caught the fiendish bitch's scent as soon as I transformed from my human guise! It is etched in my mind, so there'll be _no place_ she'll be able to hide from me, no matter _where_ she may run to!"

"Excellent! Take me to her, Etrigan – quickly!"

"Be sure to keep up!"

Acting like a bloodhound, Etrigan led Batman to where the leader's scent was strongest.

 _Outside the church:_

As the female leader made a break for it by slipping through to the rear of the church as her minions kept both Batman & Etrigan busy, she ran off into a full run to escape her antagonists & the flames that now raged out of control & were belched out from inside, turning the House of God into an empty burning husk. She knew that she'd be in for it if either Batman _or_ Etrigan should get his hands on her: Batman was known to instill great fear into those who would dare to do Gotham City wrong, while Etrigan wouldn't even bother with statistics & roast his foes alive with hellfire – and all just for the sheer _fun_ of it!

All she has to do is stay one step ahead of them, & she ought to be fine.

Without warning, the hooded woman was literally stopped short by some unseen force that felt like she had just slammed into a wall. The blow caught her off-guard & disoriented her as she fell to the ground on her back, being only at a distance of over twenty feet from the burning church. Etrigan & Batman catch up to the woman in time to see a circle of green-yellow light suddenly appear & disappear before their eyes. They also bear witness to the one who was bold enough to cast this invisible barrier: a lone male standing at a height of exactly 6 feet, wearing an attire of black shoes, dark blue pants, white undershirt, black tie & medium brown trench coat. His eyes are blue, & he had a head of short-cropped blonde hair. After a sting with a touring punk-rock band & spending time in an institution after a failed first attempt at saving a tormented girl from demonic possession, he became an investigator of the paranormal & an exorcist, his knowledge of the supernatural exponential.

"John Constantine!", Batman & Etrigan say in unison, each remembering him from his many exploits.

"How nice that you both remember my name", the newcomer says, taking out a cigarette from the pack with his mouth. "I know it's been a while since we saw each other last, but…"

"Why are you here, Constantine?", Batman demanded. "This is _our_ city!"

"A friend of mine & I have been on this slippery bitch's trail for some time", Constantine answered just before lighting his smoke & taking a drag. "She left it cold for a while until the right clues helped us to get back on track, & so we tracked her here to _your_ hometown…Gotham. Oh, you're both _welcome_ for making sure that she didn't get too far ahead, by the way."

Batman scowled at Constantine's feeble attempt at humor. Etrigan just bared his teeth with a low but menacing growl, being as devoid of humor as the Caped Crusader.

"On the same side we may be, John Constantine, but it would _not_ do well for you to test our patience!", Etrigan warned. "You would be wise to watch where you tread with either of us, for we do not tolerate any tomfoolery from even those we work alongside with! You better hope this woman can still remember her _name_ , as well as the reason why she's decided to pay our fair city a visit!"

The moaning of the woman brought the trio back to current cases as she tried getting up from the unexpected hit which hindered her getaway.

"Relax, handsome", Constantine said, taking another drag from his cigarette. "Her memory's intact: the spell I used didn't hurt her too bad to frazzle her twisted mind. So…do _you_ want to conduct this interrogation, or should _I_ do it? I can be _quite_ persuasive!"

"She's _mine!_ ", Batman said simply, approaching the woman, grabbing her by the lapels of her robe & bringing her to eye level. Removing her hood, the trio saw an Asian woman with long jet black hair & a scar on her left cheek.

"You went through a _lot_ of trouble to try & capture Jason Blood/Etrigan tonight!", Batman said, staring hard into her eyes. "Who are you, & what is your purpose for capturing this demon from Hell?!"

The woman stared hard right back at the Dark Knight & said nothing.

"Listen to me _very_ carefully!", Batman warned in his most threatening voice. "I _don't_ like cultists much at all – most especially when they decide to come into _my_ town to cause trouble, let alone attempt to kidnap a friend of mine! Now then…you better start taking if you wish to save yourself a great deal of pain! You can either talk to _me_ …or you can talk to _him!_ "

The Caped Crusader jerked a thumb in Etrigan's direction, who bared his fangs at her like an angry dog would.

"Well?!", Batman snarled. "Who are you going to talk to…me or him?! If you choose him, even _I_ might not be able to stop him from tearing you asunder! And since you _did_ try to abduct him, I might as well just _let_ him do to you as he did to your minions!"

"You're wasting your time, Batman… _all_ of you!", the woman said just before she began reciting in some jargon Batman's never heard of, confusing him.

But while this chant is new to the Dark Knight, it was all too familiar to John Constantine, & his eyes went wide.

" _Batman! Get away from that woman before she…!_ ", he shouted, rushing towards him.

Constantine's warning came too late: as John took three-four steps forward, the woman immediately started coughing up a glob of blood onto Batman's face, temporarily blinding him. As he released her to get his bearings, the Asian woman began convulsing like somebody going into cardiac arrest before collapsing to the ground like all of her bones suddenly vanished from inside her body. When Batman was able to see again, he, Etrigan & Constantine saw a sight that was truly horrific: the woman's body erupted from her arms, legs, neck & chest/stomach in geysers of blood which spewed out not just her bodily fluids, but a cluster of large black scorpions & tarantulas six inches long, along with bulldog ants that crawl out of her lifeless corpse & begin feeding on her as an all-you-can-eat buffet. One of the scorpions even emerge from her mouth with a piece of her tongue caught in its pincers, followed by a tarantula that has another piece in its mandibles & more bulldog ants that started feasting upon her face, beginning with her eyeballs.

In all his years as a crime-fighter, Batman's witnessed a lot of gruesome deaths: the lethal smiles the Joker's left on people from the innocent to his own henchmen, the shattered frozen bodies left by Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze, the floral corpses from Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy, even the mutilated half-eaten bodies left by Waylon Jones aka Killer Croc.

 _This_ scenario, however, makes all of them seem like a children's puppet program by comparison.

If Batman or even John Constantine hadn't strong stomachs, they'd regurgitate like mad at this moment, & their tummies even now threaten to hurl chunks as they both fight to keep their lunches down.

The one saving grace the Dark Knight can see in this is that his young protégé Nightwing or even Robin aren't witnessing this gruesome scenario.

Etrigan, on the other hand, is neither bothered nor impressed by this horrid display, & he rectifies the problem by scorching the body with a blast of hellfire from his hands, including all the creepy crawlies that emerged from it & left not one alive.

"What in the hell was _that_ , Constantine?!", Batman said, turning to the supernatural investigator.

"A most infamous form of suicidal magic", John says. "Very rarely used, it's in the same equivalence of using a cyanide capsule – the same device Adolf Hitler's wife Eva Braun used to elude capture during the Second World War. It's an old personal doomsday device that was once commonly used during the Genpei War from 1180-1185, & again in the Onin War from 1467-1477. Its last-known use was during the Battle of Okinawa, where several of the American soldiers saw a good number of the populace use this suicidal spell to elude capture. Not knowing how to explain the unusual situation to their superiors, the American forces merely burned the bodies & used the excuse of them being diseased with a deadly plague, which was not _entirely_ untrue. It's reported to be extinct after Japan's defeat, but as to how _she_ got ahold of it, even I cannot say."

"So it's confirmed that she's Japanese. Any idea on who she was?"

"She went by the name of Kimiko Shimura", said a new voice as Batman, Etrigan & John Constantine turned to see a man standing at a height of 6 feet & 2 inches, dressed in a medium blue suit, pants, cloak, shoes & fedora. A pair of white gloves adorned his hands, & a white undershirt lay behind his blue attire. A golden medallion hung from the binding that holds his cloak, & his eyes were shrouded in shadow, revealing only the whites of them. His true origins shrouded in mystery, his powers & abilities defy any classification, & he has served many in need to help protect the Earth from the most dangerous of supernatural forces, appearing & disappearing at will. Many times he has been given an offer for Justice League membership, but has vanished rather than refused.

To most, he is a man of mystery far beyond comprehension.

But to Batman, Constantine & Etrigan, he is given a name known to those who fight the forces of evil.

"The Phantom Stranger", the Dark Knight deduced.

"Greetings, Batman", the Stranger says in formal announcement. "I see you've caught up to our quarry before she was able to make off with Etrigan & took her own life when she couldn't."

"So… _you_ were working with John Constantine to find Miss Shimura."

"Like always, you're every bit the detective you made yourself to be."

"How long have you both been on Kimiko's trail for?"

"For about several months now", Constantine answered before taking another drag from his lit cigarette. "The reason it took us this long to locate her is because she was well-versed & trained in the mystical arts: she knew how to hide her presence well even from those on par with the Phantom Stranger _and_ myself. Her skills made her one of the deadliest in all the fields of magic – until _now_ , that is."

"Then, how _were_ you both able to find this treacherous female if she's eluded you for this long?", Etrigan asked.

"I guess you could say that was where _you_ come in, handsome: as soon as you transformed from Jason Blood into Etrigan, the Stranger & I felt Kimiko's presence with it, enabling us to get an exact fix on her…and the rest you both know."

"Then it's over?", Batman asks.

"Hardly, Batman", the Phantom Stranger answered. "Kimiko Shimura wanted Jason Blood/Etrigan for a reason, & John Constantine & I suspect that the true answer to this mystery lies within Miss Shimura's homeland of Japan. We both know that she was born & raised in Tokyo, so _that_ is where we shall begin our fruitful search. Once there, we shall get in touch with someone who can aide us in our quest: although she's young, she is a _very_ powerful individual that has helped in saving the world from nasty magical forces three times over. We will try to enlist her talents once John Constantine & I arrive in the Land of the Rising Sun."

"If you two are going to meet these filthy scum employed by Kimiko Shimura that dared to attempt to kidnap me, then _I_ shall also accompany you & John Constantine in your quest, Stranger!", Etrigan said. "I believe it's best to take this fight to _them_ , rather than have their kind infest the Batman's hometown! Sound fair?"

Etrigan's last two words were aimed directly at the Dark Knight, who nodded.

"More than so, Etrigan", he says. "Gotham is _also_ home to Jason Blood, & I doubt that _he_ would want any further harm coming to it, be it supernatural or otherwise. And _speaking_ of Jason Blood…"

"Yes, _he_ would blend in with the populace of Japan's capital city better than _I_ everwould", Etrigan says before he begun the chant that would revert him back from demon to man. "Vanish, vanish, Etrigan! Return again to form of man!"

As Etrigan recited the words, the demon's form was morphing back into the human features & demeanor of one Jason Blood from head to toe, his form still wearing the suit when he was ambushed. The thing is, the transformation from demon to man has made Jason weary, & he sank down to his hands & knees as he fought to catch his breath.

"Jason?", Batman said, going down to help the man to his feet.

"I'll be all right, Batman", Blood replied as the Dark Knight released him. "It's a natural reaction from when I go from Etrigan to myself again."

"I understand. Do you recall what transpired from the time you _were_ Etrigan?"

"Yes. I am remembering more & more of what Etrigan goes through as _he_ does with _me_. As my 'other half' has proclaimed, I _shall_ go with John Constantine  & the Phantom Stranger to Tokyo & find Kimiko's followers before they are able to carry out whatever they were starting to plan with me here in Gotham. First, I must return home briefly & inform my companions Harry Matthews & Randu Singh of the situation before we embark."

"Permit me to take you to your humble abode, Jason Blood", the Phantom Stranger says. "The three of us shall leave for Tokyo once you're fully ready. Constantine?"

"Yes", John said, tossing his cigarette into the fire that burns what remained of Kimiko Shimura before turning to Batman. "What will you tell your pal Commissioner James Gordon about what transpired here, pointy-ears?"

"Don't worry about it, Constantine", the Caped Crusader says. "Whatever I tell him, I'll be sure to leave _your_ involvement out of it, along with Etrigan's & the Stranger's. Just take care of & finish the mess Kimiko started here before it can escalate any higher."

John Constantine smiled.

"Much obliged. See you around, sunshine", he said before walking towards & joining both Jason Blood & the Phantom Stranger, with the latter covering both in his cloak just before the trio vanish from sight literally into thin air.

Although he would never admit it, Batman's ability to vanish from sight is put to shame when compared to the Phantom Stranger's. What he _will_ admit is that he is never ceased to be impressed by his ability of it, & Batman allows a little smile to come from his mouth. It disappears when the blaring sound of fire trucks & police sirens cut through the early morning hours, arriving at the scene only nine minutes later. As firefighters turn their attention to the blaze which all but ruined the church, Police Commissioner James W. Gordon stepped out from his patrol car & walked up to Batman to get the scoop on what's occurred.

Leaving certain details out, the Dark Knight gave his longtime friend & ally a more than plausible explanation.

It left Gordon all but satisfied.

 **CHAPTER II**

 _JR Tokyo General Hospital Ward, Japan:_

Located in the Shibuya-ku district of Tokyo, the 15-floored hospital at an estimated 197.92 feet has become an increasingly popular & recommended building for medical treatment in Japan's capital. Since its doors have officially been opened, patients have been flooding in & receiving the best medical care the modern world can offer to the city's populace, including the occasional gajin visitor.

For the most part, the JR Tokyo General Hospital Ward has been a smoothly-running facility.

Today, however, it becomes something of a chaotic scene.

A teenage girl of about 18 or 19 years of age was admitted into the hospital with severe cuts on her arms, legs & parts of her stomach & face. She was screaming & ranting about hysterically, flailing her limbs around like a lunatic. It won her to be strapped down by doctors & even shot up with morphine to keep her steady & calm, but even _that_ didn't help any: once she was inside one of the emergency rooms, the girl amazingly broke free of her bonds & picked up a scalpel, threatening to cut anyone who got too close to her. One brave man tried to take her down by herself, but he wound up receiving a bad cut on his forearm that bled like a faucet & was quickly removed to attend to the wound before he dies from blood loss. Another team was ready to go in their place when a man that seemed to be in his late 30s or early 40s showed up in his white lab coat & a pair of specs over his eyes. His hair was well-trimmed, & he had a young girl by his side who seemed to be close to the same age as the girl they needed to subdue. She was attired in a black outfit complete with skirt, white shoes, white stripes on the cuffs & lapels, & a red bow placed over her chest. Around her neck was a golden locket of some kind, which hung like something of a good luck charm. Unlike the man, her hair was long & jet black, & her eyes were brown.

When the man announced that he & his young assistant would subdue the girl inside the room, he was asked for identification, which he gave.

Satoru Kuroi, doctor & surgeon. The young girl accompanying him is his niece, Misa Kuroi.

The name 'Kuroi' was known in the medical field, & they allowed the two into the room to try & succeed where others have failed. Satori & his niece Misa asked that they keep everyone far back as possible & not to enter the room unless they say otherwise, no matter what they hear.

Agreeing on their terms, they do as asked as the Kuroi family members enter.

Locking the door to prevent escape, Satoru & Misa confront the young girl & immediately the latter senses an energy aura of pure malevolent magic surrounding her. Her suspicions become more confirmed when the girl's eyes briefly shine a bright crimson.

"Uncle, I was right – the same aura of magic I felt earlier today _is_ the same as inside this girl!", Misa said in a low voice so as not to allow those outside to hear.

"Then we need to subdue her quickly & draw this apparition out before it can hurt the girl any further!", Satoru says in the same manner. "Quick – use a barrier to seal this room!"

Misa nodded & began chanting a spell once taught to her by Saiga – a man who waited a hundred years to make sure Misa Kuroi lived to save the world that first time from the powerful creature named Kirie.

"Heikas heikas estei biberoi!", Misa chanted, creating an invisible barrier that made the room impenetrable from either outside or in. Those from outside merely saw a slight flicker of lights before returning to normal, never realizing a barrier was now in place, & none could hear what occurs inside sans for some believable noises of a grown man & his young protégé struggling with a badly-wounded patient who fights like she's possessed by demons or otherworldly forces.

But only Satoru & Misa Kuroi know that for a fact, & now they can make as much noise as they wish with none on the other side of the door being wise. Being trapped in the room still didn't mean that things would go smoothly, however: the girl sensed she was trapped, & she leaped at the Kuroi members with the savageness of a jaguar, scalpel raised in an attempt to slash. Satoru & Misa side-step & avoid each deadly swish of the girl's weapon, but her skills were getting better with every second that goes by, & soon enough she finally makes contact with Satoru by getting a slicing across his upper arm, followed by a kick to the side that knocked him into a steel table which knocked the wind out of him briefly.

Misa called out to her uncle as the girl now turned her attention to the other Kuroi with the same idea in mind, but Misa would have none of it: reaching into her back, she pulls out a dagger & raises it like a skilled samurai/ninja, using her weapon to deflect every swing with clanging like metal sticks striking. The young magic-user now resorts to more drastic measures, but the girl crashed into & brought Misa down to the floor before she could utter a word, her dagger being the only thing that's keeping the scalpel from penetrating her throat.

"You're wasting your time, Misa Kuroi!", the girl said in a demonic voice, keeping the young magic-user down with such amazing strength. "Not even one as powerful as _you_ will have a chance in Hell of stopping what is soon to befall your world!"

"What exactly _are_ you planning to do to our planet, you foul creature from the netherworld?!", Misa demanded. " _Answer me!_ "

The possessed girl just laughed.

"That's for _us_ to know, & for _you_ to find out – _if_ you're fortunate enough to _survive_ the next few minutes, that is!"

With renewed vitality, the girl started to drive the scalpel at Misa's throat, who kept it at bay with her dagger, if barely. But the young witch felt her physical strength being no match for the girl's enhanced power, & the scalpel came ever closer to puncturing her jugular vein.

From behind, Satoru got his second wind & placed an ofuda parchment upon the girl's back that began burning her flesh & caused her to get up & back away from Misa, who began chanting a spell of her own before the girl can do a counterattack. Swinging her dagger in conjunction with her spell, Satoru stood back as Misa thrusted her dagger hand forward which had an immediate effect: the possessed girl screamed unholy as her body went stiff before a dark mist erupted from the girl's mouth, nose & eyes, hovering over its host like a misshapen balloon. Its eyes shone red & stared directly as Misa, the main focus of its anger.

" _You'll_ pay _for your insolence, Misa Kuroi!_ ", the phantom said vehemently. " _We will_ conquer _this planet & all that reside upon it, & we shall start by turning _you _into…!_ "

It never got the chance to finish announcing its threat: Misa conjured up a dispersion spell that went into effect instantly, driving the evil phantom into a mini-warp from behind it. It tried to fight & resist it at first, but the pull was much too strong, & in no time the thing was sucked into the warp, disappearing from sight four seconds later as both it & the warp vanished without a trace.

Once both the wraith & warp were gone, the barrier that kept the trio sealed in the room dispersed & caused another flicker of lights from outside the room.

The girl continued to stand still as Satoru & Misa rushed to her.

She still held the scalpel tightly in her hand, & her wounds were also still in abundance over her body.

"Miss? Miss, are you okay? Can you hear me?", Satoru asked, waving his hand in front of her face to break her out of her catatonic state.

"Miss, do you remember who you are & where you're at?", Misa asked, trying her luck.

The girl started saying something in a voice below a whisper as Satoru & Misa came in close to hear it.

"Miss, you're currently at the JR Tokyo General Hospital Ward in the Shibuya-ku district of the city!", Satoru explained. "You were ranting & raving like mad, so you had to be strapped down & given a shot of morphine to help calm you down! Do you recall any of that? Do you also remember where you were _before_ any of this happened?"

The girl opened her mouth to speak, & both Kuroi family members moved in to hear her better.

"help me", she said softly.

"You needn't worry, Miss – that's what we intend to do", Misa said. "Let's get you into a room to lay down so the doctors can…"

Misa's comforting statement was interrupted in the most unusual way: with no warning, the girl's wounds over her body abruptly re-opened & squirted streams of blood in all directions, splashing the furniture, walls, floor & the two Kuroi uncle & niece, who stepped back once she started gushing her crimson bodily fluids. Even her mouth & nose began spitting blood, & the horror show lasted for fifteen seconds before the girl collapsed in a puddle of her own blood, her last movements of life a few spasmodic twitching until she lay still & unmoving.

When Satoru checked her pulse, he shook his head to indicate she was gone.

Letting out a breath, Misa Kuroi hung her head in sorrow.

 _Higashigokencho apartment complex, 8:00 p.m.:_

When Satoru & Misa allowed the doctors at the hospital back in the room, they were stunned to see the girl they brought in lying dead on the floor, with blood splattered everywhere. One of the doctors asked what happened to her, & Satoru answered by giving an edited yet plausible description of events that led up to her unexpected death. This process took up most of the afternoon & early evening hours, explaining that the girl's constant & savage fighting on them must have caused her arteries to rupture from within & her wounds to open up in the worst possible way, causing bleeding of the most severe case imaginable. And since the girl was holding onto the scalpel the whole time, it's been deduced that neither Satoru nor Misa could've caused her death, what with Satoru receiving a cut on his upper arm in the struggle & was thankfully nothing serious.

Another factor was that Misa hid her dagger well from both doctors & police, the latter of whom also needed to get their statement once a call to them went out. In calm manners, Satoru & Misa also explained to the police of their situation like professionals, & after being asked a multitude of questions which they answered to the fullest, both the doctors of the JR Tokyo General Hospital Ward & police were all but satisfied with the results of their answers.

Needless to say, they were free to go.

The police apologized for any inconvenience they might have caused Satoru and/or Misa, but both say it was all right & offered their own condolences to the girl & both her parents, who were informed of their daughter's death once she expired. They nodded in appreciation for it & their attempt in trying to save her, however feeble it had been.

It was _some_ comfort to a failure strictly caused by supernatural forces.

It's exactly _why_ Satoru & Misa do what they do: most people are all but defenseless against something they do not understand, let alone see with the naked eye, which leaves them vulnerable to attack by the supernatural.

Because of people like Satoru & Misa Kuroi, the world is safe from mystic forces that wish to do Earth & its populace harm; even though Misa was more or less forced into this kind of profession a while back, she will do what it takes to make sure that magic of the evil & malevolent brand can never get a foothold & ruin the planet.

She basically became very _good_ at it.

Once they were given fresh, clean clothes to get into & allowed to be set loose, they headed over to a local sushi bar to grab some food after a long hard day. Misa was pretty reluctant to eat anything for the rest of the day, especially after what she & her uncle experienced that other people can never dream of. But Satoru was already having his dinner, & persuaded Misa to join him for some.

With a little coaxing, she finally gave in & succumbed to the urge to eat: she realized that even a very powerful world-saving witch needs her sustenance.

Ironically, it was the best sushi she's had in such a long time.

Having a very fulfilling meal, Satoru & Misa Kuroi went home to turn in for the night. The loss of their original clothes was no big deal for either of them: they have several identical outfits in their closets/drawers, ready to be put on at a moment's notice.

Right now, all they want to do is hit the sack & get a fresh start in the morning.

"Try not to let it get you down too much, Misa", Satoru said as they entered the door, closing it. "Like me, you did everything you could in your power to help save that young girl."

It made Misa pause & face her uncle.

"I _still_ say I could've – and _should've_ – done more, uncle", she said, her voice sounding defeated. "That girl was no older than I am, with her whole life ahead of her. One reason I accepted my role as a witch was to help those who can't do so themselves & live a happy, healthy normal life – one that _doesn't_ involve demons or other creatures from the netherworld who wish to do this planet great harm. Sometimes I wonder what the _point_ to it all is if I can't save even _one_ innocent life from the forces of dark magic."

"Misa…", Satoru started to say until his niece hugged him, burying her head in his chest & began to weep softly from her failure this day. Satoru held her close & allowed her to let it out: Misa Kuroi was a normal teenager like all the other girls in high school, having good friends to be with & a promising future. But when the man named Saiga had entered her life, everything changed for Misa: her friends Chika, Okazaki & another were murdered by a horrible force of powerful magic that took possession of several people, including Misa's friend Shoko Takanashi & her father, who was a police sergeant in Tokyo. The possessor was actually that of a resurrected woman named Kirie, who Saiga himself had brought back from the dead in the year 1880 using a forbidden form of magic. When Kirie came back, she became homicidal & slaughtered everyone in the village except for Saiga & a few elders. Severely beaten for his crime against magic _and_ nature, Saiga was ordered to find Misa Kuroi & protect her when she would be born on December 25th, 1980 – Christmas Day. In 1995, Kirie was reawakened after a century-long slumber by archaeologists & began her hunt for Misa to consume her power & become virtually unstoppable. Kirie's plans for world domination finally came to an end at Kanto University, but it came with a price: Saiga was possessed by the very person he resurrected & nearly killed Misa, until the young witch's true power shines through (with help from Saiga's spirit) & defeats Kirie, sending her back to Hell…quite literally.

The next year, Misa transferred to another school & found even more trouble there: she discovered that an occult was sacrificing people in order to summon the demon Lucifer for bodily possession & rule the world. One by one, a number of 13 students – including Misa – became trapped within its walls with no way out & were picked off & killed to all be offered as sacrifices to Lucifer. The classmates Misa shared her homeroom with – Maki, Reiko, Chie, Yuka, Kana, Takada, Shindo, Abe, Mizuno, Ikeno, Kazumi – died in horrible ways, some of which were slaughtered like pigs in the teacher's lounge. Despite her efforts, even Misa could not save them, & she later discovered that her very own classmate Mizuki Kurahashi planned it all. Even their school teacher Miss Shirai was sacrificed for the purpose of the summoning of Lucifer, & Misa became the last sacrifice as she got stabbed in the stomach by Mizuki. Misa was even _more_ astounded by Mizuki's betrayal when she used a voodoo doll put together with Misa's hair to prevent her from using her full magic powers to try & stop what Mizuki wanted all along – to summon Lucifer into her body. After she literally disintegrated Misa's voodoo doll & the witch herself, Mizuki consumed Lucifer into herself & she had felt the immense power the god has. But her plan still had a flaw: Lucifer's power was simply too much for Mizuki to handle, & she was destroyed inside & out when Lucifer was whisked away again into the Heavens.

Only the magic of one of Misa's charms that lay on the floor during their scuffle had saved the heroic witch & brought her back from death.

And just last year, his niece became involved in a sinister plot when she attended the Saint Salem School for Girls where the girls rehearsed for a play at an old house once owned by Baron Etori, who founded the school until he seemingly died in a fire. Little did anyone know that the play was actually a spell for invoking the Seven Angels of Darkness:

Atorakunakua, god of the spider.

Huster, god of the wind.

Tsatugua, god of the underworld.

Nialratohotepu, god of chaos.

Dagon, god of water.

Shupunigras, god of the black goat.

Cthulu, the sleeping god.

Misa interrupted the ceremony before it could be completed, but it still didn't hinder the plans of the spirit of the deceased Baron Etori: robed zombies attacked the place & murders the girls one by one until only Aya Kinoshita, the chief of the drama club Hikaru, & Misa were left. It was discovered that the girls were sacrifices for the demon-god Yog Sototo, who would give full human life to a Homonculus – a being that is created in an artificial manner. Hikaru & Aya were learned to each _be_ a Homonculus, but an imperfect one that was created by Etori's magic from years past. Aya was an amnesiac, losing her memory & raised by foster parents, while Hikaru worked in sync with the Baron & manages to kill Misa, preparing the final stages in completion of making herself human.

All that would require is to sacrifice Aya to Yog Sototo.

Misa, however, cheats death once again & returns to vanquish Hikaru with energies that cast her charred body onto the streets of Tokyo, her last words being 'Misa Kuroi' before expiring. In an ironic twist of fate, it was this very incident that got Misa involved in the first place, the spell throwing Hikaru back in time to before this whole mess even started.

The one saving grace was that Aya woke up from the hospital, her memory returned (sans for Misa), making her foster parents relieved to have their daughter back, adopted or not.

Through it all, Satoru can understand how his niece Misa feels when she's failed to save a life: she was all but _happy_ in her old life before this bombshell was dropped upon her, changing her fate & destiny forever in a life she had never asked for to begin with.

Satoru didn't know who to blame for it all, & that upset him the most.

"Try not to despair too much, Misa Kuroi…you're stronger than even _you_ imagine", said a voice in the darkened apartment, putting both on alert. Shedding light within their humble abode, Satoru & Misa Kuroi rush to the source of the voice that has invaded their sanctuary & find a mysterious man dressed in a blue suit, cape, shoes & fedora with white gloves, undershirt & golden medallion that hung from the bind that holds up his cloak. His eyes were a solid white, & were encased in shadow like a mask. A patch of white hair can be seen on the sides of his head. This person sat comfortably upon the cushioned chair like he owned the place, his presence making Misa draw up her dagger & is about to chant when the stranger held up his hand, stopping her.

"Wait, please", he said in a rather calm manner, lowering his hand. "Know that I apologize for my unscheduled & dramatic entrance, & be assured that I mean you no harm. I have come here on a good-will mission, seeking your aide."

Satoru & Misa look at each other before turning back to the stranger.

"Who _are_ you?", Misa asked, lowering her dagger. "And how in the world did you know who _I_ am, let alone to _find_ us here?"

"While my true origins are a mystery, some say I am a fallen angel forced to walk the Earth to atone for some great sin", he says, rising slowly from his seat & facing the uncle & niece. "But I am primarily known as the Phantom Stranger. As for your second question, the world of mortal man can hide _very_ few secrets from one such as me. I have followed your adventures for some time since it was discovered that you wield tremendous power, Misa Kuroi: your partnering with the man called Saiga who helped to keep you alive from his resurrected/homicidal wife Kirie, the fight you put up to try & prevent your backstabbing classmate Mizuki Kurahashi from summoning Lucifer & ruling the planet, & the struggle to make sure the twisted work of Baron Etori wasn't brought to light by Hikaru to summon Yog Sototo only last year. Your power grows stronger every year that goes by, making you an extremely powerful witch, which brings us to why I'm here to seek your assistance."

"You want my _niece_ to help _you?_ ", Satoru wondered. "We thought you just said you possessed great power & knew mostly everything about this planet! It _must_ be true, considering you were able to enter our apartment with ease, especially since we placed a barrier than enabled only _us_ to enter & leave at will! Why ask for Misa's help when you have such powerful magic yourself, Phantom Stranger?"

"Because these new enemies I now seek know how to hide themselves even from me. It was only through sheer luck that I was able to find at least _one_ of the perpetrators in the town of Gotham City – a horrid woman by the name of Kimiko Shimura. She was held up there for…"

" _The_ Kimiko Shimura?!", Satoru says.

"The very same: she was one of your classmates in one of the wicca schools here in Tokyo who showed great promise to her peers until she became drunk with the power she wielded, & thus was expelled just before Graduation Day. She got revenge on those that wronged her by concocting a spell which turned everyone inside-out…literally. No one at the ceremony was spared: graduates, teachers, & even the families fell prey to her trap, & died suffering from her dastardly spell."

"I remember that time as if it were only yesterday: I alone was protected from her spell, & with the help of the one you call Doctor Fate, I fought Kimiko in a bloody battle that included resurrected zombies which tried taking us down. They nearly succeeded, were it not for our quick thinking as I assisted him in casting a spell to place her undead armies back to where they belonged – underneath the earth. It was also _I_ that gave Kimiko the scar on her left cheek when we fought that day before being defeated when she was banished into another realm."

"But she escaped from it recently & has stayed hidden for a time from everybody including myself, until she recently resurfaced in America's Gotham City."

"Is that how you knew to come here to seek my help, Phantom Stranger?", Misa asked.

"Yes", he replied. "Knowing her place of origin is here in Tokyo where she grew up, I knew she must have a whole new organization for whatever she has planned. And knowing of _your_ powerful magic & abilities, you are the perfect ally to have at our side if we are to stop Miss Shimura's plan."

"What do you mean 'at our side'?", Satoru wondered. "You came here with others, I assume?"

"I did, & they shall be in needing of Misa's assistance as I will. My two companions on this mission will both be stopping by to this address in the morning. Once they arrive, they will fill you in on what has occurred thus far, & why it is imperative that _your_ special skills are needed, Misa Kuroi. With the powerful forces at work, we shall need all the help we can get on this…and you best qualify, since we discovered that these magical forces originate here in Tokyo."

Misa stayed silent for the moment, her mind contemplating everything. The Phantom Stranger seemed to be on the level about his situation, despite having invaded their home even with their barrier up that would've prevented anyone else from gaining access. But she'd been deceived before: by Mizuki Kurahashi & later by Hikaru in order to summon powerful demons & conquer the planet.

However, if what the Stranger's saying _is_ true, & that a new mystical threat _has_ invaded Tokyo, then she has no choice _but_ to investigate & offer her assistance to him & his two companions, whoever they may be.

But like her uncle Satoru, Misa Kuroi will be keeping close tabs on the Phantom Stranger to make sure he isn't pulling a fast one on them.

"All right, Phantom Stranger", Misa says finally. "If what you're telling us _is_ the truth, then you shall have my 'special skills' to aide you in fending off this new threat. But be warned: should you try _any_ kind of deceit or double-cross with my uncle _or_ myself, I'll banish you to wherever you hail from, but _not_ before I make you suffer intensely first like nobody else ever has by my hands! Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly, Misa Kuroi", the Phantom Stranger says. "You will find that my story is all but accurate."

"For _your_ sake, we sincerely hope so!", Satoru adds. "When _will_ your two associates get here tomorrow, & who are they?"

"My twin comrades in this caper shall be stopping by at 7:30 a.m.. As for who they are, I do believe you'll know them both right away from the moment you see them. For two people in _your_ line of work, they are well-known in the same field. In the meantime, I'm sure you'd want to rest up after a long, harrowing day."

The Phantom Stranger turned towards the window & walks off, but not before issuing a final statement.

"Until we meet again, Satoru & Misa Kuroi…I bid you both a good night."

As soon as he had finished speaking, the Phantom Stranger vanished into thin air, stunning both Satoru & Misa as the former ran up to where he last saw him & reached out with his arms to ensure it wasn't any illusion.

"He's really gone!", he confirms.

 _Incredible!_ , Misa thought. _He really_ does _live up to his name of the Phantom Stranger…with an emphasis on the 'phantom' part! Perhaps he_ isn't _planning to deceive or double-cross us after all!_

Whatever her intuitions of the Phantom Stranger may be, there was only one way to go ahead with it.

"Uncle, maybe we should do what he suggested & turn in for the night", Misa said orally. "The best way to make sure he was telling us the truth is to go along with it. If even a _portion_ of what he said happens to be true, & after what we experienced over at the hospital earlier today…"

Satoru nodded in full agreement of what Misa was saying.

"We shall definitely be looking into all this, Misa", he said. "We have been given further information from the doctors at the JR Tokyo General Hospital Ward on that girl's condition, & it's best to share it with the Stranger's two associates once they get here in the morning at the time he said they'd show. Therefore, let us get a good night's rest & be ready for when they arrive."

Having no other recourse to take, Misa simply nodded which sealed the deal.

Without another word, they both headed for bed.

 _An abandoned apartment complex, 10:00 p.m.:_

The burned-down husk of this building in downtown Tokyo became the perfect abode for its sole occupant, who sat in a chair that was miraculously restored like the rest of the room this individual has worked on to make the living quarters more presentable. The room itself was dark, being able to become lit only from a multitude of candles that sat in various areas.

As of this moment, only two were lit that are placed at the bottom of a slight mount of steps that lead up towards the leader's chair which was placed at the far wall on the opposite side of the room's only entrance, enshrouding him or her in total darkness. A knock on the door caused the person to look up & stare at it.

"Come in", said this individual as the door opened to allow a red-robed figure access, the facial features concealed by the hood over his or her eyes, making the person's sex difficult to make out. It didn't matter to the one in charge: this robed figure approached the room's only light source before stopping short by an inch & getting down on one knee.

"My liege, I have some news I know you'd like to hear", the robed figure said, the voice sounding synthesized that made it harder to tell if it was male or female.

"Continue", the leader said.

"My sources have all but confirmed that the Phantom Stranger has arrived here in Tokyo. He has made contact with the one called Misa Kuroi & has enlisted her aide. She & her uncle will be visited by two more individuals in the morning at their apartment when the clock reaches the time of 7:30. Exactly _who_ the Phantom Stranger spoke of, we cannot say: he or they have masked their presence well, making it next to impossible for us to decipher their identities. Shall we keep on trying to discover who it is the Stranger has smuggled to Tokyo & put a stop to them?"

"No, that won't be necessary", the mystery leader said with a dismissal wave of a hand. "I already know who he's brought with him, & their meeting with Satoru & Misa Kuroi in the morning will be of no hindrance. Even _their_ power is hardly a match for mine: I can out-spell them any day & any time of the year."

"And what of Misa Kuroi, my lady? If this girl – albeit young – really _is_ as powerful as the rumors about her say, she can be a great thorn in our side & ruin everything we've waited on & planned for so long. Please trust me when I say that we do _not_ wish to have her for an enemy."

"You needn't worry: Misa Kuroi will not _get_ the chance to become our enemy & stop us. _She_ is as much a part of our plan as the Phantom Stranger & his two associates are. All you & your followers need to do is to keep tabs on everyone as best you can & me informed on their whereabouts & actions. I want to know _all_ they say & do, no matter how trivial. Understand?"

"Yes, my liege: in spite of how difficult it may be, we shall do everything we can to watch over our quarries with the utmost caution. Anything deemed newsworthy of your time, you shall be informed at once."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Nodding once, the red-robed figure rose from the floor, turned & headed for the door, leaving without so much as a backwards glance. Once again, the leader was left alone & in the shadows.

 _Soon, very soon now…it will_ all _be mine, & not even Misa Kuroi will have the power to oppose me!_, this person thought with delight.

A slight breeze put out the two candles, leaving the room in complete darkness.

It was how the leader wanted it.

 **CHAPTER III**

Misa Kuroi couldn't tell for how long she was out for.

All she _could_ tell was that when she'd awakened, she found herself in a place that wasn't her bed in Tokyo, but rather in the most awkward position: she was in a vertical pose with her wrists & ankles bound, unable to move them. When Misa looked around as far as her binds would let her, she saw herself tied to a thick wooden cross that stood erect atop a wood pile that looked ready to be set on fire.

Misa's heart started to race, for she knew all too well what entails in this scenario.

 _Somebody must think I'm the French's Joan of Arc, & he or she plans on burning me at the stake…the same as the English did with her in 1431!_, Misa thought with sick dread.

Surveying her surroundings, Misa can find nothing but a dark room with a solitary light being shone upon her as if she was the main attraction of a circus show.

To Misa, however, it felt more like a freak/horror show.

Calling out for any hope of life nearby which could be her salvation, Misa kept on shouting until she _did_ hear a voice – one that sounded too familiar to her.

 _No…no, it_ can't _be him!_ , she thought.

Much to Misa's dismay, it was: when the light expanded, there stood a young man in a school uniform who was a bit taller than Misa, & immediately her heart began palpitating madly. The young man was her old classmate Shindo, who wished to ask her out shortly after she arrived as the new student.

She'd be ecstatic & thrilled to be seeing him again, were it not for two factors: one, his school uniform was all covered in blood, & two, his neck sported a deep slash that was inflicted by a fellow classmate before doing the same to himself right after.

In short, Shindo is supposed to be dead, & yet here he stands, his wound still dripping fresh blood.

Misa called his name, but he gave no response. Instead, he became surrounded by more people, each of whom Misa knew: Mizuno, Ikeno, Abe, Takada, Kana, Yuka, Maki, Reiko, Chie, Kazumi Tanaka, Mizuki Kurahashi, Hideki Numata, Miss Shirai, Hikaru & her drama classmates including Aya Kinoshita, Okazaki, Chika, Shoko Takanashi & her father, plus the one man she ever fell in love with who kept her safe & alive from his maniacal undead wife Kirie.

The man she knew as Saiga!

Misa called to him in desperation, but each time she was met with a cold hard stare from the man, his face like stone. The same went for everyone who looked at her in pure loathing & abhorrence with not one ounce of sympathy from even those who were closest to her. Like Shindo, they were covered in blood with several lacerations placed all over their bodies.

"W-What _is_ all this?! What's going _on_ here?!", Misa said when she found her voice & struggling in vain against her binds. "And how is it that you're still alive?! Every last one of you should all be…"

"Dead?", Shindo finished. "You're right, Misa Kuroi: each one of us you see here is now ten feet in the ground & pushing up daisies. And whose fault _is_ it for our current positions as corpses feeding the worms in the earth? We'll give you _one_ guess to name the culprit who's responsible!"

"No – you can't _possibly_ think that _I'm_ the one who caused…", Misa began.

"Got it right on the _first_ try!", said Numata, pointing an accusing finger at her. "It was _you_ who put that spell on me which made me sick before I got involved in an accident that later _killed_ me!"

"You're _wrong_ , Numata!", Misa said in defense. "Yes, I _did_ hex you with a slight curse, but it was only to get you to stop sexually harassing the girls as they come to school! Do you think those like Kazumi _enjoy_ being touched all over against their will as you'd been doing?! That spell was only to _teach you a lesson_ about respecting a girl & not go feeling them where they don't _wish_ to be felt! It was _never_ meant to kill you! I believe you can blame _Miss Shirai_ for that, since she _did_ plan on killing the _rest_ of us in order to have Lucifer summoned! On top of that, you can go & add _Mizuki_ to the list – it _was_ her who actually brought Lucifer into her own body & tried to rule over us all!"

"Always trying to put the blame on others when we _know_ it's all _your_ fault, Misa Kuroi!", said Hikaru. "They were _right_ about you: everywhere you go, people end up _dead!_ Just look at what happened to _us!_ ", The woman gestured to the drama class to support her claims. "We were all _killed_ because you dared to show your face to us! Had we never _met_ you, we'd be living our lived frivolously & without worry – we'd all be _happy_ in life! But no… _you_ just _had_ to stick your nose in where it didn't belong, & now we're nothing but goddamned _memories!_ "

" _Excuse me_ , Hikaru?!", Misa snapped. "But _who_ was it that was willing to sacrifice the girls in your drama club in order to have Yog Sototo summoned to Earth?! You're no better than Mizuki when she tried doing the same with Lucifer! In fact, you were even _worse_ than that backstabbing bitch!"

"Like _you_ should _talk_ , Misa!", snapped Shoko, stunning her into silence. "My father & I were a happy pair, but when _you_ entered our lives, it all got turned upside-down, & we ended up paying the ultimate _price_ for it! How I could _ever_ end up being friends with a fucking _witch_ , I'll _never_ know! All I _do_ know is that I _hate you_ , Misa Kuroi! I hate you more than _anyone_ I've _ever_ hated before!"

"Same goes for me!", Shoko's father adds. "I would've done the world a _gigantic_ favor if I'd put a bullet in your head & blew your goddamned _brains_ out! Maybe _then_ the planet would be a better place than it is now! I should've done it when I had the chance, & it's something I've come to regret with all my heart!"

The shock of hearing such vehement & blasphemous statements from Shoko & her father put Misa in a stasis of depression: both were two of the nicest souls she ever had the pleasure of meeting, & now they treat her like she was nothing more than something they wiped their asses clean of after taking a dump in the bathroom. Even though Misa didn't want to believe it, the proof in her face was more than she could bear, & she began shedding tears of sorrow.

Everyone watching saw her tears, & were very amused to see her in such emotional torment.

"Awww…did we by chance hurt Miss Misa Kuroi's feelings?", Mizuno teased, clearly enjoying her pain. It had struck him as so funny that he started laughing to cause her further agony.

It was then that Misa steeled herself: it was bad enough to be facing those that died & getting the full blame for each of their demise, but to have one laugh out loud at her predicament – especially one who had _always_ despised her – was going too far, & Misa was about to put her foot down in a figuratively manner.

"You _would_ laugh at seeing me in pain, Mizuno!", Misa snapped. "But then, you always _did_ detest me from the first day I walked into your homeroom, didn't you?!"

"I had good _reason_ to, Misa!", Mizuno snapped back. "You were a _danger_ to us all, but hardly anybody would _listen_ to me, sans a selected few! The _only_ solace in all this is that we now have you _right_ where we want you! If _we_ can't live in the world like everybody else, then neither can you!"

"Then go ahead & _do it_ , Mizuno! But know the fact that you were always a big fucking _fake_ when it came to magic, whereas _I_ was the _real thing!_ "

"You dirty fucking _bitch!_ ", Mizuno barked, raising his straight razor to slice Misa's throat – the same weapon he used in doing so to both Shindo & himself. He was stopped by Saiga, who grabbed his wrist & shook his head.

"Let it go, Mizuno", he said, releasing his arm. "There's somebody more suited to carry out her execution. And speaking of whom…"

"Yes, it's time we finally ended this farce & receive the justice each of us deserves!", said Kazumi Tanaka as everyone split into two groups, leaving Misa to stare at the darkness ahead. She hears a barely audible sound before a pair of shining red eyes suddenly emerge, followed by a mouth of sharp teeth & a pair of yellow hands with fingers that ended in black claws. Try as she might, Misa Kuroi could not see any further into the darkness which protects this unholy creature's identity.

When it spoke, its voice was menacing & did so in rhyme.

" _Misa Kuroi, all you do to alleviate your undeniable guilt is rant, rave & boast! It shall do you no good, as your pretty little ass is about to roast!_"

Like a demon straight from Hell itself, the thing's mouth & hands shot forth gouts of hellfire flame that touched the wood pile beneath Misa's feet before rising up to claim the Japanese witch herself. Misa screamed in anguish as the flames engulfed & consumed her from head to toe.

Her screams drowned out the sounds of maniacal laughter from Mizuno & the others as she was burned alive.

 _October 28_ _th_ _, Tokyo:_

Misa Kuroi woke up in her bed, her sheets & forehead soaked in sweat as she panted from waking in the horrid nightmare that invaded her sleep. Getting her breathing under control, she surveyed her surroundings to find herself in her room & removed the sheets to take a peek through the curtains. She saw a cloudy morning, yet with very little to no chance of rain in the forecast as announced on the radio the other day. It more than fits her current mood, but it didn't thankfully cloud her memory: she still recalled what the Phantom Stranger had said last night about two of his companions showing up in the morning.

Rushing to her alarm clock, she saw it read 7:09.

Knowing time was short, Misa hurried into the shower after grabbing a pair of clean clothes.

 _7:30 a.m.:_

When Misa stepped out of the shower, she put on another outfit she was accustomed to wearing: a black suit with skirt, white lines on the lapels & cuffs, & red bow placed across the chest. Her medallion hung from her neck & was tucked under her outfit, hidden from view until she needed to use it for any reason. By the time she'd gotten to the kitchen table, she found her uncle already having breakfast prepared for consumption: a serving of well-cooked fish & hard-boiled eggs, along with freshly-cut strawberries & peaches. A pitcher of water & juice was helpful in washing it all down.

Two minutes before the deadline, Misa sat down & helped herself to a good serving of everything.

She ate like this breakfast would be her last.

"Bad dreams again, Misa?", Satoru asked, watching her chow down like a ravenous animal.

"What makes you say _that_ , uncle?", Misa wondered, pausing in her meal as Satoru giggled.

"Misa Kuroi, I've known you well enough to realize when you get nightmares, even though you do well to try & hide the evidence of soaked sheets & pajamas, not to mention you having breakfast like there's no tomorrow. On top of it all, I _did_ hear you cry out in your sleep. This one must've been quite a doozy for you to cry out that loud."

"Uncle, it's not the _first_ time I've gotten nightmares: in _our_ line of work, it becomes more common than even _we_ care to admit. You never know when there won't _be_ a tomorrow for either of us – an experience I already went through _twice_. Were it not for my powerful magic, I'd be in my grave that _first_ time when Mizuki Kurahashi stabbed me in the stomach."

Satoru stayed silent upon hearing this fact: only through the magic coursing through Misa's body & charms was his niece able to return from the dead, & it was always in the back of his mind that one day she would _not_ be so lucky in such a miracle if circumstances were beyond even _her_ ability to compensate for. Twice she miraculously cheated death, but he always wondered when the day would come in a moment she _won't_.

It was a thought that nagged at him ever since taking custody of Misa when her parents had mysteriously died.

He interrupted her meal to look her straight in the eye.

"Misa, your point of never knowing if or when either of us will live to see another day has always been a valid one", he said in a fatherly manner. "Before losing your parents, I've sworn to them that I would always take good care of you in case the inevitable _did_ happen to your mother, your father, _or_ both. And while I still dread that one day you may not be fortunate enough to survive an encounter at any given time, I _believe_ in what it is you do, just as you do in me. It's one of the reasons as to _why_ we both lasted this long in our line of work. All I'm saying is that…"

"I know what you're saying, uncle", Misa said, picking up on his statement. "I'm grateful for everything & _glad_ to have you by my side. Knowing you've got my back makes my task bearable…not just for _me_ , but for us both. With us working together, there's nothing we can't handle, no matter what gets thrown our way. For that, & a whole lot of other things, I thank you with all my heart, uncle Satoru."

Hearing her praise put a smile on Satoru's face, & they embraced each other for about ten seconds before the doorbell rung which put them back on alert. Checking the clock on the wall, they realize the time has come.

"They're here", Misa said in a whisper as Satoru nodded.

Approaching the front door, Satoru opened up to find a pair of full-grown men standing right outside. The first man was 6 feet in height, with short blonde hair & blue eyes. He wore medium blue pants & dark blue shoes, a white undershirt with black tie & a brown trench coat. The second man stood at about the same height, wearing a gray business suit, black shoes, white undershirt & brown tie. His eyes were also brown, & his short-trimmed red hair had a streak of white across the top. Upon seeing these men, Satoru & Misa gasped not because they were gajin, but because the Phantom Stranger said they'd _know_ these two individuals once they saw them, as their faces were as recognizable to those in the realm of magic as the character of Mickey Mouse was to the world.

"John Constantine!", Satoru said.

"Jason Blood!", Misa said.

"Good morning, Satoru & Misa Kuroi", said Blood. "I take it that the Phantom Stranger had informed you both of our arrival just the other night?"

"Y-Yes, he did", Misa said, almost not being able to answer. "He _told_ us we'd know of our guests once we saw them, but…I just never thought it'd ever be _you two_ in which he spoke of! Jason Blood, world-renown demonologist & John Constantine, the world's foremost expert on the supernatural who also acts as a paranormal investigator, as well as an exorcist!"

"For one so young, you really are sharp, Misa Kuroi", Constantine said. 'The Phantom Stranger gave Jason & I a quick rundown on your family history & past experiences here in Japan, & let me say, I have _never_ been so intrigued by such adventures for someone who hasn't even made it out of her teens yet: having been killed & brought back two times, preventing a worldwide catastrophe on a grandiose scale thrice, it boggles the mind even for one who's been roaming in mystics since his _own_ teenage years – and _I've_ seen some nasty shit in _my_ young days!"

"Well, it's certainly an honor to be meeting you both, gentlemen", Satoru said. "I only wish that circumstances were a little better."

"Same here, Satoru Kuroi, but Constantine & I are somewhat used to it", Jason said. "Shall we come in? I know we have a great deal to discuss between each other."

"Yes we do, gentlemen. Please…enter & let us get started."

John Constantine & Jason Blood walk into their apartment as Misa closes the door.

 _8:15 a.m.:_

With more than enough food to go around for the four of them, Satoru & Misa offered Jason & John breakfast, which they most gracefully accepted & used chopsticks like pros. As they ate, both gajin men gave Satoru & Misa a quick rundown on what occurred in America's Gotham City: the ambush at the abandoned church with rogue mystic Kimiko Shimura & her followers who turned out to be bat-like creatures from Hell, their defeat with assistance from Gotham's urban legend the Batman, Kimiko's horrid suicide, the Phantom Stranger's arrival, & their deduction that Tokyo was the center for everything, since Miss Shimura was a lifelong resident from Japan's capital. Needless to say, Jason & John kept Blood's demonic alter ego Etrigan out of the equation, firmly believing that Satoru & Misa would not be ready for that bombshell to be dropped on them just yet.

Satoru & Misa filled their two guests in on what occurred over at the JR Tokyo General Hospital Ward, from battling the evil spirit that dwelled within her to her unexpected death once it was banished from the mortal realm & everything that happened afterwards.

Taking in another serving of fish from his plate, Misa consumed one quickly before she spoke.

"So the Phantom Stranger & you two were all but _correct_ to arrive here in Tokyo after the incident in Gotham City!", she said, sipping down her food with some water. "It would seem that our two cases _could_ intertwine with one another!"

"Considering the evidence we've laid out to you, it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest, love", Constantine said as he helped himself to another hard-boiled egg. "Our story & yours have Kimiko's ugly mitts written all over it as if it were placed on a bulletin board for all to see."

"I don't know if I fully agree with that theory, Constantine", Jason says, getting everyone's attention.

"How can you even _think_ that, Jason? Don't forget: this wasn't the _first_ time you & I have faced Kimiko! She's had it in for us ever since we disrupted her spell for attempting to turn children into obedient servants & kill whoever stood in their way, up to & including their own parents! The police & even the military were too afraid to shoot them due to their age, & it was up to us to prevent a country-wide slaughter!"

"I remember that incident well, John: all of Nagoya had been placed in lockdown to prevent the children from going beyond its borders. With Zatanna's help, we were able to turn the tables on Kimiko & free the kids from her spell before it could turn ugly. The three of us thought we eradicated her, but she was able to cheat death & reappear at Satoru's Graduation ceremony one year later before being banished to that nether realm. But even if Kimiko _was_ still alive, I just can't help but feel that she was only a _pawn_ in all this; an _unwilling_ pawn, but a pawn nonetheless."

"Do you suppose there's someone _else_ orchestrating all of this, Jason Blood?", Misa asked.

"By somebody even _more_ powerful than Kimiko herself, yes. But whoever this is, it's next to impossible to hone in on this person, no matter what tactics we use. Even the Phantom Stranger is no more successful at it than myself & John are. But we may have a lead: Satoru, you said the girl you & Misa brought into the hospital – Mona Otori – had mysteriously collapsed?"

"Yes", he confirms. "That was when Misa felt a strong aura of magic, & she followed it to the hospital where Mona was taken to & both of us went to drive this evil out of her before it can cause further harm. Unfortunately, she succumbed too badly to her wounds, & died shortly after."

"Where exactly _did_ Miss Otori collapse at?"

"At the University of Tokyo, located at the Bunkyo district of this city", Misa said.

"Then _that's_ where the three of you shall head to this morning", Constantine says, taking another mouthful of fish & washing it down with water. "You three enter the University & apply for an opening there: Jason as a teacher, Satoru as one of the doctors, & Misa as a new student. While you all get comfortable into your new roles, I'll remain here & give it another whirl at trying to locate the source of magic that emerged which took poor Mona's life. If we get lucky, we'll discover the true ringleader in this whole fiasco. Your apartment has a barrier placed up to prevent the outside world or even the other tenants of this building from prying, correct?"

"Yes, it does", said Satoru. "Only Misa & I can enter & leave without blocking us. We lowered its defense in order to allow you both access into our home before putting it back at full power again, but giving you two the same access in & out of our apartment as we have. Nobody will have even the slightest idea that magic will be performed here, so you are free to use whatever methods you deem necessary to complete your task, John Constantine."

"Then we ought not to waste any more time in getting started", Constantine said, rising from the table with his empty plate. "You three get going to that University while I make preparations here. Good luck to you."

"And you as well, John Constantine", Misa said, rising herself along with her uncle & Jason Blood. With the elder Kuroi in the lead, the trio exited the apartment & caught a nearby taxi to take them to their destination. As John Constantine watched them go, he first cleared the table of their breakfast & placed the leftovers in the fridge & dirty dishes in the sink, washing each before beginning his ritual. He had thought about having a cigarette before getting started, but then thought that Satoru or even Misa would disapprove of his nasty habit & become none too happy when they returned.

Fighting his craving for nicotine, John Constantine made a clear spot on the floor of their living room, sat down Indian-style & began chanting.

The search has officially begun.

 _The University of Tokyo, Bunkyo District, 9:00 a.m.:_

Established by the Meiji government in 1877, it was renamed the Imperial University in 1886 & remained that way until after Japan's defeat in World War II, re-assuming its original name in 1947. The building had hosted the running portion of the modern pentathlon during the 1964 summer Olympics. Sporting ten faculties & five campuses in Hongo, Komaba, Kashiwa, Shirokane & Nakano, the University of Tokyo is widely considered the most prestigious in all of Japan, totaling around 30,000 students (with around 2,100 of them being of foreign origin), over 2,500 staff (most working full-time), & more than 5,700 administrative staff.

Today, it will receive three new members – Japanese residents Satoru & Misa Kuroi, & gajin Jason Blood from Gotham City.

Going with the flow of students & staff that enter the University, the trio do so themselves, asking a male staff member where the main office is for application. Being given directions, the three newcomers thanked him properly & Satoru knocked on the door, seeing if anyone was present.

"Come in", was the reply from a female voice within. As Satoru opened the door, they saw a single young staff member in a blue business dress with matching shoes & eyes, with short hair that went down no further than her ears. A pair of star earrings hung from her lobes, & her lips were a bright pink. When she flashed a smile at the three, it was one that would befit a model or even a porn star, as she certainly looked like she could pull off being both rather than work at the University.

"Good morning", she said. "How may I help you?"

"Good morning yourself, young lady", said Jason Blood. "My friends & I were wondering if we could all apply here. Satoru Kuroi is a well-trained doctor who could treat anyone with injuries, & his niece Misa wishes to become a student to follow in his footsteps. As for me, I've taught classes over at the University in Gotham City in America. I'd been transferred by my peers in hopes to expand my horizon here in Japan. My name is Jason Blood."

"What areas are you most indulged in, Mr. Blood?", the lady asked.

"Pretty much everything: I can teach science, history, mathematics, whatever one can think of. I'm also quite knowledgeable in the field of…shall we say, the occult."

"The occult, you say?"

"Yes. I've known of many fabled stories in the supernatural, & can always give the students a lecture in ancient horror which became standard folklore in movies & such. And with Halloween only a few days away, I felt it'd be best to give the students a fine treat that would fit in with the upcoming holiday."

The lady placed her head on her fingertips to contemplate Jason's request.

Before she could give an answer, the door behind her opened up to reveal a woman in her late 30s or early 40s enter the room. She stood 5 feet, 10 inches tall, wearing a red business dress with matching shoes & long black hair that was done in a knotted braid which hung over her left shoulder. A pair of bifocals rested over her blue eyes, & she seemed a powerful, no-nonsense individual.

"I _thought_ I heard voices", she said. "What's going on here, Noriko?"

Noriko nodded before she answered.

"Miss Yamashita, these people here wish to attend our University. This is Satoru Kuroi & his niece Misa, & _this_ fine gentleman is Jason Blood. Satoru wishes to have Misa become a student here, with him as one of our doctors. Mr. Blood wishes to become a staff member, having taught many fields in Gotham City University."

"And what exactly did you tell them?", asked Yamashita.

"Actually, I was about to tell them that we don't really _have_ an opening for them, much as it pains me to say it."

Yamashita looked hard at the newcomers, with Satoru, Misa & Jason looking as nonchalant as possible.

"Actually, Noriko, I think we _can_ give them an opening here", Yamashita said. "Besides, I _know_ of Jason Blood: he's a foremost expert in demonology, & to have somebody of _his_ caliber genius attending this University could vastly improve it like we never could before. As for Satoru Kuroi, I've also known of his exceptional skills as both a surgeon _and_ a doctor, so he should fit right in, along with his niece Misa Kuroi attending as a new student. 'There's always room for one more', as they say. Not to mention it just so happens that one of our professors has…taken ill the other day, so Jason Blood can fill his shoes until we can find a permanent replacement. As of right now, we have three new arrivals. Welcome to the University of Tokyo, Satoru & Misa Kuroi, Jason Blood. I'm Tomiko Yamashita – the dean. This young lady here is my trusty assistant, Miss Noriko Handa."

"Pleased to be meeting you both, Miss Handa, Miss Yamashita", Satoru greeted as he, Misa & Jason all shook hands with both Noriko & Tomiko. "Does that mean we can each begin today?"

"Of a sort", Yamashita explains. "Misa can attend one of the homeroom classes & go from there, while you & Mr. Blood will more or less be shown the ropes as the day progresses. It's always best to get to know your way around the building first so that you don't get lost, so call it mostly a tour for your first day."

The trio of new attendees nodded to each other before Jason speaks.

"Your advice is sound, Miss Yamashita", he says. "We _would_ like to see as much as we can of this place so that we can perform our duties as thorough as possible."

"Excellent", Yamashita said with a smile just as the bell rung, indicating that classes were about to start. "Let's get underway & show Misa Kuroi to her homeroom. Follow me, if you please."

Nodding, the trio went wherever Tomiko did.

 _9:05 a.m.:_

Tomiko Yamashita led Satoru, Misa & Jason through the hallways of the campus. Like they did when they had first entered, the trio saw Halloween decorations hung just about everywhere they looked: on the walls, windows, even in Noriko's office when they entered. Jason was impressed at how much Japanese customs were different, & yet still similar, to that of the United States of America: he must've deduced that the thought of dressing up as one's favorite fictional character & more was most inciting to the Japanese, which was not uncommon to these people since in every year the country holds several Cosplays that depicts the country's love for dressing up in outlandish costumes. Thus, it ought to come as no surprise to Jason that Halloween should extend on it for the 31st of October, just like in America.

And yet, Jason Blood _is_ surprised – as well as astonished – that the holiday of All Hallow's Eve has reached the Land of the Rising Sun with a high degree of success, being second only to Christmas – another holiday from the U.S. which Japan holds in high regards.

 _Our two countries really aren't that much different after all_ , Jason Blood thought, smiling in spite of it.

"Here is our first stop", Yamashita says, bringing Jason back from his thoughts as they stop just short of the door. "This is our literature & history class. I believe it would be a nice start for Misa here to begin at. Misa…let's go inside & get you introduced to the other students, shall we?"

"Yes", Misa said with a nod.

"Go ahead, Misa", Satoru said. "We'll see you later."

"See you after classes, uncle, Jason Blood", Misa says before entering the room with Miss Yamashita. All of the students & lone teacher – a male with a brown suit, shoes & hair – stood at attention & bid the dean a good morning as she returned the gesture with a friendly wave & smile just before making her announcement.

"Mr. Hoshino, students…I have with us today a brand new student that will be joining your class, beginning today. Please say hello to Miss Misa Kuroi."

A chorus of 'hello, Miss Kuroi' & 'greetings, Misa' erupted in the room, all of which Misa took in stride & she smiled with a simple bow.

"Greetings to you all", Misa says. "I've never attended a University before, so I can't help but be a little nervous about it. Therefore, I hope to have invaluable assistance from some of you & help me to adjust. Thank you."

Clapping erupted from the students, making Misa a bit embarrassed but grateful at the same time. She smiled at her fellow classmates to show her appreciation.

"Thank you, Dean Yamashita", Mr. Hoshino said. "We'll be sure to make Misa feel as comfortable here as best we can. Miss Kuroi, won't you please take a seat so we can begin the day's work? We've got a lot to go over."

"Yes, of course", Misa says, finding an empty seat between two girls on the sides & two boys both in front of & behind her. Sitting down, she gets a hand from the girl on the right who hands her a note without Mr. Hoshino seeing it being slipped to her.

Opening it up, the note reads as follows:

'I'd be happy to show you around the University if you'd like' – Nanase Mizuno.

Misa turned to the girl who slipped her the note. Like the other boys & girls in the class, she was wearing an outfit similar to Misa's, only it was in a dark blue instead of black, & her black hair was cut very short & trimmed. If not for her natural breasts, she would be easily mistaken for a male. She gave Misa a reassuring smile, & the young but powerful witch gave her indifferent.

Nodding with the note in hand, Misa agreed.

They both faced forward as Mr. Hoshino begun his lessons.

 _11:30 a.m.:_

Yamashita continued her tour with Satoru Kuroi & Jason Blood, showing them as much as possible before the midday lunch hour arrived. Both men were shown a good number of classes that range from sciences, literature, math, social studies, drama, as well as history – a subject Jason Blood all but excels at.

For Satoru, he was shown _his_ best fields of interest: the human anatomy & medicine. Seeing inside the classes, albeit briefly, made Satoru feel young again & is now literally back in school, but as a teacher instead of a student as being the only difference.

As they walked & were given the tour, Yamashita also gave a history of the University of Tokyo to the men, but was much more directed to Jason Blood, what with his being a gajin teacher & all. Jason soaked everything up like a sponge like he always does & has been doing for a very long time in his unnaturally long life.

He was still no less fascinated or intrigued by the building's illustrious history.

"So, this University was erected about ten years after the Tokugawa Shogunate period came to an end, & nearly a decade afterwards, was renamed the Imperial University until your country's defeat in World War II?", Jason asks.

"That's correct, Jason Blood", Tomiko said. "When our dreams of Imperial Japan went crashing down after the United States of America dropped the atomic bombs upon Hiroshima & Nagasaki in August of 1945, this building had retained its original name two years later & has kept it ever since. Having been standing for more than a century now, this University has the highest popularity & honor above all others throughout Japan. And now that we have _you_ in our ranks, Jason Blood, our campus will really achieve a status of attention we _never_ thought we could previously."

Jason allowed himself a slight laugh.

"Well, I thought I could offer my 'expertise' into Japan's top-rated University after being chosen by my peers over at the University of Gotham City to attend here, Miss Yamashita", he says. "While I've studied a great deal of your country's culture over the years & set foot on your land only once for the briefest of times, I've never actually had the chance to experience Japan's lifestyle up until now. To be given an opportunity to be able to teach in a foreign country is something I've always wanted to achieve in my life, & now that dream has finally come true."

"Happy to hear it, Mr. Blood. You'll find, however, that teaching here in Japan isn't _exactly_ the same as doing so in the United States", Tomiko says. "Our two countries still have their differences, so please do your best to follow _our_ customs as if you'd been teaching here your whole life. I expect nothing less from those I hire, be they foreign _or_ domestic. Will you be willing to do that, Jason Blood?"

"I'll do whatever it takes for me to be the best at this University, Dean Yamashita."

"Excellent."

Tomiko now turns her attention to her other newly-hired staff member.

"Satoru Kuroi, you've been a surgeon _and_ a doctor throughout your life?", she asked.

"Yes ma'am", he said. "I've been doing both professions since graduating from college, & I've dissected/saved more people than I care to count in all that time. Some may think it weird for me to be in both areas, what with me in dissecting dead people & using medicines to also make sure they get through whatever ails them, but when you _really_ give the matter some serious thought, you learn that in cutting open a person that died from some form of disease, one can then learn about it & conjure up a medication in order to prevent it from claiming another life. _That's_ why I have become a surgeon & a doctor: to study what people die from & create remedies to save the living."

"I must say, that _is_ very creative, Satoru Kuroi. Being in the fields of the dead _and_ the living will make you quite an invaluable asset here on these grounds. There's probably not many people which _I_ know of that can handle both areas as expertly as you. But like Jason Blood in _his_ field of expertise, I now need to know from you in yours: are you willing to not only _teach_ our students about the human anatomy, but also come to their aide should someone get hurt at a moment's notice?"

"My answer to you is the same as Mr. Blood's: I shall give my full devotion to my tasks, no matter how arduous or difficult it might get. Of that, you can be quite certain of."

Tomiko Yamashita can't help but to smile at his answer.

"You're men of full determination. I _like_ that", she says.

"I only wish that I could've saved young Mona Otori when she was brought into the JR Tokyo General Hospital Ward the other day", Satoru adds, causing Yamashita to stop abruptly & turned to face him.

"You mean that it was _you_ that tried to save Mona?!", Tomiko asked, her face full of shock.

"Y-Yes, that's correct. Unfortunately, her body was too badly cut up & she was bleeding internally even worse, making it impossible to save her before it was too late. You've probably heard about it in the papers & on television & radio, but…what exactly _did_ happen that caused such a young, healthy girl to collapse so suddenly?"

Yamashita took in a deep breath & exhaled before explaining.

"It was the strangest thing, Mr. Kuroi: Mona Otori was a young & promising athlete in our girl's gymnastics class, who was well-respected & liked by her peers. She was as clean & sober as you could ask for in a girl her age, she neither smoked nor did drugs of any kind, & she certainly wasn't on any medication either. But as she tried out for the 100-yard dash, she suddenly collapsed & fell to the ground, acting like she was choking to death. And that's not even the _real_ shocker: from out of nowhere & with no possible explanation, her skin started being cut & sliced all over her body, as if somebody was slashing at her with an invisible blade. This phenomenon lasted for about a minute until she lay still, bleeding & unmoving. It was then we decided to call for an ambulance to take her over to the hospital. In all my years as dean on this campus, I've never seen _anything_ like it! What do _you_ suppose could've happened to that poor girl?"

Feigning ignorance, Satoru took a few moments to come up with an answer for Yamashita.

"I'm afraid I don't _have_ an explanation for you at this time, Miss Yamashita", Satoru says simply. "But I'll look into it further to see if I can piece together any more clues, if you wish. Mona's body is still at the hospital morgue, & they inform me that they'll be performing an autopsy any day now to see exactly how she died."

"They didn't ask for _you_ to do it?", Tomiko asked.

"Even though they were grateful for my services in trying to save Mona's life, they said they'd do it themselves. I decided to respect their wishes & leave them to it."

Dean Yamashita stayed silent for a couple moments before she spoke again.

"If the hospital says _they'll_ perform the autopsy on Mona Otori's body, then we should allow them to. With any luck, an _actual_ cause of death will be found,  & her family can finally get closure on this mystery. A memorial service for Mona will be held by day's end, however. Will you two join us to offer prayers to her soul?"

"Of course we will – you needn't have to ask", Satoru said.

"There's no force on Heaven or Earth that could keep _us_ away from attending, Dean Yamashita", Jason Blood adds. Their answers made Tomiko smile.

"Dedicated to their work _and_ compassionate towards the students – _that's_ the kind of commitment I want to see in my staff!", Yamashita says proudly. "The services will commence at 4:30. For now, let's finish showing you your way around."

Satoru Kuroi & Jason Blood nod & allow Tomiko Yamashita to lead them on.

 _4:45 p.m.:_

As Yamashita led Satoru & Jason through the campus grounds, Nanase was doing the same with Misa as their day progressed: going from class to class in different fields of studies, enjoying lunch in the cafeteria, & memorizing every square inch Misa Kuroi saw with her eyes. Not even the smallest detail escaped her eagle eye, & by day's end, she could almost walk the entire area blindfolded.

When it came time for Mona Otori's memorial service, it was held on the track field where she collapsed as a wreath was held up on a pole as students placed additional flowers, ribbons & even a few balloons in her memory tied onto it. Tomiko Yamashita gave an emotional speech that caused more than a few eyes to become wet with tears, with Satoru & Misa being two of them. Despite not knowing Mona personally, they shed their tears in their failed attempt in saving her life before whatever demonic force that took possession of her claimed the poor girl.

No matter what it took, they would find the cause of it all & stop it dead.

Once Yamashita's speech was finished, the crowd dispersed but remained on the grounds & random people began consulting with each other, sharing their memories of Mona Otori & time they had spent with her. Nanase had given Misa's shoulder a slight tap, & she gestured her over to get away from the crowd in order to consult with her to as few prying ears as possible. Misa surmised that whatever Nanase wished to share with her, she was really adamant with doing so in private.

Being at a distance of close to twenty feet away from the rest, Misa wondered what could be so important to be away from others & be certain they couldn't hear what Nanase has to tell her.

"What is it, Nanase? What's wrong?", Misa asks in a low voice.

"Misa, I think there's something you should know about this University", she replied, her eyes filled with worry.

"How do you mean?"

Nanase took a deep breath & exhaled it before answering.

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but…I do believe this place is haunted or even, dare I say, _cursed_."

"Cursed? What makes you say that?"

"Miss Tomiko Yamashita is _not_ this University's original dean: she's a last-minute replacement for our old dean Daisuke Shimizu, who died this past New Year's Eve."

"What happened to him?"

"It's strange: witnesses say that Daisuke had allegedly stumbled onto the train tracks in Yokohama after being at a party & was struck by a passing bullet train, killing him instantly. Some say it was an accident, while others say it was suicide. But here's the _real_ shocker: Mr. Shimizu is _not_ a suicidal man, nor would he 'allegedly stumble' onto a set of train tracks to be hit either on purpose _or_ by accident. Even when he gets a little drunk, Mr. Shimizu was still a strong-willed man  & knew right from wrong. He would've gotten a taxi to get home or wait at the train station for the next one to arrive."

"Now that you mentioned it, I seem to recall that incident, along with another girl who once attended here that fled off into the base of Mt. Fuji to kill herself after being raped several times."

" _That_ happened in February, when Emi Kino went to the police to report her status & accused several of the boys on campus of doing so. But when she could produce no solid evidence to _prove_ her claims, Emi was expelled by Miss Yamashita & sent to the psychiatric ward, where she escaped & headed to Mount Fuji & took her own life. As you may know, it's an infamous place where suicides are quite frequent, especially among young people."

Misa nodded, knowing Nanase was right: the Aokigahara section of Mount Fuji is famous for its beauty, but is also _infamous_ for its rep of young people going to its base simply to take their own lives. Because of this, the area is known as the Suicide Forest or Sea of Trees. Be it caused by drugs/alcohol, sex-related incidents, or even by simple depression, it's become a hot spot for young suicides with deaths seemingly increasing each year since around 1988.

Despite the bombshell Saiga & his maniacal wife Kirie dropped on her only a few years ago, Misa would never even _think_ of attempting such a dastardly deed: along with the world needing a heroic witch to fend off evil spirits & other supernatural horror, her uncle Satoru needs her more, & would be heartbroken beyond words if Misa was to go & take her own life at her age.

It was something Misa Kuroi would _not_ do to her uncle, no matter how hard the road for her can get at times.

"Nanase, were there any other incidents that occurred here in recent months…either something that was or even wasn't reported to the police?", Misa asked.

Her new friend thought for a moment, wanting to give Misa as accurate information as possible.

"Now that you mentioned it, there were", she says. "In April, during a nature hike through the forests of the Chiba area, the nature hike leader – a man by the name of Koji – took point to explore a cave in order to search for any historic artifacts or wildlife which might be found within. Getting 30 feet inside, the cave suddenly collapsed & sealed up the entrance, trapping Koji & 20 students inside. When rescuers were finally able to clear the entrance to retrieve any survivors, they saw Koji & all 20 of his students dead – some from smoke/dust inhalation, others crushed from boulders that fell within. One of the other staff members accused Miss Yamashita of intentionally sending Koji & his party to their deaths & even threatened to _kill_ Tomiko, charging after her with students  & other staff watching. That man was subdued by several people & held down until the police arrived, where he was sent to jail for a week until he was released on bail by his wife. Needless to say, he was fired from the University because of his tirade."

"Yes, this was featured in the news as well", Misa said. "The man & his wife – Akira & Emiko Honda – were all but killed a month later in a car accident when one of their tires suddenly blew out & crashed through a guardrail of an overpass, plummeting to their deaths below when they crashed into another car that was passing by, killing a whole family within."

"Correct. And one incident that _wasn't_ reported by the police was when a female student – Asagi – just simply vanished as she went on a trip to Nagoya to visit her grandparents when summer recess started, but she never returned in September. Nobody knows what happened to her to this day."

"And you honestly think that Miss Tomiko Yamashita is responsible for it all?"

"She _has_ to be, Misa: our University was always a festive, friendly place to learn & receive a good education at until Daisuke Shimizu was unexpectedly killed & _she_ filled his shoes immediately following New Year's Day! Who _else_ could it be? These are _not_ natural accidents, Misa, even for Japan's standards! _That_ is why I feel this place is now cursed – and it's all because of _her!_ My advice to you is this: don't become too close with Miss Yamashita,  & whatever you do, _do not_ get on her bad side, lest you wish to end up like Akira & his wife did! I'd hate to see you lose your life to someone whose background is as mysterious as a Stephen King novel!"

Nanase gave a quick look to see if anyone was close by, & saw Yamashita, Misa's uncle & Jason Blood coming their way. She quickly changed the subject with Misa, doing her best to sound nonchalant & care-free.

"I hope this little gathering doesn't get you _too_ down, Misa", she said. "Remember: Halloween is just around the corner, & even _we_ enjoy the festivities that come around this time of year! I hope you can join us, Misa: it's something we look forward to every year like the rest of Japan!"

Misa couldn't suppress a smile.

"I'll try my best to make time for it, Nanase", she said, making her new friend grin herself.

"Glad to see you two getting along quite nicely!", Yamashita says, stopping two feet in front of them with both Satoru Kuroi & Jason Blood. "Nanase is right, Misa Kuroi: the unexpected death of Mona Otori _is_ most tragic, but she would want for us all to continue on in life & enjoy it as much as we can, & with Halloween only a few days away, it would be unnatural for any of us to be deprived of such a good time, mourning for her. Try to think of it like this: by having fun on Halloween, you honor her memory & make her spirit happy. Surely there's comfort in _that_ , correct?"

Seeing the warm smiles on both Jason Blood & her uncle Satoru _did_ give Misa comfort amidst this tragedy, & she nods proudly.

"Good advice, Miss Yamashita", she says. "I'll do my best to make room in my schedule for it."

"Glad to hear it, Misa!", Tomiko says gleefully. "I'll be hoping & praying that you can: I've been hearing that _this_ year's festivities will be the most unforgettable one yet!"

"Is that so?", asked Jason Blood. "In that case, I do believe that Satoru & myself shall _also_ join in! Truth be told, I've always favored Halloween over Christmas, & having never been to an All Hallow's Eve celebration here in Japan, it should be an interesting experience!"

"Excellent – the more, the merrier! I'll see you all tomorrow in the morning: Nanase & I have a few things to go over before we head home."

One look from Yamashita, & Nanase nodded.

"Ah, of course, Miss Yamashita", she says, facing her friend. "Excuse me, Misa: this is something that can't be avoided. I'll see you in the morning."

"No problem, Nanase. See you bright & early tomorrow", Misa says as Nanase & Tomiko take off & head back inside the campus as everyone else begins to depart themselves. Soon, only a few were left that includes both Kurois & Jason Blood.

"Misa…have you discovered anything out of the ordinary about this place, anything at all?", Satoru asked once they saw the coast was clear.

"Nanase has dug up some incidents that are tied in with this University – most of which were featured in the news not too long ago", Misa replied. "Not only that, but I've definitely sensed a strong magical aura surrounding this place without drawing attention to myself. Have either of you discovered anything from _your_ end?"

"We certainly have, & it's best to not discuss it here", Jason said. "What we've picked up shouldn't be spoken of while we're still on campus grounds. Satoru, let's head into the city, & kindly take us to one of your finest eateries before we reveal anything more, if you please."

"Shouldn't we head back home to tell John Constantine of what we've dug up here?", Satoru asked. "I'm quite anxious to see if _his_ deductions match that of ours about this University, _and_ if he's located the true source of it all."

"Not just yet. Now that we know for _sure_ that there _is_ a powerful force here, & if it's wise to us somehow, I'd much rather not have it follow us back to where it can strike us at a moment's notice. By strolling through town for a bit, we'll throw it off our trail. It may be nothing in the end, but…it's best not to take any unnecessary chances."

Jason raised a good point: even though Misa used the utmost caution in using her magic to detect any auras of mystical origin, there was always a chance that some of it might get wise to & follow her to cause harm when she or anyone in her party least expects it & put them in grave peril. Thus, by walking through the boroughs of Tokyo for a bit, it could be sought after by Misa & dealt with before doing any harm.

Satoru nodded & spoke before Misa could.

"I agree, Jason Blood. I know of a place not too far from here where we can enjoy a fine meal. We'll check in with John later, & hope he's as successful as we'd been."

"Not to worry", Jason assured him. "If there's one thing I know about John Constantine, it's that the man is more than capable of handling himself, whatever crosses his path. Lead the way, Satoru: _this_ meal will be on me."

Grins of appreciation came from Satoru & Misa's mouths.

 _A gracious host you are, Jason Blood!_ , Misa thought gleefully.

Satoru does indeed lead the way, & the trio head into Tokyo for some fine cuisine.

 **CHAPTER IV**

 _The Kuroi residence, Higashigokencho apartment complex, 10:00 p.m.:_

John Constantine does _not_ like to fail.

Ever since a botched attempt he had made at rescuing a young girl which backfired & got her dragged straight to Hell, the man spent time in a mental institution before embarking on his top profession as paranormal investigator & exorcist, learning everything that he can in order to ensure that what happened to that poor young girl who was taken to Hell is not repeated to anyone else if it was literally in his power to stop it from occurring.

It was why John Constantine was so frustrated with himself right now: every attempt he's made to pinpoint the exact location of the University's primary power has been a bust. He either gets blocked by this powerful force or his spells simply cease to work & fade out, no matter how hard Constantine tried to break through. The exorcist threw a slight fit at every attempt that became a disaster, & he vented his anger first with a series of obscenities, followed by a cigarette he always took outside. He sensed that neither Satoru nor his young niece were smokers, so he always went out the balcony of their place for his nicotine fit, respecting their wishes & not wanting to have their humble abode to smell like tobacco from within.

With the barrier still up, nobody would notice a man in a brown trench coat having a cigarette on the balcony, much less hears what goes on inside as Constantine resumed his magic spell to reach the source & discover where it originates.

The results were still the same every time: John Constantine was met with failure, his magic unable to locate or penetrate the main source of power despite his best efforts & strongest spells.

Whatever or _who_ ever was putting up this defense that even _he_ could not break through was no amateur in the field of magic. It made Constantine wonder: could Kimiko Shimura have an apprentice who was as well-versed into the field of the supernatural as she had been, making sure her legacy continued beyond the grave?

Someone of Shimura's infamous reputation would no doubt commence with such a feat, & if she's succeeded in any way, then Constantine & his allies have a foe just as powerful & possibly depraved as Kimiko herself.

 _That_ would _bloody hell be just like Shimura to do…have herself a protégé & help keep her less-than-stellar reputation alive & well!_, thought Constantine bitterly.

John was about to begin again, only this time to keep on pushing through to the end, even if it meant costing him his life. Sitting Indian-style in front of the pentagram circle he conjured up on the floor, Constantine started chanting again in an ancient tongue with his hands placed outwards, palms facing up like he expects the Man Upstairs himself to pay him a visit this evening.

After a minute or two, a quartet of bright yellow flashes emerged into the room which had broken Constantine's concentration & grabbed his attention. John was half-right in his assumption: someone _has_ decided to come & pay him a visit.

But it _isn't_ God Almighty, & it wasn't to say hello.

It was something _far_ worse… _four_ somethings!

 _Several blocks away:_

Satoru & Misa Kuroi & Jason Blood went to a fine eatery over at the Izakaya Restaurant in the Shinjuku part of the city. The trio enjoyed a fine meal of various seafood, sushi, & chicken Teriyaki smothered in same name sauce. In lieu of things, Jason also wanted to try the blowfish – a tasty delicacy but deadly poisonous if not prepared right. Misa & her uncle were reluctant at first to allow the visitor from Gotham City to be served such a dish that can prove to be fatal should any of the poison remain as it is prepared, even for those with magic coursing through them. Jason Blood reassured them both that it would be all right, & the Kuroi uncle & niece gave in if they allowed Misa to give the fish a quick check to be certain that _all_ the poison is out, right down to the very last drop.

Jason had no problem with it, & when his meal finally came, Misa softly chanted to see if everything lethal to Jason is properly removed. When she found absolutely no trace of the poison, she nodded to Jason, indicating it was 100% safe to eat.

The gajin finished every bite along with his serving of rice & steamed vegetables, saying it was the best dish he's ever had in a long time. Satoru & Misa Kuroi smiled at the notion, & they raised their glasses in a small toast that _somebody_ ate blowfish & lived to tell about it.

It was too funny for them not to laugh, & they enjoyed a heartfelt guffaw before finishing their dinner.

Through it all even as they walked home, neither Jason Blood nor Misa Kuroi felt or detected any form of magic in or near their vicinity.

But whether that was a good thing or not didn't matter: now it _was_ time to get back to the Kuroi residence & John Constantine, regardless if he's successful in his task or if it was a bust.

Seeing the city of Tokyo so tranquil & peaceful, Jason made his thoughts oral to his two companions.

"I must say: I still find it very hard to believe that at one time, our countries were at war with each other, with multiple casualties on both sides", he says.

"The feeling is more than mutual with Misa & myself, Jason", Satoru said. "But _we_ were to blame for it: it was _us_ who made the mistake of attacking Pearl Harbor on that Sunday, December 7th, 1941 – the act that brought the full might of America into a war they wished to have no part of. After the attack, Admiral Yamamoto himself said, 'I fear we have awakened a sleeping giant'. He couldn't have _been_ more correct when he did so."

"That's right, uncle", Misa adds. "The next day, December 8th, 1941, that very same giant was wide awake & mad as hell, with President Franklin Delano Roosevelt declaring war on our country which led to our defeat more than a period of three years later, with the dropping of the atomic bomb on Hiroshima & Nagasaki making it official."

"There _was_ a plus side to it, Misa", Jason says. "Had those bombs _not_ been dropped, America would've made a countrywide sweep that would've cost tens of thousands of lives more than those that died on August 6th & 9th back in 1945. The atomic bombs actually _saved_ more lives than it snuffed out."

Satoru & Misa looked to each other briefly, & nodded in a solemnly manner. This made Jason feel guilty, & he quickly spoke up to alleviate their sorrow.

"Please forgive me, you two", he says. "I know that wasn't the best topic for conversation after a hearty dinner. I was simply admiring the beauty of your city, & it suddenly came to me from out of the blue. I could've – and most certainly should've – picked a better subject for us to converse on. My most humble apologies to you both."

Satoru gave a slight laugh as Misa smiled towards Jason's attempt.

"Not at all, Jason Blood", Satoru said. "No apologies are necessary: more often than not, we Japanese give that very notion thought on several occasion ourselves, wondering what _might_ have happened if we _won_ that war more than 50 years ago instead of America & its allies. Considering how mostly peaceful our life in Japan has been since then, we're all too _happy_ to havelost the war."

Seeing no grudge being held over a serious topic, Jason Blood grinned, relieved.

"Glad to hear it, Satoru", he said. "Your country _has_ been a much better place since those days, & it thrives like a blossoming flower in the spring, bringing only sunshine and…"

Jason's smile disappears & he stops short in the street, causing his two companions to do the same.

"What is it, Jason?", Satoru asked as Blood held up a hand for silence, his other hand to his head as he tries to listen in on a message only he could hear.

"It's John Constantine!", Blood says. "He's asking for our help because…he's under attack at your place!"

Satoru & Misa gasp at the revelation.

"Misa…!", Satoru says as his niece nodded, & they all break into a run with Misa & Jason in the lead.

 _Hold on, John Constantine…we're coming!_ , Misa thought.

She prayed they get there in time.

 _The Kuroi residence:_

John Constantine was barely able to avoid a bloody decapitation by making a backwards leap from a clawed hand that was as swift as it was deadly. His new houseguests were a quartet of six-&-a-half foot tall bipedal bat-like creatures with gray flesh so dark, they look black even in the light. Their hind legs were like those of a wolf, & their feet of four toes ended in sharp claws like their same number of fingers on each hand. Their heads were bald with a pair of crimson eyes, pointed ears & mouths full of sharp teeth that dripped saliva. A pair of long fangs like Dracula's protruded from their upper jaws, giving them an actual vampire look.

In spite of their huge size, these creatures were fast, as Constantine found out _almost_ at the cost of his life. But unless he does some fancy maneuvering, he could very well forfeit it.

Constantine, however, was _not_ one to go down easily, even in the most difficult of times: chanting a quick spell, he shot forth several balls of yellow mystic energy in rapid succession at the creatures, with each one of them dodging John's attacks with ease. Going for more drastic measures, Constantine went for the sword he always kept close by to stab/slice his enemies before they do so with him. Dodging a slash to his back, John reached for his weapon & swung it around, hoping to chop off a limb or even behead the first creature. His swing missed the first monster by inches, but it did manage to give him some space & they all backed away a few feet, hissing & snarling in disgust. Two of them attempted to try & tackle John from either side of him, but the exorcist was wise to this ploy & waited until the right moment to strike. When the pair of creatures leapt at Constantine's sides, he ducked at the very last second to allow both monsters to literally butt heads with each other & collapse to the floor. The other two creatures charged in right after, but Constantine anticipated it: with a powerful left foot, he smashed his foot into the first monster's mouth, the maneuver knocking out several teeth & driving it back. The second beast immediately leapt at Constantine, only to get its head lobbed off at the neck as the decapitated appendage flew across the room, its dark blood trailing as if it were a comet. The headless body fell to the floor with a thump, its neck spewing blood.

Quick as he was, Constantine still fell prey as the one he kicked in the mouth attacked again, grabbing the man's left shoulder with its right hand & snatching his sword arm with its left as John swung it around. The bat-like monster lifted Constantine up over its head & threw the exorcist onto the ground, the impact causing John to lose his weapon as both creatures he caused a head-on collision with recovered & grabbed Constantine by the arms, holding him firmly.

As fiercely as the man struggled & fought to get loose, he couldn't: the blow disoriented him briefly, which was more than enough time for the monsters to gain the upper hand. But John still didn't give up: he raised his legs & kicked the third creature in the chest with all his might, sending it crashing back into a wall. Those strongly holding Constantine gave the man a hard fist in his back, making him cry out sharply as they repositioned him so that he _can't_ use his legs in defense. Now keeping him on his knees, Constantine can only watch as six-&-a-half feet of horror now looms over him, ready to tear him asunder with its bare hands & what remained of its teeth.

Still, Constantine stayed defiant right up to the very end.

"Go ahead& _do it_ to me, you ugly motherfucker!", he snapped through gritted teeth. "I hope you _choke_ when you're devouring my _flesh!_ "

Screeching its loudest, the monster was about to strike like a snake & rip off John's face when the door suddenly swung open to allow Satoru & Misa Kuroi & Jason Blood inside, the protective barrier not hindering their progress.

The three bat-creatures turned to the newcomers & hissed angrily, leaving little doubt on how much they enjoy being interrupted. Acting fast, Misa chanted a spell & thrust her right hand forward that knocked the three monsters away, releasing Constantine in the process, who rejoins his comrades for another attack.

"Uncle…get back!", Misa told Satoru, who wisely obeys & keeps his distance.

The three bat-creatures rise up to renew their attack just as Misa's group was about to.

"Three against three!", Constantine says. "I'd say the odds are just about even! Pick a target, everyone!"

"Thank you, Constantine…I've _already_ picked _mine!_ ", Jason Blood says, picking up John's sword & throwing it with accurate precision at the first charging creature. The weapon gets driven straight into the monster's heart which kills it instantly, the body collapsing like a house of cards. The second creature – the one with fewer teeth in its mouth – was John's personal target, intending to finish what he started with it. Allowing the thing to grab his shoulder with its left hand, the beast raised its right hand to knock off John's head with one swipe. Reaching from behind his back as he charged the monster, Constantine pulled a 12-inch long dagger & sliced off the beast's hand just as it came down, which left a bleeding stump & the creature ripe for plucking. With a powerful thrust of his arm, Constantine rammed his blade into the thing's chin all the way in, with the pointed end of it emerging from atop the beast's skull.

Spewing blood, brain matter & pieces of bone, the monster fell dead backwards like a timbering tree.

Misa took care of the last monster by chanting a spell & motioning with her hands that she was going to snap its neck, which she does: without even _touching_ the creature physically, Misa twists its head around 180 degrees so that it was facing the opposite side, its neck making a loud audible snap of bone being broken. It then dropped to the floor like a lead weight, hitting it with a thud like the others.

When the sounds of conflict had ceased, Satoru emerged from the other room, a large kitchen knife in hand just in case it was the calm before the storm. He saw his makeshift weapon was unnecessary: each of the four bat-creatures were lying dead upon his apartment floor. One was decapitated, another with a sword thrusted through its heart, a third with a dagger rammed through its skull, & the last having its head spun 180 degrees.

He couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed about standing there with only a knife in hand.

But he brushed it aside as a spot of anger rushed into him, seeing his home defiled by such hideous creatures.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?!", Satoru growled. "And what on Earth are _these_ things?!"

"The same kind of creatures under Kimiko Shimura's command that tried to kidnap _me_ in Gotham City just the other night", said Jason Blood, retrieving the sword from one of the dead beasts as Constantine did the same with his dagger  & wiped off the blood staining it. "We suspected there'd be more of them here in Tokyo, but we'd never once believed they'd find us so easily, especially with Misa's barrier shielding your home like it is."

"That's _bullshit!_ Just _how_ were they able to know where we are with the barrier up, & why are _you_ so important that they'd want you kidnapped instead of killed?!"

"Because, Satoru, unbeknownst to most people, I myself am well-versed & trained in the field of mystic arts as John Constantine & your niece is. Like them, I use my magic to protect myself & others. It was _that_ which enabled me to escape from them the first time in Gotham, with invaluable assistance from both Constantine & the urban vigilante known as the Batman. As for your first question on how they're able to find out we were here…your guess is as good as mine, I'm afraid."

"Then permit _me_ to fill you in, Jason Blood", said the Phantom Stranger, who abruptly appeared from out of the blue & into the apartment. "The magic aura surrounding this enemy is strong enough to actually penetrate the barrier which surrounds this place & see what dwells within. I did not acknowledge this information until I've seen these bat-demons enter to attack John Constantine & prepare to finish their task of taking Mr. Blood like they tried in Gotham."

"Wait a moment!", Satoru said, sounding a little annoyed. "You were _watching_ events unfold here in our home, & yet you stood by & did _nothing_ to help John Constantine, or _any_ of us?! If you're supposed to be on our side as you _say_ you are, Phantom Stranger, then the _least_ you can do is step in & lend us a _hand_ when we need it the most! Just what kind of a savior _are_ you anyway?!"

"Uncle, please…", Misa pleaded with him. "Now isn't the time for throwing fits."

"It's quite all right, Misa Kuroi", the Phantom Stranger says calmly. "Satoru's frustration on my refusing to be involved before is understandable. The reason for it is because John Constantine, Jason Blood & yourself had things well in hand with these monsters. Were you in any serious danger of being killed, _then_ my intervention would be most required, & I would've stepped in & offered my aide to deal with these horrid denizens from hell."

"The Phantom Stranger _does_ work in mysterious ways, but he _is_ a man you can depend on & who you'll want by your side when the going gets really tough", said Constantine. "And he _was_ right before: the three of us _did_ handle the situation well on our own without his assistance, & we made it through okay thanks to our quick thinking."

Satoru saw the veracity in John's words: he, Jason & Misa took care of the invading bat-like monsters quite well by themselves, with Constantine getting only a few bumps & bruises for his troubles.

He suspected it was nothing the man couldn't cope with.

Relieved that his niece was all right & everyone survived, Satoru nodded, his temper subsided.

"Okay, I'll certainly give you that" , he said in a much calmer tone. "But _now_ what do we do? If those beasts found us once, there's no doubt they'll keep coming at us until they get what they want…especially since they know where to find us, with Misa's barrier being no protection from the prying eyes of whoever wants Jason Blood."

"Maybe not on its own, but perhaps…", the Phantom Stranger started to say as an idea came to his mind. "All of you – come together to me & form a circle at arm's length from each other. Please don't ask me why…just do it."

Satoru, Misa, John & Jason all did as their mysterious ally suggested.

"Good", the Stranger said. "Now then – reach out with one hand, & place them onto one another's to make sure you're all making physical contact."

Again, the quartet did as instructed.

"Okay, so…what now?", Satoru asked.

"Misa Kuroi, quickly – recite your barrier spell before they get wise!", the Stranger said, & Misa caught on with a nod.

"Heikas heikas estei biberoi!", Misa chanted as a bright flash of white light erupted within the room, causing Satoru & most everyone else to shut his/her eyes but kept their hands in place, never removing them. The Phantom Stranger was the only one who never flinched, let alone closed his eyes to keep from going blind since he can't be.

When the others opened their eyes, they saw that the apartment & all its furniture were fixed & placed back to where they were before the attack. On top of that, the bat-like creatures were all but gone from sight, with not even the slightest drop of blood staining the place anywhere.

"W-What just happened?", Satoru asked, his eyes still disbelieving.

"I believe _I_ know, Uncle", Misa said. "My barrier's power by itself wasn't nearly strong enough to keep us hidden from our new enemies, so by combining our power with that of John Constantine, Jason Blood _and_ that of the Phantom Stranger's, we made our barrier stronger than it was before."

"You are wise as you are powerful, Misa Kuroi", said the Stranger. "Our combined magic powers have fortified the barrier that shields your home. Not only that, it _also_ shields the five of _us_ , keeping us invisible & undetectable by whoever is keeping tabs on us. With our personal barriers surrounding us, we can walk around Tokyo or anywhere else without being spotted by magical forces."

"Good strategy, Stranger", said Jason. "That's _one_ problem solved, but there exists the other of sanctuary. None of us can remain here at Misa & Satoru's home, due to the enemy knowing where it is. And none of us can hope to book a hotel room in time to stop whatever's coming. There _must_ be _some_ place where we can stay at so our enemies can't try to get the drop on us again, magical barriers or not."

"Fortunately, Jason Blood, there _is_ someplace you four can stay at & relax: the Suwa Shrine in the neighboring district of Koraku. I doubt our foes will think to look for any of you there, & even if they did, they'll waste too much time searching each shrine in the immediate area, let alone this one."

"Throwing them off the trail like a fox running through a stream or a brook to lose its scent when pursued by hunters & their hounds", Constantine added. "Perfect: it will give us some time to come up with a plan to try & find this evil & counteract it. And it just so has it that I may have that very idea to help us get closer to the source of it all & see if it can be extinguished before too long."

"What exactly do you have in mind, John Constantine?", asked Misa.

"Let's get over to our new temporary living quarters first, & I'll spill the beans once we get settled in. The sooner we get there, the better it'll be for us all."

Nobody could argue with John's notion: undoubtedly the evil in which sent the bat creatures at Satoru & Misa's home have discovered they can no longer track or follow their intended targets due to the new & stronger barrier spell which now surrounds both the Kuroi residence & the quintet themselves, & decide to send another batch of monsters over to succeed where the last group failed.

Misa & company do _not_ wish to be present if that _is_ the case.

"Let's gather our belongings & head over there as quick as we can!", Satoru said, & immediately went into his bedroom to gather some extra clothes & other essentials & stuffing them into a suitcase, with Misa doing the same.

John Constantine & Jason Blood don't have that problem, as they can basically conjure up anything needed at the drop of a dime, meaning they literally came to Japan with just the clothes on their backs.

Packing their suitcases in record time, the quintet embarked for the Suwa Shrine.

 _Downtown Tokyo:_

A cauldron was placed in the room where the mysterious leader sat, peering down from the safety of said person's throne in darkness as his/her faithful servants in crimson robes peer into the cauldron, which was filled with water that displayed Satoru & Misa Kuroi, Jason Blood, John Constantine & the Phantom Stranger. They'd just defeated the bat-like demons sent in to capture their quarries until they were each defeated. When the quintet gathered around & the Phantom Stranger told Misa to recite her barrier spell, the cauldron flashed a bright white that made the robed figures cry out, shield their eyes & turn away until it faded.

When they looked into the cauldron again, they were stunned at what they saw: there was absolutely _no sign_ of any one of their quarries, & they were unable to peer into the Kuroi residence, seeing only white. Even after several attempts at chanting spells to break through this new defense was worthless.

"What happened?!", asked the mystery person from atop the throne.

"Our targeted quarries combined their magic to create an even _stronger_ barrier than before, my liege!", said one robed figure. "They've _completely_ blocked us from our point of view: we _cannot_ penetrate thiskind of new defense they've put up, much less track them anywhere despite out best efforts!"

The leader stayed silent for a few moments to contemplate this turn of events as everyone kept quiet as well.

"I must admit: even _I_ could not have foreseen this possibility", the leader said. "The Phantom Stranger's power is quite an admirable force to be reckoned with, not to mention that of John Constantine, Jason Blood, _and_ Misa Kuroi: the latter witch _is_ as formidable as I've heard. You were _right_ the other day, my servant: she _is_ someone you do _not_ wish to have going against you, same as with Blood's alter ego Etrigan."

"What shall we _do_ , my liege?", asked another robed figure. "With no way of keeping tabs on any of our targets, we'll _never_ be able to intercept them if they should get too close to our operation before we're ready! Even Misa's uncle Satoru is shielded from us! Our plans could be in _great_ jeopardy unless something gets done!"

"You needn't worry yourself over it, any of you: while they _are_ better shielded from us than before, the opposite is _also_ true. _They_ cannot locate _us_ any more than _we_ can of _them_ , putting our operation in no kind of risk. Speaking of which…how goes the preparations? Are we close to completion to the deadline I gave all of you?"

"Yes, my liege: despite this unexpected turn of events from our targets, everything _is_ going according to your instructions & specifications. We _will_ be ready by the time the hour at hand is upon us."

Although no one could see it, their leader smiled big.

"Excellent", the leader says. "Continue to serve me well, & I will see to it that you are greatly rewarded as I promised each & every one of you. For now…there's another task I need for you to perform."

With their new instructions, they give their commander a bow of respect & the robed figures listened intently.

The leader smiled even bigger, knowing it was very close now.

 _The University of Tokyo, October 29_ _th_ _, 9:10 a.m.:_

Getting shelter at the Suwa Shrine in the Koraku district wasn't too difficult: Satoru gave the caretaker there – who was a woman in her mid-50s that looked good for her age – a plausible story indicating that he, his niece & their two guests staying with them were attacked by hoodlums & needed a place to stay at until it was confirmed safe by the police to return home again. His story wasn't entirely untrue, of course, but he more than knew well enough to keep bat-like monsters from the pits of hell portion out of his tale of woe.

Fortunately, the woman – named Makoto – was all too kind to accept their company & offer her hospitality to them with a room to call their own & comfortable mats to sleep on. It was like being back in the historic period of the country, living the way of the samurai almost.

In spite of the danger they were all in, the quartet enjoyed the experience, especially John Constantine & Jason Blood, who never really had the chance to enjoy Japanese customs aside from having been to restaurants in America, where everything was prepared in front of them upon a huge grill.

Once their ordeal is over, they must see if they can remain in Japan a bit longer to enjoy more of their customs.

But, like the old saying goes, 'Business before pleasure'.

Luckily, their situation did not deter them from having a good night's sleep, & they slept their best that evening, waking up as refreshed as they've ever felt in a long time. That also went for Constantine & Blood, both of whom had difficulty lying down for some Zs without waking up from a horrible nightmare, more often than not.

Here, however, they were able to sleep peacefully & not have wet the sheets with sweat or wake up screaming.

After a hearty breakfast from Makoto, the quartet thanked her & went over to the University as the caretaker did her duty & handled things at the shrine like she does every day, guests or not.

Catching up with Nanase, Misa went to her homeroom to begin her day as Satoru reported to _his_ post over at the doctor's office. When Miss Yamashita caught up with Jason Blood & saw he had brought John Constantine with him to the University, she demanded to know what his deal is. Jason Blood has explained his idea to Tomiko of his friend's unexpected arrival, & it seemed to have struck a chord with Yamashita because she allowed John to remain.

Nodding their gratitude, Jason Blood & his friend entered his homeroom class as the students look at the new arrival in amazement.

"Good morning, class!", Jason says with a warm smile. "I have a very special treat for all of you: the man that you see here with me today is my good friend John Constantine, who happens to be a foremost expert in the field of the supernatural & other paranormal phenomenon, just as I myself is. And with Halloween being only two days away, I thought it'd be best for you all to be formally educated in this realm that fits with the spirit of All Hallows' Eve, as Halloween was at one time called, along with All Saint's Eve & even Allhallowe'en. But we'll probably get to _that_ in the next day or so, because Mr. Constantine has something else he wishes to share with you today. And so, I give the floor to him."

Removing his trench coat & hanging it on the back of Jason's chair, John nods his thanks & takes it away.

"Good morning, people", Constantine says, keeping his composure firm but friendly. "To get us started on the day's lesson, let me first ask you this: you all have heard the fairy tales of stories like Cinderella, Little Red Riding Hood, The Pied Piper, or even that of Snow White, am I right?"

The majority of students nodded in answer.

"Excuse me, sensei Constantine", said a male student. "Forgive my asking this, but…what do any one of these classic children's fairy tales have to do with Halloween?"

Jason Blood & John Constantine look to each other with a smile of amusement.

"Everything", the paranormal investigator says, facing the class again. "What some people may not fully realize is that, long before folks like the Walt Disney Company made these stories into the classic entertainment movies they are today, those aforementioned fairy tales & many others were _not_ meant to _entertain_ people, but to _frighten_ them."

A chorus of murmurs erupted throughout the class before Constantine spoke again.

"That's right: you see, the _original_ versions of these fairy tales were all flat-our _horror_ stories that scared the bejesus out of folks, particularly children & young adults. And let me add that these stories were very horrible & quite gruesome in detail, such as in the story of Hansel & Gretel, where they come across a gingerbread house & an old witch who wished to stuff the kids in their oven & actually _eat_ them before they make good their escape. In an early version by the French, a devil takes the place of the witch & puts together a sawhorse to put the children on & simply bleed them. Feigning ignorance to not know what a sawhorse is, the devil's wife demonstrates by lying down upon it. Just as she does, the children slit her throat, take all of the devil's money, & run off into the woods!"

Louder murmurs from the students indicated to Blood & Constantine that they were beginning to get into this newly-found (to them) information.

"We…we honestly never knew that there _was_ an original version of Hansel & Gretel, let alone those _other_ fairy tales you mentioned, sensei Constantine!", said a female student, her face in shock but still intrigued. "Can you tell us _more_ about them? We'd really _love_ to hear it!"

Nods of admiration from the other students gave John Constantine his answer.

That said, he smiled & got down to business, resuming his lecture on the origin of The Girl Without Hands.

 _Lunch hour:_

As Jason Blood & John Constantine were giving _their_ class the lesson in true classic horror, Misa had spent _her_ morning learning about the galaxy beyond Earth, i.e. the many discovered constellations like Ursa Minor, Aquarius, Scorpius, Orion, Pegasus (named after the winged horse in Greek Mythology),  & others with Nanase. At lunch, they took their tray of today's special of fish & chicken strips with rice & a choice of either a brownie or fruit for dessert. They sat with each other over at a secluded spot in the lunch room, & Nanase looked around to see that there was no one close by who could eavesdrop on their conversation.

When she made sure they were truly alone, Nanase started conversing with her friend.

"Misa, I have something to tell you further", she says, keeping her voice to a moderate level.

"Does it still have something to do with Miss Yamashita & _this_ place?", Misa asked.

"Yes. Remember when I told you the other day that this place was cursed since she arrived here as our dean? To have my suspicions confirmed, I did a small ritual last night before bed to detect any traces of evil that might be found within the city limits. After nearly an hour of trying, I was finally able to locate & hone in on its source…and as I had gravely feared, it's _right here_ in this very University!"

"How many times did you check just to make sure you weren't led astray?"

"Only once, but it was all I needed: I kept my focus on this place for more than fifteen minutes to be positive, & sure enough, it _reeks_ of pure evil!"

"You know of how to properly conduct magic & rituals?"

"I know enough in order to search for the source of evil spirits/curses, & we're standing right in the middle of it, Misa. I wouldn't have brought this up to you if any of my accusations were false, believe me."

"Who else have you told about this to, Nanase?"

"Only you: when I first saw you, I felt that you were someone with whom I could share this information with, even if you _are_ a newcomer here. What can we _do_ , Misa? If this evil should remain at this University, I fear even _more_ bad things will happen to other students & teachers, & possibly even to this building itself!"

Misa took Nanase's hands in her own & looked at her in the eye.

"The first thing to do is to not panic, Nanase", Misa says. "Next, we don't tell a single soul about what you've discovered to anyone, & I mean _anyone_. Listen: I myself know something of magic,  & maybe _I_ can try & locate this same source of evil that you are. Just act normal & don't let it get under your skin, lest you create a scene which could botch this whole thing up. Above all else, don't allow Miss Yamashita in on what you've learned: if she really _is_ part of this ordeal as you strongly claim she is, then it's best to not tip her off on what you're up to. Can you do that?"

Nanase nodded in as firm a posture as she could.

"Thank you, Misa", Nanase says. "Knowing I have _you_ at my corner gives me the strength to face this thing with a lot more confidence."

Misa gave Nanase a nod & smile for reassurance.

Both girls finished their lunches in silence.

 _4:00 p.m.:_

When the bell rung at the end of the day, the students all gathered up their books, papers & personal belongings as their day came to another conclusion, gathering in droves & making their way towards the exits, with some of them remaining to speak with friends and/or loved ones. Those from Jason Blood's class where John Constantine had taught the true origins of classic well-known fairy tales were still reeling in both bewilderment & fascination, never realizing even once that at one time these fables scared people beyond imagination.

One thing is for certain: these students will _never_ look at fables like 'Hansel & Gretel', 'Snow White', or even 'The Little Mermaid' the same way again!

But while it did shock them, it still left for something to be desired, & they thanked John Constantine for this stunning but marvelous revelation of stories & Disney films they read about & watched when they were younger kids.

It left Blood & Constantine satisfied, knowing the students know the truth about them… _and_ that it shook them to the core, making the situation somewhat humorous to both men.

After gathering up Satoru & Misa Kuroi, the quartet make their way to the exit like most of the other students & staff until they get stopped in the hallway by Tomiko Yamashita's assistant Noriko Handa, who appeared in front of the group & getting their attention.

"Miss Handa", said Satoru. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry for the sudden intrusion, but…Miss Yamashita would like to see the four of you."

"Did she say why?", asked Misa.

"No she didn't, & I didn't ask. She just said she wishes to see you four, that's all."

The quartet looked at each other in wonder.

"Not a problem, Miss Handa", said Jason. "We'll go see her right away."

Noriko smiled & nodded in gratitude.

 _Yamashita's office:_

There was a soft knock on the door as Tomiko looked up from her folder of papers.

"Come in", she said, closing the folder & stashing it away in her desk drawer. John Constantine opened the door which also allowed Jason Blood, Satoru & Misa Kuroi entrance.

"You wanted to see us, Miss Yamashita?", asked Jason as John closed the door.

"Yes indeed, Jason Blood", Tomiko said. "First, let me begin by saying that your idea of having your friend John Constantine give a lecture on the true origins of classic fairy tales was a brilliant idea – it was such a great value in both entertainment _and_ education! Just about everyone who was there for your presentation told me how thrilling it was to learn further in those fabled stories they grew up with! A big congrats to you both on a job well done!"

Everyone in the room smiled.

"Wow! You actually told them those stories in their original format, Constantine?", Misa asked.

"It was Jason's idea mostly", Constantine admitted. "Since Halloween was in just two days, he felt the students could use something that'd fit in with the spirit of things, not to mention give them a little education in old horror at the same time. It's not often they get to hear these classic fairytales in their true original way, so when Jason asked me to assist him on it, I simply couldn't refuse. Call it as giving them the best of both worlds."

Misa's smile widened: as a child, she was given the very same lecture on classic fairy tales & how they used to be told in ancient times before Disney & others got hold of them. She was pleased both inside & out that people today are being taught of their true origins, despite how gruesome & horrible in detail they were at times.

As a joke, Misa also hoped that their childhood wouldn't be ruined by this lesson.

"And that's exactly _why_ I called you all in here today", Yamashita says, regaining their attention. "Just as John Constantine had stated, Halloween is in two days, & this University holds an annual celebration for it every year. I'd like to have the four of you here with me same time tomorrow when the day is done to discuss some ideas you might have & share to help make this holiday season one of our most unforgettable."

"You want _us_ in particular to come up with some ideas for your Halloween party, Miss Yamashita?", Satoru asks.

"Yes. Although you've all just arrived, you showed great promise to me in these last two days. The other staff members have told me on how dedicated you are in your work, plus they _love_ the idea of having gajin teachers here in our University who have inspired them in ways even _they_ never thought were possible. Plus, I've been hearing that Misa  & Nanase are getting along quite well, & Nanase is a girl who mostly keeps to herself. Misa here is helping to bring that girl out of her shell, so to speak…and that's a _good_ thing."

"I honestly never knew that Nanase was so immersed in solitary, Miss Yamashita", Misa said.

"She's been that way ever since her parents were killed in an accident while rock climbing at Mt. Odake. For most of her childhood, she's been going from orphanage to orphanage, her hobby of the horror genre & other strange forms of entertainment being her only known companion. I wonder if that's unhealthy for Nanase, especially since she had begun this hobby of hers at such a young age."

"Let's not make that quick a judgment on her just yet, Miss Yamashita", Jason Blood says. "Don't forget: I am a well-known demonologist, who spent his whole life in studying the occult & other weird, unexplainable phenomenon. I don't think it would be right to say that her hobby is having such a bad influence on Nanase: she just feels that her hobby is the _best_ way of dealing with the loss she suffered when she was a child. Children who go through a terrible experience like that deal with it in their own perspective ways…that's all."

The room was silent as Yamashita pondered on what Jason Blood relayed. It _was_ a horrible tragedy for Nanase Mizuno to have to endure as a child, seeing her parents killed right in front of her & being alone in the world. That kind of trauma stays with a child throughout their lives, no matter how hard they try to forget or even shake it off. If her obsession with things horror keeps Nanase's sanity & _not_ cause any harm to those who might get near her, then it could be just as normal as someone who, say, studies and/or performs magic for shows like Harry Blackstone Sr., or even escape artists like the legendary Harry Houdini, who could literally get free from any trap he was placed in.

Aside of keeping her distance from most others, Nanase Mizuno is as normal as can be.

 _At least Jason Blood can make a living in his profession_ , Yamashita thought.

Why couldn't Nanase achieve the same goal?

"Miss Yamashita, if _you_ believe it'd be a good idea, I can ask Nanase to help us when Halloween comes", Misa offered. "The opportunity might enable her to come even further out of her shell, & becoming involved in a vocational activity would help her achieve that."

"You know something, Misa? I agree with you on that", Yamashita said. "Do me a favor: when you see Nanase tomorrow morning, tell her I wish to see her in my office immediately. Please don't mention what we discussed just now to her – leave _that_ to me. Will you do that?"

"I can certainly ask her, Miss Yamashita. I just don't know if she'll actually show up, considering what you've told us about her."

"You needn't worry, Misa: Nanase may be stubborn at times, but she knows better than to disobey a direct order from _me_. Once you tell her I need to see her, she'll come to me."

Misa nodded, making Tomiko smile.

"Thank you kindly, Misa Kuroi", she says. "Therefore, I shall see you all tomorrow after classes. The matter is now closed, & you're free to go. Good night."

"Good night, Miss Yamashita – and thanks", Satoru said, bowing in gratitude as the others do the same before exiting her office.

Tomiko steepled her fingers & placed her head atop them on her desk.

 _With_ them _assisting, this_ will _be the greatest Halloween celebration of this or_ any _year!_ , she thought.

Her smile grew large.

 **CHAPTER V**

 _The Chiyoda District, 10:00 p.m.:_

Satoru, Misa, Jason & John walked about the city after their meeting with Tomiko Yamashita to grab themselves a much-needed meal & do a brief stint as guided tours for the two gajins, taking them to areas of Tokyo they've not yet seen in their visit via tour bus: Hakusan, Koishikawa, Iidabashi, Nishikanda, & other districts close enough to the Suwa Shrine at Koraku. The Kurois figured that Jason Blood & John Constantine could use a little pleasure mixed in with their business while in Japan's capital city, & could _also_ be useful in searching for any kind of leads which might be all but beneficial to their cause: like hawks searching for food from the skies, the quartet kept their eyes peeled & senses on high alert for anything that contained even the smallest hint of magical properties.

For most of their tour, neither Misa, Jason nor John had gotten so much as a nibble.

But when they get to the park which surrounds the Imperial Palace & Three Palace Sanctuaries when they get to Chiyoda, their sudden nibble becomes a hard pull on their magical lines, & they need to reel it in before it gets away.

Giving each other a nod, they four rise from their seats & head up to the front of the bus.

"Excuse me, driver", said Satoru. "Would you be so kind as to let the four of us off here at the National Museum of Modern Art?"

The driver – a man in his mid-50s – looked at him like he was having too much to drink.

"Why would you want to get off _there_ for?", he asked. "The place is about to close, if it hasn't already."

"Oh, we're not here for that: we wish to take our two gajin friends here on a tour of this area", said Misa. "They wish to see _this_ part of Tokyo thoroughly, but they can do a better job of it by going on foot. Just stop & let us off by the parking lot & we'll take it from there."

The driver was still reluctant to do as the Kurois suggested until John Constantine stepped in.

"Here you go, mate", he says, handing the driver a pair of bills that equaled to 20000 yen. "It's all yours if you do as the lady & her uncle here requested."

Taking a peek at the money being offered him, the driver pulled over to the side of the road & opened the door to let them out. As promised, Constantine gave the man his prize, which he took with delight.

"Folks, while walking about this area, please be careful", the driver warned. "They say there's been all kinds of strange noises that occur at night, & it's been happening for nearly a month now."

"Not to worry – we know how to handle ourselves", Jason Blood reassured them, getting nods from the rest of his party. "Good night…and thank you once again!"

Nodding back with a smile, the driver closed the bus door & headed off, leaving the quartet alone.

"You sensed it as I have, didn't you, Misa?", asked John Constantine.

"Yes", she replied, getting her dagger out. "The magic in this area is strongest from somewhere within the trees. Let's get down there & see what it is – it _could_ be the vital clue we've been searching for!"

"As we do so, let us take the utmost caution", Jason warned. "Something about this doesn't feel right, & we have _no_ idea on what to expect once we go into the foliage. It's best we all stay together as a group – no wandering off for anyone for any reason. Agreed?"

"Agreed", Satoru, Misa & John say in unison.

"Good. Satoru, stay in front of me so I can guard you close. Misa, Constantine…please take point."

Nodding, the latter two take lead as Satoru followed with Jason Blood in the rear, his mystic senses on full & at the ready for the first nasty surprise that comes their way. The same went for Misa Kuroi & John Constantine, both of whom keep their hands out as if to feel for anything unusual like they were stumbling around in the dark.

In a way, they _were_ …figuratively speaking, that is.

Entering the foliage of trees, Misa & John get drawn to it even further.

"Can you feel it as I do, John Constantine?", Misa asked.

"As I live & breathe, lass", John said. "The deeper we go into the woods, the stronger the magic becomes."

"Can either of you pinpoint its exact location?", asked Satoru.

"Hard to tell, mate: it almost feels like we're swimming in a _lake_ of magic. It's difficult to say where its origin is, but we're definitely onto something!"

"I myself can feel its strength increase the further we go, Constantine", Jason Blood says. "It feels too strange, almost as if…"

Before Jason can finish his statement, the surrounding area of foliage erupted in a white bath of light which has spread from the water's edge to that of the Imperial Palace. To regular folks, it was as invisible as the very air in which they breathe, & not a sound could be heard as it erupted throughout the park. Anyone on the outside of it won't be able to get inside, & vice versa. They also would not be able to see what occurs inside except for trees; it would be like staring into a one-way mirror.

For the quartet, it was danger: they know this was _not_ one of Misa's barrier spells, & they've each come to the same conclusion Jason Blood was about to relay.

"They've been _watching_ us! They _knew_ we'd come!"

"Makes perfect sense to _me_ , mate!", Constantine says. "With us making Misa's barrier stronger the other day & unable to keep tabs on us, these blighters figured the only way to _get_ us is to set a _trap_ for us – and we bloody hell _fell_ for it, hook, line & sinker!"

" _They_ were the cheese,  & _we_ were the _mice_ foolish enough to go _after_ it!", Satoru said without humor.

"No, uncle – _they're_ going to find out that _these_ mice _sting_ like bees!", Misa said, her posture going in a fighting stance with the rest of her party.

"It _still_ won't do you or any of your friends any good, Misa Kuroi", said a voice that sounded like it was coming through a synthesizer, making it unrecognizable as male or female. Turning to the sound, the quartet see a group of red robed figures emerge from behind the trees as if by magic, their numbers adding up to close to two dozen. Each one held a sword in their hands, & their faces were obscured by their hoods, making their identities concealed.

"So what's the deal here, people?", asked Constantine. "You here to try & capture us again like last time? That didn't work out too wellfor the _other_ stupid buggers who attempted it! You think you'd all be smart enough to _know_ better & throw in the bloody _towel!_ "

"Our leader would be _very_ displeased & unforgiving if we were to do that, John Constantine", said one of the red robed cultists. "We are instructed to bring in Jason Blood, Satoru & Misa Kuroi & yourself alive. But…our leader has grown quite weary & tired of your continued resistance to submit to our whims, & thus has made it clear that while we _must_ bring you four in alive, it _doesn't_ mean you four have to be in perfect condition!"

"We're _more_ than ready to receive our share of cuts & bruises, creeps!", Jason said. "How about _you?!_ "

"More than so", the robed figure concludes before he points forward, giving his troops the signal to attack. Like a living wave, the robed cultists charge at Satoru, Misa, Jason & John in an attempt to take them down quickly using sheer numbers. Misa conjures up a spell & thrusts her hand forward to drive back a trio of attackers who got closest to her, while John Constantine used a spell that made two of them spontaneously combust into living torches, giving each one only a few seconds to scream before they dissolve into piles of ashes. Jason Blood was able to grab one of their swords & slices off the head of one attacker before driving his weapon into another through the heart.

Satoru picks up the sword of the beheaded cultist & wields it expertly, blocking an attacker's swing before he slices off his left arm as Jason finishes him off by driving it into his skull. Brain & blood spew from the wound as the cultist falls dead.

"Nice work, Satoru!", Jason says, blocking another's sword. "How'd you learn to wield a sword that good?"

"When you've worked as a surgeon for as many years as _I_ have, you also learn how to use _other_ kinds of sharp instruments!", he replied, staving off a new attacker. "That, & my niece's profession urged me to sharpen my fighting skills as much as my blades!"

"Good…because you'll definitely be _needing_ them tonight!"

Nodding, Satoru & Jason clash blades with more cultists.

Using both her sword skills & vast agility, Misa blocks & dodges swings from her enemies as they crowd about her, staying clear of their blades & clanging metal with them when she couldn't. Slicing off the leg of one cultist, she stabs the creep through the heart, staining her weapon with blood before beheading another. John Constantine tried to use another spell to bring down more cultists, but they were quicker than they appeared to be: two of them tackled the man like he was a dummy at football practice & brought him down to the ground. The exorcist threw them off with a simple clonking of heads that crushed their heads in where their skulls met with a sick crunch; along with his magical skills, John Constantine was adept at physical hand-to-hand fighting, & can rumble with the best of them.

One cultist tried to stab Constantine in the shoulder to slow him down, but the paranormal investigator dodged in time as the blade only made contact with grass & dirt. Kicking the creep in the solar plexus, John took the weapon in hand & ended his attacker's life by driving it through the mouth & out the back. Both sides spurted blood before falling dead as John removed his weapon. Another cultist grabbed his sword arm to restrict him from using it, but got a blast of mystical flames to the face when John used his free hand to give the creep a burning that melted the face off, revealing only a skeletal face. The figure screamed for five seconds before John lobbed his head off & the body fell to the ground. When one cultist tried sneaking up on Constantine from behind him, the exorcist raised his sword over his head & cut the creep from the top of his skull to the groin in one swoop. Blood & a few inner organs spewed from the deep slash Constantine made, & the body fell backwards like a timbering tree while still squirting ichor.

Misa used her magic to throw a pair of cultists back into a tree, the impact breaking bones with an audible crack as they fell in lifeless husks. She did the same with another, only this time he was impaled through the heart by a thick branch, his very appendage dangling at the end of it & spewing blood before it ceases to beat seconds later. The eyes of Misa's would-be captive went dark that same time.

Jason Blood stood close by with Satoru, who was more than capable of holding his own, bringing down cultist after cultist as they get close enough to taste cold steel before dropping to the ground with fatal wounds and/or missing limbs. Delivering the killing blows to the last three cultists, the quartet regroup in case any further cultists decided to be foolish enough to try & capture them again on this night.

"Everybody all right?", Jason Blood asks.

"A blood splotch here & there, but otherwise fine, mate", Constantine said, making Misa smile a bit as he gave her indifferent with a wink.

"Same here", Satoru said. "Although it's too bad we couldn't leave at least _one_ of these bastards alive to get any information out of. We _need_ to know who wants us captured so badly!"

"Fortunately, Satoru Kuroi… _I've_ done _precisely_ that", said the Phantom Stranger, who appeared from behind a tree with one of the cultists wrapped in lime green mystic bonds.

"Where did you find _this_ one, Phantom Stranger?", Misa asked as said person approached with his captive.

"This is their leader: he tried to slip away until _I_ made him think otherwise", the Stranger explains, removing the gag from the mouth of his captive & undid the hood to reveal a young man in his early 20s with brown eyes & hair. He had the look of pure malevolence on his face, & he looked awfully familiar to Jason Blood & John Constantine.

"It _can't_ be!", Jason said.

"You _know_ of him, Jason Blood?", Misa asked.

"He most certainly does, & so do _I_ , love!", John Constantine said before Jason Blood could speak. "He was in our very class today as I was giving my lecture! All he did was sit & stare at us with a face like stone, looking as if he wished us great bodily harm! Even when the class laughed at a joke or two I've made, his face remained unchanged! He didn't even _smirk_ in amusement during all that time!"

"And when he _left_ our class, he gave us that evil eye again just before walking out the door!", Jason added as he got up to the young man's face. "Let's get some answers, son: ever since Gotham City only a few nights ago, I've been a primary target & sought after & wanted brought in alive for a reason! I don't mind saying that I am _tired_ of it beyond words, & now _you're_ going to _tell_ me & my friends what we want to know! _Who_ is your leader, & _why_ the hell does he/she want my friends & I brought in alive?! What's being planned once we're caught?! _Talk_ , goddammit!"

The young man stared hard at Jason & said nothing.

"You & your clan of cultists have made us _very_ angry these last few days!", Jason warned. "If we have to resort to using torture to get you to talk, we _won't_ have a problem doing so! It'd be _wise_ for you to just tell us what we want to know _before_ it comes to that! _Well?!_ "

It was then the young man finally speaks.

"I've only _this_ to say to you & your friends, Jason Blood: no matter how hard you fight, you _will_ succumb to & do our master's bidding in due time, along with everyone else on this mudball of a planet!"

Neither Jason nor any of his band could contemplate what the young man meant: without warning, his eyes had suddenly burst ichor & left empty holes before literally melding shut on their own. Jason gave his captive space as he & everyone else backed away to witness a horrid metamorphosis: like his eyes, the man's mouth also sewed shut as if by magic, & his head split in two right down the middle, spilling his brains & revealing sharp teeth on the sides which created a new mouth. His entire body grew & morphed into something less than human, breaking the bonds he'd been bound in. The clothes were ripped & were shaken off as a dog would, & his flesh became more rough & scaly like that of an alligator's. His arms were reshaped into a second pair of legs, looking much like that of an insect's but with feet that ended in sharp claws, & the rear legs were refitted in the same manner. From the sides, a second new pair of legs in contrast with the others emerged, & the thing now dropped on all six appendages. What began as a human being in a sick cultist group has become something of a monstrous version of a bulldog ant, & the jaws that was once a human head extend to two-&-a-half feet in length. With the metamorphosis complete, the creature measured to a length of a good nineteen feet, & a height of over ten feet.

In its new form, the monster let out a boisterous roar that would've been heard from all over Tokyo, were it not for the barrier that was up.

For the finishing touches, a pair of eyes on stalks emerged from right behind the thing's gigantic maw, & they have them set on Jason Blood.

 _Shit!_ , Jason thought, realizing it himself.

Unleashing another roar, the monster charged.

"Everyone, watch out…!", Jason warned as the thing came at them.

It was too little, too late: John Constantine, Satoru & Misa Kuroi dived to safety as the beast lashed out, but the Phantom Stranger & Jason Blood were a bit slow, & they were buffeted hard by a powerful backhand that sent them soaring through the air & crashing into a thick tree. As they made contact, the trees splintered & sprayed pieces of it in all directions, leaving the Phantom Stranger dazed but otherwise unhurt.

Jason Blood, however, was another story: upon impact, bones can be heard cracking & the man cried out from the anguish coursing through his body, feeling like his skeleton was failing & he received this pain from head to toe, hurting to even breathe.

" _Jason!_ ", Satoru & Misa cried out as they & Constantine ran over to his side. The demonologist had grabbed his sides with gritted teeth, showing how much the pain hurts. The monster attacked again, but the Stranger put up a lime green translucent barrier to keep it back as it raked the shield with its claws.

" _Hurry_ , Jason!", the Stranger says. "This beast is stronger than it seems! I won't be able to hold it back for long! We need to add some extra muscle on our side if we're to bring this monster down! And _that_ means…!"

"Yes…I know what it means!", Jason said through gritted teeth as he painfully rose, his agony rising with each move he makes."

" _What_ 'extra muscle' was he referring to, Jason?", Misa asks. "Surely he can't mean _you?!_ You're in _no_ position to be fighting this thing!"

"Maybe not _me_ , Misa…but I'm sure that _he_ does! You two may want to step back some – things are about to get a little more crazy around here!"

"How do you mean, Jason?", asked Satoru.

"I'm afraid there's no time for any explanations, Satoru!", Constantine said, placing his arm in front of him & his niece. "Just do as Blood asked of you…this is something you _really_ need to see!"

With no time to lose, Satoru & Misa Kuroi do as John suggested, & they back up to a distance of twelve feet.

 _Now we're_ really _gonna have some fun tonight!_ , Constantine thought eagerly.

Having his friends at a safe distance, Jason wasted no time.

"Change, change, o form of man! Release the might from fleshy mire! Boil the blood in heart of fire! Gone! Gone, the form of man! Rise the demon… _Etrigan!_ "

As Jason Blood recited his chant, the eyes of Satoru & Misa Kuroi widened as another startling metamorphosis occurred this evening: Jason's flesh turned to an orange-yellow, & his entire form grew more muscular. Gone was the business attire that got replaced by one of blood red, along with boots on his feet. The legs were bare, & his hands all sported black claws. His head was devoid of any hair but sprouted a pair of small horns upon his forehead, & ears that resembled fish fins were placed on the sides. A pair of crimson eyes flashed with burning rage, & his mouth was filled with sharp teeth. A purple cloak hung from his neck & shoulders, & a black belt was wrapped around his waist.

Satoru & Misa gasped at the sight of a demon standing in place where Jason Blood used to.

"What the _hell_ …?!", Satoru started to say.

"You're not the _only_ one to say that upon seeing him change for the first time, mate!", Constantine said. "But, as the Phantom Stranger mentioned before…we _need_ him right now!"

"You _sure_ , Constantine?", Misa asked. "What's to stop him from going after _us_ once we defeat this thing?"

"Worry not, young Misa Kuroi!", Etrigan said, turning to her. "Etrigan _knows_ you are not the enemy that needs to be destroyed this night! And on _that_ particular note…"

"Yes!", the Phantom Stranger says. "When I let down this shield, we will attack this creature at all fronts!"

"Not just yet, Stranger!", Misa said, facing Satoru. "Uncle, let _us_ handle this one…please!"

Satoru was about to protest, but a pleading look from his niece & a nod/wink from John Constantine was all the persuasion Satoru needed to grant his niece's request, & he nodded in reply.

"He's all yours, Misa, everyone!", he says. "Just be very careful confronting this thing – it's no pushover!"

"Don't worry, mate… _we're_ no amateurs either!", Constantine said. "We're ready, Stranger – _do it!_ "

" _Go!_ ", the Phantom Stranger said, lowering his shield.

Once the Stranger let down his defense, he, John Constantine, Misa Kuroi & Etrigan went in to attack the six-legged monster that lashed out as soon as they were in range. Its left front leg tried smashing Misa flat, but she avoided death by diving to one side as Constantine backed her up with a volley of flame balls he shot forth from his hands after a quick chant. His flame ball attack hit the creature on the side as the Phantom Stranger & Etrigan have used their own flame attacks on the thing's front & back. While they all did _hurt_ the beast, it still did not _stop_ it: using one of its rear legs, the monster reached up to grab the Phantom Stranger in midair, who was unable to dodge in time. Etrigan didn't fare any better: from the monster's mouth, snakes of pink tentacles emerged & wrapped themselves around Etrigan as his arms & legs were pinned, unable to find any leverage. Try as they might, neither combatant could get loose.

Etrigan couldn't even belch any flames from his mouth, as the monster's tentacle-like tongues kept it closed.

But with its attention focused on the Stranger & Etrigan, the creature left itself open for an attack by Misa Kuroi & John Constantine, & both were quick to take advantage of this vulnerability. Nodding, both sorcerers chanted the same spell & thrusted their hands forward. Their combined powers fiercely pushed the monster over to one side & had knocked it down temporarily, the maneuver freeing the Phantom Stranger from its grip. Etrigan was still wrapped up in its snake-like tongues, until the Stranger came to his aide & used mystic flames to burn the appendages that held the demon as he fell to the ground, landing upon his feet & striking back with his own flames from both his hands.

Misa Kuroi & John Constantine have kept the pressure up themselves by driving their swords into the creature's ankles in hopes to restrict its movements. Amid the stabbing pains there & the gouts of flames from both the Phantom Stranger & Etrigan, the monster went into a frenzy & thrashed about like a wild bull at a rodeo. Misa & John steered clear of slashing clawed feet, with the Stranger doing the same. Etrigan went for a more hands-on approach, leaping on the thing's back & began pounding/slashing upon it & causing some cuts that actually bled.

Like he does with all enemies, Etrigan enjoys throwing in hellfire for good measure.

The Phantom Stranger gave the monster another blast of mystical flames to its face, while Misa & John both retrieved their swords using a spell that brought their weapons back in hand as if they were Jedi from the 'Star Wars' films using the Force. The monster struck at them with a free clawed hand, but each attempt only got it another deep, bleeding cut. With so much happening to it & all the pain & anguish the four combatants were inflicting upon it, this creature has taken all it could: it went completely wild & smashed into numerous trees, knocking them down with such strength & littering the immediate area with fallen lumber. The trees made it more difficult to battle the creature for Misa Kuroi & John Constantine, as maneuvering was becoming less & less. One tree was falling towards them almost without warning, & would've crushed them if not for two factors: Constantine spotting it & calling out to Misa, & the other trees it fell upon which trapped both mystics but kept them safe.

For the moment: it would only be a matter of time before the monster heads their way to finish them off after it gets done dealing with the Phantom Stranger & Etrigan, the former who gets slammed by a swift front paw that was too fast for the Stranger to avoid, & the latter who goes flying once the beast caused him to hit a branch.

Landing on his back, Etrigan grunted as he got up but was not seriously hurt. Surveying the scenario, Etrigan saw Misa Kuroi & John Constantine trapped underneath fallen trees & unable to free themselves at the moment, along with the Phantom Stranger pinned to the ground by the creature's clawed foot. Hovering only five feet, the monster's toothy maw as about to devour the Phantom Stranger in one bite, & even _his_ power couldn't help save himself.

And Satoru didn't _dare_ to attack: he saw the creature take down one of the most powerful beings on Earth, & if it could do _that_ to the Phantom Stranger, then he'd have no chance in hell of winning against it.

All he _can_ do is watch as the inevitable occurs.

"Etrigan!", Misa says. "Please help him! If you really _are_ on our side as the Stranger & Constantine _say_ that you are…"

"Worry _not_ , young Misa Kuroi!", Etrigan says with a devilish grin. "There _is_ a way to rescue us all _and_ put this beast in its rightful place!"

Before either Misa or John could ask what it is, Etrigan took a mighty leap & landed in front of the creature, who was about ten seconds away from taking a bite out of its helpless victim. Taking notice of the demon from Hell, it looked up & forgot about the Phantom Stranger, its focus solely on Etrigan.

"Monster!", the demon goaded. "Why settle for a tidbit when you can have a full-course meal… _ME!_ "

The creature opened its maw & roared in satisfaction, eager to show its anxiousness in consuming the demon from the very depths of Hell itself. Its open mouth gave Etrigan his cue, & he didn't hesitate in doing something none of his companions could ever have anticipated.

Etrigan literally _jumps into_ the jaws of death!

When he enters the interior of the monster's mouth, they closed shut like a steel trap around Etrigan, who was gone from sight in the blink of an eye.

"Bloody hell", Constantine says softly.

 _Etrigan…Jason Blood_ , Misa thought, stunned beyond belief.

Even the Phantom Stranger could not fathom what has occurred: seeing Etrigan being eaten by a creature which is more or less a denizen of Hell itself as he surmised. Despite Etrigan's stamina & high tolerance for pain, even _he_ is not without limits, & if an opposing force is powerful enough, it could very well destroy him.

This creature that has just eaten Etrigan might finally succeed where so many others – be it from Earth, Heaven _or_ Hell – have failed.

The monster started to swallow its prized catch, but found it had great difficulty in doing so: each attempt only ends up being more so, & before too long the inside of its head becomes unbearably hot. In fact, its whole head begins lighting up like a burning cigarette or a candle, & the monster cried out in agony as it releases the Phantom Stranger from its grip & puts some distance between himself & the beast, who was now going crazy & boisterously roaring due to the intense pain that struck it. The monster shook its head violently from side to side to try & extinguish the fire that was raging within, but the more it did so, the hotter it got.

Soon, it was glowing white before its whole head exploded like a giant balloon, spreading flesh, bone, blood & brain matter in every direction. Emerging from the shower of ichor & burning it away what was on his person with his mystic flames was Etrigan as the headless body of the monster collapsed. Upon its death, the barrier surrounding the area dissipated, returning it to normal. Seeing both Misa Kuroi & John Constantine trapped underneath fallen trees, the Phantom Stranger used his power to lift the fallen brush & allow them safe passage out to rejoin them with a relieved Satoru, who briefly hugged his niece.

"Misa! Are you & Constantine all right?", he asked.

"Nothing's broken, if that's what you mean, uncle", Misa replied, getting another hug from him.

"Satoru, I really do hate to break up the happy reunion, but we'd better get moving", Constantine says as he lights up a cigarette. "The authorities will no doubt be here to investigate that sudden flash, & we don't want to be in the vicinity when they do arrive."

"John Constantine is correct", the Phantom Stranger says. "This matter is _not_ for local law enforcement to deal with any further than what they find upon their arrival."

"But they'll find _plenty_ when they get here: all the bodies of the cultists _and_ this creature – not to mention all the trees that got knocked over by it!", Satoru says. "There's no way to hide _that_ from them!"

"On the contrary, Satoru Kuroi…", the Phantom Stranger says, raising his hands as they glow green. With his power, he places all the trees back to their original place & they look brand new – as if they'd never been touched to begin with. Next, he directs his power at the headless creature & bathes it from end to end. In a heartbeat later, the carcass of the monster was gone from sight, including the pieces of what remained of its head. He puts the finishing touches of his little display by conjuring up a body that was charred/burned beyond recognition & places it within the bodies of the cultists. A name tag was tied on its left toe: Mona Otori, age 19.

"Mona?!", Satoru said.

"What _happened?!_ ", Misa asks. "What did these bastards _do_ to her?!"

"Stole Miss Otori's body from the JR Tokyo General Hospital Ward morgue & torched it", the Stranger said. "I only found out about it shortly before this trap was set for the four of you. Unfortunately, I was too late to prevent the burning of Mona's body, let alone the theft itself. Like their leader, they concealed themselves well from me. It was to act as a distraction for me, making sure I couldn't get to you in time. Too bad for them, they underestimated my power & fell quickly to it. I had taken Mona's body & made it back here in time before their barrier could be erected which would've otherwise shut me out."

"Ah, we get it now!", Satoru said. "Since it _was_ them that took Mona Otori's body, the police will find it with them & put two & two together, connecting them with her abduction _and_ arson!"

The Phantom Stranger & John Constantine nod in full agreement.

"Yes, a fitting end for those of their ranks!", said Etrigan. "'Let the punishment fit the crime', as the humans might say!"

"Speaking of which, handsome…", Constantine started. "I believe it's time once again for Jason Blood to come back to us. Having you strolling around Downtown Tokyo like _that_ will raise more than a few eyebrows."

Etrigan grunted at the notion of having to transform back into his human side, but agreed to it nonetheless.

"Very well, Constantine", the demon said. "Vanish, vanish, Etrigan! Return again to form of man!"

The reverse metamorphosis commences just as Etrigan chants, his body covered in mystical flames before the demon's features revert back to a more human guise as Jason Blood was shown once again in his business suit, red hair with white streak & all his 'normal' personifications. Halfway during the transformation, Constantine threw what was left of his cigarette at him, which the flames burned it to ash.

No one did or said anything about it, figuring it'd be pointless to argue the matter.

Like always, the change from demon to man has left Jason weak, & he collapses to his knees.

Satoru & Misa Kuroi cry his name as they rush to his side & assist in getting him back to his feet.

"I'll be all right", Jason assured them. "It's just a natural reaction whenever I revert back, that's all."

"I'm sure the two of you have quite a number of questions for Mr. Blood, but it's best they wait for until after we're away from _this_ place", Constantine says as the sound of police sirens echo in the distance.

"Agreed. Let us now depart from here", the Phantom Stranger says, waving his hand & making Satoru & Misa Kuroi, Jason Blood & John Constantine disappear into this air. A second or two later, the Phantom Stranger vanishes himself, leaving a restored area of greenery with several bodies of cultist freaks & a burned body.

It won't take much for the police to make the connection, & they would be none the wiser afterwards.

They arrive only two-three minutes later.

 _The Suwa Shrine, 10:30 p.m.:_

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, the Kurois, Jason Blood & John Constantine were all transported back to their temporary home. The Phantom Stranger briefly joined them, stating that the moment of truth could very well be upon them at any time, & they needed to be extra vigilant from this point on. He was gone in a blinding instant later from sight, but not before stating that he will be joining them when the hour is at hand.

Taking their mysterious ally's advice, the quartet went inside the shrine to get themselves a freshly-made meal when the caretaker announced that some nice hot chicken noodle soup was ready for serving, along with rice & their choice of fruit afterwards. Wishing to have their meals in their room, the kindly caretaker nodded as the four thanked her in return.

Fortunately for them, the stench of battle & blood stains left on their clothes were wiped away by the Phantom Stranger when they were teleported back to the shrine to avoid any panic or confusion, especially since they'd been gone for quite some time past their work hours which worried the shrine's caretaker. Satoru reassured her that they were taking their two gajin friends Jason Blood & John Constantine for a tour of Tokyo, which was mostly true.

Convinced & relieved, the caretaker let the matter go & wished them all a good night as Misa & her group did the same in return.

When they were assured they were alone five minutes later, the group got down to business.

It was Satoru who got things rolling.

"All right, Jason Blood…I believe you owe Misa & I an explanation for what happened earlier tonight."

"I totally agree with you, Satoru Kuroi", Jason says. "For starters…I am an immortal. I have _been_ one since the days of Camelot."

Satoru & Misa gasped at this revelation, neither one ever guessing it in a million years.

"You…you mean the actual days of _King Arthur's Court_ Camelot?!", Misa asks.

"The very same, Misa Kuroi", Jason continued. "Back in those days, I was a knight who fought valiantly to stop a diabolical madwoman by the name of Morgaine Le Fey, who wished to usurp King Arthur's Court. It had proved to be no simple task: Morgaine Le Fey was a _very_ powerful sorceress who was well-trained in the black mystic arts, & she definitely wasn't shy about using it towards her enemies. She was without mercy against the opposing forces that stormed the castle, & all seemed hopeless that day until the wizard you might know as Merlin summoned the demon Etrigan to combat Le Fey in a case of 'fighting fire with fire': having a powerful being of magic to fight another of that very same rank. But even _with_ Etrigan fighting for Camelot, the battle was still bloody beyond belief that resulted in numerous casualties before Morgain Le Fey was finally brought down & defeated. Once she was, Merlin used a spell to bound me & Etrigan together, thus explaining my immortality. Throughout the centuries that followed, I traveled the world, creating numerous identities & searching for a way to either rid myself of Etrigan or, at the very least, _tame_ the monster that dwells within me. As you two saw earlier tonight, I was unsuccessful in doing the former even after a good stretch of all that time that's passed."

"So you did the next best thing – kept Etrigan under control however you can", Misa said as Jason nods.

"But even _that_ proved to be a difficult chore: one of three sons of the archfiend Belial, Etrigan is one of the most vile & cunning creatures from the underworld. He is greatly feared by other demons from Hell, up to & including the elder denizens. Always lusting for more power, Etrigan would allow _nothing_ on Earth _or_ Hell to impede that ravenous hunger, making him almost as bad as Morgaine Le Fey, who desires the very same ambition. Because of his mystically enhanced powers, Etrigan can more than hold his own against even the most powerful beings on the planet: Superman, Wonder Woman, even the Mighty Mortal you would know as Captain Marvel, whose powers are _also_ magic-based. He has a sadomasochistic nature which allows him to enjoy pain as if it were pleasure, making him absolutely fearless in battle as he can _take_ an extreme amount of punishment as well as dish it out. Having achieved an elevated rank in Hell, Etrigan used to speak in rhymes until he became listless not so long ago after a scuffle with metahuman hitman known as Tommy Flanagan in Gotham City."

"Unbelievable, Jason Blood!", Satoru said. "Of what you told us about Etrigan, he seems to be more powerful & feared than even that of the likes of _Lucifer_ , if such an occurrence is even possible!"

"I try not to dwell on that possibility, Satoru: God forbid if he ever _does_ achieve that status, he'd be virtually unstoppable, & I doubt even the most powerful magicians on the planet – from Zatanna to Doctor Fate – could even _begin_ to take him down. It would be safe to assume that _I_ was more or less the only thing that has stood in the way of achieving that high a rank in power ever since Merlin, who is also Etrigan's half-brother, bonded & fused us together during the fall of Camelot all those centuries ago."

"That would _definitely_ be a frightening thought, Jason Blood", Misa said. "With _his_ unholy strength, Etrigan can more or less easily obtain & handle the power Lucifer possesses, unlike Mizuki Kurahashi, when _she_ tried summoning the devilish entity into her own body. But even _Etrigan_ has to have weaknesses, being a devilish creature & all."

"Of course he does, Misa: any kind of powers that are holy & even iron are the best defenses against Etrigan if he becomes out of control. In the past, the Phantom Stranger has often used the Philosopher's Stone to revert him back into me for that very reason, or if Etrigan is being manipulated against his will by another & stronger force. Those like Morgaine Le Fey & a few others are the only ones with enough power to make Etrigan a slave."

"How often _have_ Etrigan & Morgaine Le Fey battled each other?", asked Satoru.

"Since her defeat during the fall of King Arthur's Court & Camelot, Le Fey became a withered old woman & had disappeared until the 20th Century was upon us. In their last climactic battle, Morgaine Le Fey sought to drain the immortality of Etrigan, the Phantom Stranger, & a few others to restore both her beauty _and_ her powers. Unfortunately for her, one of her selected few had _forsaken_ their immortality, causing her plan to backfire  & she crumpled into dust right before everyone's eyes. She has neither been seen nor heard from since."

The room stayed silent for several moments before Satoru spoke again.

"My niece & I feel for you, Jason Blood: to wander around for many centuries attempting but failing to get rid of a monster placed inside of you by a sorcerer who happens to be its half-brother. How _are_ you able to handle that heavy burden by yourself without going mad over it?"

"My thanks for the sympathy of you & Misa, Satoru", Jason says. "As for dealing with the weight my demon-half upon my shoulders, I have good friends back home who help me cope with it: Harry Matthews, a one-time senior vice-president of a very large advertising firm, Randu Singh, my blind but ever-faithful right-hand servant, & Glenda Mark, the latter of whom I…share a relationship with, albeit a rocky one. More often than not, I've tried to convince her not to be involved with me, especially on a romantic level. But she couldn't be persuaded to go: she loved me with a passion that was, to her, hotter than even Etrigan's own flames, & eventually I succumbed to my desires & returned it, resulting in the birth of our daughter…Kathryn Mark."

Both Satoru & Misa were stunned by this revelation, but so was John Constantine.

"A _daughter?!_ ", said the paranormal investigator. "That's news to _me:_ no offense, mate, but you're the absolute _last_ person I'd ever suspect of having any kids, what with _your_ profession & all!"

"Believe me, Constantine: this bombshell was as much a surprise to _me_ as to any of _you_ ", Jason says. "I never even _planned_ on getting Glenda pregnant: Etrigan must've arranged it himself for it to happen, because when Glenda & I shared a night of passion, I _was_ using protection to prevent such an occurrence from taking place."

"Not to pry, but is Glenda & Kathryn still amongst you?", Misa asked as Jason Shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Misa: Kathryn was kidnapped by Etrigan in order to merge her with his own demon-child whom he named Golgotha. I managed to merge _both_ within me & tricked Etrigan to kill his own son & making him promise never to threaten my daughter or anyone else unless _I_ permit him. It _did_ come with a price, though: despite the win, I convinced Glenda to leave Gotham with our daughter, begging her to never speak of her father…me."

"That's the price you were willing to pay for her safety?", Satoru asked.

"It was: painful as it is to not be able to hold her in my arms, let along see her, it is the best outcome of it. As long as Etrigan remains a part of me, it's best we keep our distance & not endanger either Glenda _or_ Kathryn's life."

Jason said nothing further after that, giving Misa time to ponder the matter. She can relate to the sacrifice which the demonologist made: during the Lucifer incident, the boy named Shindo grew attracted to Misa & even asked her out on a date. Even when things inside the school were going to shit with the students dying off one by one & Misa warned him that people who got too close to her always die, Shindo still didn't care: he held a passion that was not at all dissimilar to Glenda's for Jason Blood, & in spite of the other students (particularly Mizuno) accusing her of being the one responsible for it all, Shindo stayed truthfully by her side until the very end when Mizuno slit his neck with a straight razor before doing so to himself right after.

The only difference between the situations with Misa Kuroi & Jason Blood is that Shindo died as Misa feared, & Glenda & her daughter Kathryn are alive & well.

Misa was also struck hard by the loss of Saiga, the one who watched over her for 15 years since her birthday on Christmas Day 1980 – and who also secretly held a torch for her.

 _Jason Blood & I are so alike…and yet so different_, Misa thought solemnly.

Misa fought to keep from shedding tears when Satoru spoke to break the silence.

"I know it hurts, Jason, but at least you can take great comfort in knowing that both are safe & alive in the world somewhere."

Jason Blood gave the man a small smile & nodded.

"But I fear it won't mean much unless we get to the bottom of our current dilemma, folks", Constantine stepped in, reminding his allies of the grim situation. "These attacks upon us have just gotten fiercer than before, so I'd say that whoever's the ringmaster of this horror circus is getting very desperate now in capturing the lot of us for whatever this person's got planned."

"You are correct, Constantine", Jason said. "The Phantom Stranger _did_ warn us that he felt the hour at hand was upon us, so from this point forth, we each bring whatever's necessary that won't be too hard in concealing from other eyes. Starting tomorrow morning, we remain as two pairs: John Constantine & I shall continue our class as planned. As for _you_ , Satoru: you & Misa shall work together in the doctor's office. Just say to Miss Yamashita that you wish to have your niece learn some of your surgeon/doctor skills, & that should get you both in good graces with her. Simply make it look convincing as you go along, & remember to keep your magic senses on high alert for anything of mystic origin, no matter how small or trivial. If you _do_ detect something at any time, contact me via telepathically: I don't have too strong a power in that field, but it will be enough. We'll discuss on how to deal with it once the time is right. Are there any questions?"

"I have one", Satoru said. "What if we should get assaulted while classes are in session? I'd hate to have _any_ of the students _or_ staff not involved in this end up getting hurt…or worse."

"We see what you mean by that, Satoru", said Constantine. "However, Jason & I highly doubt that they'd be so reckless as to attempt an attack with that many pairs of eyes watching. Desperate as they are to catch us, they'd much rather wait until the coast is clear before trying, so I really wouldn't worry about it all that much."

"John Constantine has a point, uncle", said Misa. "Back when Miss Shirai & Mizuki Kurahashi planned upon summoning Lucifer, they kept 13 of us in class & waited until everyone else was gone before the killings started. It's a good bet our attackers will hold off until they try luring us into _another_ trap like the one we encountered tonight."

"The only problem about that is…we won't know if that trap will be somewhere else in Tokyo, or the University itself", said Jason. "We _know_ there's evil magic dwelling at the University, even if none of us – including the Phantom Stranger – can find the main source of it. Misa, the spirit that took possession of young Mona Otori…was that really _all_ you were able to sense?"

"Yes, Jason, that was it", Misa says. "And that was when they were _taking_ her to the hospital. When the spirit which invaded Mona entered her that moment at the University, even _I_ couldn't detect it. Whoever these bastards & their perverted leader are…they're _toying_ with us, trying to throw us off-balance & leave us vulnerable before they move in for the kill!"

"Didn't do them much _good_ , did it?", Constantine said. "No doubt _they'll_ be as cautious & cunning in taking us down as _we_ are in putting a _stop_ to them. But fortunately, we've still got a trick or two up our sleeve that can help us."

John Constantine started for the door leading out of their room.

"Where are _you_ going?", Satoru asked.

"Just need to step out for a bit before I turn in for the night", John said, sliding the door open. "You all get some shut-eye: I'll join you all shortly after I have my last cigarette for the day."

That said, John Constantine took out his pack of smokes & removed one with his mouth as he left, sliding the door closed & left his companions for a brief period to have his nicotine craving. With a nod from Jason, they all did as John suggested & got themselves underneath the covers of their mats & went to sleep.

John Constantine returned to the room at 11:00 p.m., hardly making a sound as he entered.

Going onto his own mat, he slipped under the covers & slept like the dead.

 **CHAPTER VI**

 _The University of Tokyo, October 30_ _th_ _, 9:00 a.m.:_

The quartet got themselves ready for the day, taking turns at the shrine's shower with Misa of course going in first. John Constantine had put on an extra clean pair of black pants & white dress shirt, with Jason putting on this time identical attire, but with a maroon jacket instead of Constantine's signature trench coat. Satoru dressed in blue pants, white sneakers & dress shirt as Misa simply put on another clean pair of school dress that were identical to all of her others, complete with red bow on the front. As Jason Blood had advised last night, the group each took with them all the essential tools they believe they'll need for their task & placed them in briefcases, book bags, & even within their coats if it keeps them concealed from all eyes but their own.

While they were getting ready, the radio was tuned to an all-news station that announced a disturbance in the area of Chiyoda the other night which involved a cultist group in red robes, all of whom were badly beaten, stabbed, sliced, & even a few beheaded. It also mentioned the stolen body of Mona Otori, which was abducted by the group & burned beyond recognition. Only through dental records were they able to confirm Mona's body for sure.

As the quartet had hoped, the police had tied Mona's abduction with the cultists & gave the case a conclusion of a ritual that had gone horribly wrong.

 _At least Mona Otori's family can have_ some _closure out of it_ , Misa thought.

Even _if_ local law enforcement delved further into their investigation of the cultists, she doubted any of it would lead back to them, especially since both she & her uncle were _not_ held accountable for her death when they brought her into the hospital on the day she collapsed.

On top of it all, the mission they were going on was _not_ for the police to handle: _very_ powerful magical forces were at work, & they were Tokyo's – and quite possibly the _planet's_ – best & only hope of bringing it to an end.

The quartet arrived at the University just one minute before the bell rang. Running into Nanase Mizuno along the way, Misa recalled that Miss Yamashita wished to see her, & both young girls & Satoru went in to Tomiko's office to talk to the dean. Yamashita was glad to have Nanase brought to her office as she hoped, but was slightly puzzled on why Satoru _and_ Misa was present with her until Satoru had brought up the idea of having Misa occupy her uncle at the doctor's office to give her teachings of what he does for a living, hoping to pass on his skills to her.

It was something as a 'take your child to work with you' routine to get them ready for when the time comes.

Amazingly, Miss Yamashita had all but agreed to Satoru's request, & the two of them headed directly to the doctor's office where Misa shall be spending the day with her uncle, learning on how to concoct medicines, apply to & treat wounds, & the like.

But Misa will _also_ keep her senses tuned to their highest for any sign of dark magic.

Jason Blood & John Constantine again will be treating the students to another interesting lecture on classic tales of horror such as the _true_ tale of terror that happened with the DeFeo family, who were shot dead on November 13th, 1974 in the town of Amityville, New York, leaving only the son Ronald alive as the convicted suspect. He exclaimed that the killings were justified for he & his dad not getting along as they should've, leaving for him only one course of action to take – kill him & the _rest_ of his family.

One month after Ronald's trial, newlyweds George & Kathy Lutz & their three kids moved into the same house in which the murders took place, but left it soon after, claiming it was possessed by paranormal phenomena while they stayed there. Calling in paranormal investigators, they came to the conclusion that the 'possessed by spirits' claim was no more than an elaborate hoax in an attempt to become a popular cash cow.

It was somewhat successful: the house that was located at 112 Ocean Avenue in Amityville, New York was still an infamous house with a sordid history attached to it, spawning several best-selling novels & a cult film in 1979 that starred James Brolin & Margot Kidder.

Like yesterday's stories about the real versions of classic well-known fairy tales, the students were intrigued by what truly happened at the house they'd only learned about from the 1979 movie. Clamoring for more, Constantine next told them about the career of Ed Gein, an infamous murderer & body snatcher who kept the flesh & bones of his victims as mementos/trophies, & whose horrific exploits inspired the popularity of 'Psycho', first as a novel by Robert Bloch before becoming the Alfred Hitchcock-directed 1960 movie of the same name, starring Anthony Perkins & Janet Leigh, & 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre', the 1974 film directed by Tobe Hooper & featuring Marilyn Burns & Gunnar Hansen, the latter of whom played the chainsaw-wielding maniac Leatherface.

Horrible as Ed Gein's story was, the students listened to every word of it.

 _Lunch hour, 12:15 p.m.:_

Misa caught up with Nanase, who was getting out from mathematics before the day's rest period. She was asked to join her for lunch, but today it sounded more an urgent demand than a friendly request. Not only that, she had also wanted to have their conversation outside rather than in the cafeteria with everyone else. Giving in, Nanase followed Misa to a lone secluded table in the courtyard, where no one could pry or listen in. The table wasn't empty either: it is occupied by Misa's uncle Satoru, demonologist Jason Blood & paranormal investigator John Constantine – each one with their own food trays & a look on their faces that was as serious as Misa's own.

When Nanase sat down, she asked what was going on, but Satoru had told her firmly but gently to simply eat her lunch without a word with the four of them, which she did.

After they were finished, Constantine helped himself to a cigarette & asked Nanase to sit back & allow Misa to explain the situation.

"All right, Misa", Nanase had to put in first. "You took me away from the crowd to eat our here, which I fully understand, given the topic. But why have your uncle, Mr. Blood & Mr. Constantine here with us?"

"You _do_ know that Jason Blood is a well-known demonologist, correct?", Misa asks.

"Of _course_ I do, Misa: his reputation _has_ preceded him beyond his home in America's Gotham City! Why do you ask?"

"There's something else you need to know, Nanase. Jason Blood is _more_ than a mere demonologist: he is versed in real magic, meaning he can conjure actual working spells. He also possesses limited precognition & telepathy."

Nanase was about to say something, but Misa held up a hand to keep her silent.

"There's more. John Constantine here is not _just_ an expert in the field of horror & the supernatural: he's also an exorcist & a paranormal investigator, who travels constantly around the world to solve cases regarding dark magic & to put an end to those that threaten our planet with it. Like Jason, he's highly adept at conjuring spells & using them in defense. My uncle Satoru performs surgery by magic, so _he's_ something of a sorcerer himself & knows a good amount in the same field as these two."

"And what about _you_ , Misa?", Nanase asks.

Misa took a deep breath & exhaled it softly before she answered her question.

"Whether you accept this as the truth or not, Nanase, I am a _witch_ …plain & simple", Misa said with a deadly serious face & firm voice that didn't twitch as if she might burst out laughing, which she doesn't.

For nearly half a minute, Nanase looked at her, her uncle Satoru Kuroi, Jason Blood & John Constantine, & was speechless until she got her mouth working again.

"You're an honest-to-God _real witch?!_ Meaning…you can actually cast dark magic _spells_ like one?!", she says, slowly  & nervously backing away from Misa.

"Yes & no", Misa assured her. "I _can_ cast spells like a witch, but I am _not_ involved in the dark arts, Nanase."

Her statement made Nanase halt, & she began to relax a bit.

"You're not?", she asked with caution.

"No, Nanase", Misa said simply. "I'm a _good_ witch, & like Jason Blood, John Constantine & even my uncle, I came here to put a _stop_ to whatever evil magic's taken hold of this University since Mona Otori became overtaken by some demonic force only a few days ago."

"Is _that_ what _really_ happened to poor Mona?"

"Yes: I sensed the demonic magic as they were taking her to the JR Tokyo General Hospital Ward over in the Shibuya-ku district. My uncle & I tried to get answers out of the spirit that went inside her, but it refused to give us any kind of information other than that it would conquer this planet, & that I would pay for my insolence. Before we could try & get more out of it, I was forced to send it away. Nanase, whether or not Miss Yamashita is involved, there _is_ deadly magic here as you & us predicted! What it may be, we cannot say for sure, but some evil entity has invaded this University for a base, & we're here to destroy it before it gets out of control & spreads all over Tokyo & beyond!"

"Are you _sure_ you & your friends can stop it, Misa?"

"We're most definitely going to _try_ , love", Constantine said, blowing smoke & stubbing out his cigarette. "But if there's any new information that _you_ can provide for us, it'd be a great help. You once told Misa that you were able to sense the evil surrounding these grounds by performing a ritual. Have you tried again to tap deeper into it than when you first gave it a shot?"

Nanase shook her head solemnly.

"I _did_ try again the last two nights to see what _else_ I could dig up, Constantine sensei, but every attempt that I made ended in failure", she said. "The magic in this place is just _too strong!_ "

No one said anything for several moments, but they knew that Nanase was onto something: in spite of how hard they tried or how often, Misa & her party were unsuccessful in locating the main source of the magical aura that struck the University of Tokyo since Mona Otori first became briefly possessed by that entity which took her life despite the efforts of Satoru & Misa Kuroi. Even magical power houses like Jason Blood, John Constantine or even the Phantom Stranger are no more successful in finding its true origin that the Kurois' or Nanase's attempts. Jason & John _have_ put the notion on the table of getting the aide of Doctor Fate or even Zatanna to assist, but neither was currently available for reaching: Doctor Fate, last anyone has heard, was in the netherworld consulting with the spirits of the deceased to help them find eternal peace, while Zatanna was settling down in San Francisco to find some semblance of a normal life away from fighting the forces of evil, mystical or not.

Constantine envied her for that, as he wanted the same thing, but didn't hold it against her.

What right did he or _anyone_ in his group have to try & take that away?

And Misa Kuroi? She herself wished to live like normal people & could've just walked away from all this, but she stood her ground & is now seeing this to the end.

No matter how badly she _does_ wish to live normally, her strong will urged her forward as she accepted the role she was literally born to play in the world.

For better or for worse, John Constantine knew it was just the five of them on this: Satoru & Misa Kuroi, Jason Blood, the Phantom Stranger & himself.

His teammates knew it too.

"What can we _do_ , Misa?", Nanase says, breaking the silence. "Without any way to keep tabs on this evil force, there's no telling on when it will be unleashed! Something needs to be done _before_ that can happen!"

"Nanase…leave that to the four of us", Jason Blood said. "Here's what we want _you_ to do once classes are over: head home immediately, tell your family to pack a suitcase & take the next bullet train over to Osaka, or at the very least, to Nagoya. Stay at a hotel there for at least a few nights until this matter is resolved. Will you do that?"

"You all want me to _leave_ Tokyo?", Nanase asked. "What will I tell my _parents?_ I doubt they'll swallow _any_ of this evil magic jargon!"

" _I'll_ talk to them, Nanase. Just hand me their home or cellular phone number, & I'll take care of it. Don't worry: I'll give them a plausible story that should convince them to do as I asked of you."

" _Please_ do this, Nanase!", Satoru says. "We wouldn't be asking you of this if we didn't think it'd be important! But considering this magic is that powerful enough to roam undetected by even the most skilled magicians, we can't guarantee your safety if it comes after _you_ next like it did poor Mona Otori!"

"Why would it come after me at all?", Nanase asked.

"Because aside from us, you're the _only_ person in this University who knows about it, & is probably anxious to eliminate you as soon as it can", Misa said. "Nanase, we've already been attacked _three times_ by these forces: one of them began in Gotham City, & the other two occurred here in Tokyo, with one of them invading my very _home!_ You were lucky so far to _not_ suffer Mona's fate, but you shouldn't go & push it! _Please_ do as Mr. Blood suggests, Nanase – we _beg_ of you!"

Nanase saw the desperate, serious faces on Satoru, Jason, John _and_ Misa. She felt there would be no dissuading them in the slightest; they'll only push harder until she _does_ do as suggested, or even _force_ her to leave the city by any means necessary.

Exhaling a breath she was holding in, Nanase gave in & nodded.

"All right, everyone…I'll do it", she says, relieving the quartet. "Perhaps it'd be best if I headed for home immediately, considering how eager you want me away from this place. I can simply tell Miss Yamashita that I'm not feeling all too well, or that…"

"Not just yet", Satoru cut in. "Leaving the grounds too early – especially in the middle of the day – could arouse Yamashita's suspicions, ruining your chances of a clean escape, & we don't even know if she _is_ the leader in all this as you claim her to be. Just follow the day like you always do, & when the time comes, gather up all your belongings & head straight for home: don't stop for anything or anyone, & don't make eye contact either. Promise?"

"I promise. Good luck to all of you…you're going to _need_ it!"

The quartet nodded, knowing that they would indeed.

 _All we can get, love…all we can get_ , Constantine thought.

Having finished their lunches, the five gathered their empty trays & headed back inside the University to finish the day.

Each hoped that, if it _does_ all goes down today/tonight, they'll get to see _another_ day go by.

A silent prayer was said by all.

 _5:00 p.m.:_

Jason Blood, John Constantine, Satoru & Misa Kuroi followed the rest of the day normally, with the former two continuing their special Halloween treat of the stories behind some of Hollywood's most famous horror films, with the latter pair working in the doctor's office, treating students/staff with an injury or sickness that they may have acquired during session. They each acted as civil as can be, remaining calm & doing their best to not arouse any suspicion that might make anyone, including Yamashita, feel so of them. Even Nanase behaved as nonchalant as she could muster, mingling with a few of the other students in a casual manner.

But unlike Misa & her group, Nanase was still deeply nervous inside, & it was taking all the strength she has to keep it confidential from Miss Tomiko Yamashita & everyone else; if she showed a panic attack now, she was done for, & she knew it.

When the day ended, Nanase gathered her personal things & looked to Misa, who nodded. Wasting no time, the young girl quickly yet calmly exited the room, making no contact with anyone in any way.

Satoru, Misa, Jason & John walked down the hallway together & checking each room they pass by to make sure no one was left behind: if what they suspect _is_ true, then everything the quartet feared could very well be coming into light real soon, if not tonight.

And with the two notions of the evil forces at work getting more desperate than ever to seize Jason Blood & that the next day is Halloween, it wouldn't surprise them if it all _did_ rear its ugly head this evening, or perhaps on the day of All Hallows' Eve itself, & none of them had any reason to believe otherwise.

Whichever notion it becomes, the quartet of mystics stay on their highest alert & are well-prepared.

Especially when they happen to run into Tomiko Yamashita, who was right around the corner when they turned it, meeting & looking her straight in the eye.

"Miss Yamashita!", Satoru said.

"So _there_ you people are!", Tomiko says. "I was starting think you'd all have _forgotten_ about our deal the other day…remember?"

"Of course, Miss Yamashita!", Jason said. "Don't worry, we haven't forgotten: in fact, we were _just_ on our way over to your office, now that the day has reached its conclusion. How convenient it is for us all that we should happen to meet here in the hallway. And now that we _have_ , shall we head over there to discuss on how to hold the University's annual Halloween celebration?"

"Nothing I'd like better, Mr. Blood. But before we go, has any of you seen Nanase Mizuno? I can't seem to find her _anywhere_ on campus grounds."

The quartet looked at each other, feigning ignorance & shaking their heads as Misa gave an answer.

"I can honestly say I've not seen her since before the bell sounded. I _know_ she's supposed to be here, helping us with this celebration like you want her to, Miss Yamashita. She must've cleared out of the classroom while I was busy packing my things: one moment she was there, the next she was gone…just like that."

"Did you try looking for her, Misa?"

"Yes I did: exiting the room, I searched the hallways for Nanase, but there were too many other students to see where she went. I literally lost her in the crowd, Miss Yamashita. I'm sorry."

Misa bowed her apology, staying as professional as possible for Tomiko & fully hoping she gets convinced by her performance. Yamashita stared at the young student with a half-serious face, the other half a look of worry.

The dean took in a deep breath & let it out.

"My god, is Nanase _really_ that much of a loner?", Constantine wondered aloud. "I know you told us she had a pretty terrible ordeal during her childhood & all, but…isn't avoiding being in an after-school activity a bit much?"

" _I_ would think so", said Jason. "Being in an activity such as preparing for a holiday celebration is a great way to socialize with others, especially those who seem to feel alienated by society as Nanase does."

"It's quite all right, Jason Blood", Yamashita says. "I'll go & speak with Nanase's parents either later on today or tomorrow morning. But for right now…let's head to my office so we can start discussing what to do for tomorrow's Halloween celebration. Shall we?"

Gesturing with a hand, Tomiko Yamashita began walking towards her office, with Satoru, Misa, Jason & John all following her like she was a drill sergeant in the Japanese SDF. They reach her office in about two or three minutes later as Yamashita opens the door to allow her guests inside. Laying on her desk were a tray of cookies in the shapes of pumpkins, ghosts, cats, witches & even crescent moons decorated in frosting. A kettle pot of tea lay next to all the cookies, complete with four cups.

Despite remembering their objective, Misa couldn't help but to smile from seeing the goodies before them.

"Wow…nice cookies, Miss Yamashita!", Misa says. "Did you bake them yourself?"

"From an old family recipe, yes", she replied with a grin. "I figured that you all might enjoy a treat as we discuss on how to make this year's annual Halloween party as spectacular as can be. So…who's got any ideas on what we can present for it?"

The quartet stayed silent as if to contemplate/ponder on what to offer.

Before anyone could present an idea, there was a knock on the door which interrupted their train of thought.

"Come in", Tomiko says as her assistant Noriko Handa entered.

"Excuse me, Miss Yamashita", Noriko says. "Please forgive the intrusion, but I wanted to remind you that there was something else prior to your consulting with Jason Blood & his friends in which you need to handle, ma'am, if you recall?"

The look on Noriko's face gave Tomiko all the evidence she needs to be reminded.

"Oh, yes…I've nearly forgotten about that!", Yamashita says. "Thank you _very_ much for the reminder, Noriko – I'll be there immediately!"

Nodding, Noriko left the room.

"Is something wrong, Miss Yamashita?", Constantine wondered.

"Oh no, Mr. Constantine", Tomiko said. "I just remembered that I have something of the utmost importance to deal with that really _cannot_ wait. I _am_ terribly sorry about this, people: I've wanted to go over your ideas/plans for our Halloween extravaganza tomorrow, but like the old saying goes, 'Business before pleasure'. Still, in the meantime, you do your best to come up with your own ideas & bring them up to me when I return. And please…make yourselves at home."

Gesturing with her hand towards the tea & cookies, Yamashita exited the room & closed the door. Jason, John & company waited about a minute or two before the quartet started taking action.

"Jason, now would be a good time to get in touch with Nanase's parents", Misa said. "She's probably halfway there already."

"Exactly what _I_ was thinking, Misa", Jason said, digging into his pocket to take out a piece of paper which has her home phone number written on it. Uncurling the slip, he went to the phone on the desk, lifted the receiver & began dialing.

After a ring-&-a-half, there was an answer.

" _We're sorry – the number you have dialed has been disconnected. No further information is available_ ", said a female voice recording.

"Jason…what's wrong?", asked Misa after seeing the look of surprise on his face.

"The number Nanase gave to me earlier…it's been disconnected!", he replied, resulting in surprise from the rest.

"Did you say disconnected?! Here…let _me_ give it a try!", Constantine asked, taking the phone & redialing the number himself. He got the same result as Jason did.

"Same thing?", asked Misa as Constantine replaced the receiver.

"I'm afraid so, love", John said, turning to Jason. "Why in the hell would Nanase give you a phone number that got disconnected? It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe she didn't _know_ it got disconnected", said Satoru. "It could've happened sometime during class without her knowing about it. It happens more often that you might think."

"Perhaps, Satoru", said Jason. "But whatever the case may be, there's no way to get in touch with her parents. I fear she could be in terrible danger, & with her out there all by herself, she could be attacked by the very same cultists _we_ fought just the other night! _One_ of us at least should go out & get to her before _they_ do!"

"Let _me_ do it, Jason!", Misa said. "I'll make sure to find her first before…"

"I'm afraid it's _too late_ for that, Misa Kuroi!", said the Phantom Stranger, who abruptly materialized inside the room.

"What are you _saying_ , Phantom Stranger? Has Nanase be caught, or worse, killed?", asked Satoru.

"Forgive me, Satoru Kuroi, but there's no time to explain! All you _need_ to know is that you four have to get _out_ of the University…right now!"

The Phantom Stranger waved his hand to make his four companions disappear like they did in Chiyoda, but this time there was no reaction.

"What happened?!", asked Jason. "What went wrong?!"

"They've already started! Quick – make for the exits!"

Sensing the Stranger's desperation, the four made for the door & hurried down the hall as fast as they could. The Phantom Stranger was behind, prepared to deal with any threats that come their way from in front _or_ behind. No one asked the Stranger what the trouble was: they each knew him well enough to know not to question him when he makes a demand. Turning a corner, they see the exit at a distance of 50 feet & they race even harder to reach it just as a ball of light emerged from out of nowhere & began expanding like a gigantic balloon that raced towards, passed through & stretched past the quintet faster than they could outrun it.

In the wink of an eye, the ball of light reached the outer perimeter of the University & disappeared as suddenly as it flashed. Those from outside never noticed a thing, but for those within, it meant a mystic cage that held them in firmly. It was made more evident when they reached the doors that lead outside & wouldn't budge, no matter how hard each of them tried prying them open. Even when they each used their strongest spells/magic bolts against the doors, they still held firmly & have not received so much as even the tiniest of scratches.

"This is what you warned us about, Stranger?", Satoru asked.

"Yes, Satoru", the Stranger replied. "I've been searching endlessly all over Tokyo for any sign of the cultists or even their mistress, with no success. Then, only several minutes ago near the Oshima district of the Kawasaki area, I finally got a scent of their foul magic & found an old abandoned apartment complex that was used as a hideout. When I investigated the building, I found a cauldron which they no doubt used to spy upon us until we shielded ourselves better. It was far from empty, however: several of the cultists waited in ambush, attacking me with rods of powerful magic that made even _me_ feel their sting. After a violent conflict, I managed to turn the tables & subdue _one_ of those fanatics & interrogated him. The only thing he said was that my friends were in terrible danger, & there was nothing I could do to save them just before he took his own life with a poison capsule embedded within a false tooth. Realizing what he meant, I raced back here to get you all out of harm's way…but was too late."

"They _wanted_ us to be caught within this University, & now they have us trapped like _rats_ in here!", Satoru said, stamping his foot in frustration. " _Goddammit!_ "

"Uncle, please", Misa says, calming him down. "As bad as this is, we'll find a way out."

"Unfortunately, Misa Kuroi, that solution means facing the enemies who erected the barrier keeping us within & thoroughly defeating them", the Phantom Stranger noted. "And you can bet they _won't_ make it an easy task: I see now that our enemies _allowed_ me to sense them only when they _wished_ me to, setting up this trap when the time was right."

"They planned this good, Stranger, Satoru: I suppose we should give the filthy blighters _that_ ", said Constantine. "But luckily, we all _anticipated_ something like this would happen, & thus have come prepared."

"Indeed we have, John Constantine", said Jason. "On the plus side, they haven't gotten any of the _other_ staff or students caught _with_ us inside their barrier. None, that is, except for…"

The realization dawned upon them, & it sent chills down their spines.

"Yamashita & her assistant Noriko Handa!", Misa said. "Neither one of them have absolutely _no idea_ of what's going on right now, & they're probably either captured by those who put it up, or worse, they might be _killing_ them as we speak! We need to _find_ them before…"

"Tomiko Yamashita & Noriko Handa are the very _least_ of your worries at the moment, Misa Kuroi!", said a new voice, one that was become most familiar – and _hated_ – by the quintet of heroic warriors as the hallway now began to fill with red robed cultists from classrooms in three directions, their numbers growing exponentially. Most were armed with a dagger, sword, or one of the rods which were used against the Phantom Stranger before in Oshima, while others were completely unarmed with not even a razor to use.

Surrounding the quintet in the T-shaped hallway, the cultists leave a circle of twelve feet before stopping. Misa reached into her bag & pulled out a dagger, which was in truth a collapsible sword that can extend & detract only by a magic spell.

"Uncle, no matter what happens…", Misa started to say.

"Stay by your side – got it!", Satoru finished as his niece nodded.

The Phantom Stranger, Jason Blood & John Constantine got into fighting stances, leaving little doubt how they were going to respond to this unruly & twisted mob.

"You ought to realize there's no way out of here for _any_ of you!", said one of the cultists. "We have you five all but surrounded, & even if you _do_ manage to put us down, you _still_ cannot escape from the barrier we've placed over this University, let alone _break_ it! So, then…you can make this a _lot_ easier on yourselves by willingly surrendering to us & our leader, or we will savagely _beat_ you into submission, leaving you _barely_ conscious! None of you _has_ to be in top physical condition for what our leader has in store! Your options are extremely limited, & there are more of _us_ than there are of _you!_ What is your answer?"

"I think you know _damn well_ what our answer's going to be, scumbag!", Constantine snapped. "We survived in Chiyoda the other night, & we'll bloody well survive _this_ little melee too! Whatever your leader _wants_ with us, we ain't going to make it _easy_ for him – _or_ for you! How's _that_ for an answer?!"

"On your _own heads_ , be it!", said another cultist, pointing forward & indicating to commence with the attack.

With no time wasted, they charged in like a living tide with their weapons raised. Even though he could not use a spell to teleport himself & his allies out, the Phantom Stranger _is_ still able to use his powers in self-defense,  & so he puts up a curved translucent wall before they could get in too close. The cultists slam into the wall & bang on it with all their might, hoping to find a weakness & bring it down.

He can already feel the immense pressure the cultists are putting on his wall, & the Phantom Stranger strains in keeping it up.

"At the rate _these_ bastards are going, they'll bust through the Stranger's wall in _no_ time!", said Satoru.

"Exactly why we need _him_ right now, mate!", Constantine said, turning towards Jason. "Jason! As much as it may disturb you to, it's time once again to let your 'inner demon' out & turn him loose!"

"John's right, Jason!", Misa said, chanting a quick spell to lengthen her dagger into a sword. "We _are_ going to need _his_ immense strength if we're to have a _chance_ of surviving through & winning this!"

"Please do it _quickly_ , Jason Blood!", said the Phantom Stranger, his arms feeling like they're being pushed by a powerful force. "These lunatics are stronger than even _I_ had dared to anticipate!"

"If it's sheer _strength_ in which they desire, let's show them what a demon from Hell is _really_ capable of!", Jason says as he chants the phrase to make him _much_ better suited for dealing with the current situation than how he is now. "Change, change, o form of man! Release the might from fleshy mire! Boil the blood in the heart of fire! Gone! Gone, the form of man, rise the demon… _Etrigan!_ "

Once again, the form of Jason Blood becomes surrounded by mystic flames that assist in transforming the form of demonologist to that of an actual demon, his height & appearance going through a metamorphosis that never ceases to stun & amaze (& at times frighten) those who bear witness to it. Jason's persona disappears as that of Etrigan takes over & stands ready for battle, purple cloak & all.

"I am _ready_ , Phantom Stranger!", Etrigan says. "Lower your wall so that I may give these pathetic lowlifes what it means to mess with forces beyond _their_ feeble comprehension! John Constantine, Satoru & Misa Kuroi…step back if you please! Things are about to get even _more_ hot around here!"

None of them argued: the aforementioned three went back as far as the space they were confined in had allowed them to. The instant the Phantom Stranger's wall dissipated, Etrigan unleashed a powerful blast of hellfire from both his hands that were stretched out to either side & his toothy maw from in front. Each gout of flames in all directions scorched the closest ones in seconds, literally cooking them alive as their screams echoed throughout the halls. One of the cultists loses his sword, & Satoru was quick to retrieve it, giving the man a real weapon to use in battle rather than just what he was able to sneak into his suit. Those which could scrambled backwards to avoid the spontaneous fate of their brothers as the cultists who had no weapons in hand had begun transforming themselves into the hideous bat-like creatures they faced in both Gotham _and_ Tokyo.

With the cultists' bat monsters ready, things _really_ hit the fan.

Four of them leapt like jackrabbits at Etrigan & tackled him like a game of football in Hell. The demon booted them off & retaliated by driving his fist straight through one's heart, holding it in his hand & crushing it before taking it back out. With another, he tore its rib cage out & sprayed its ichor everywhere as it collapsed to the floor. The third one he bent backwards until its cranium was touching its heels, the snapping of bone & howling of pain echoing as the creature coughed up blood from its toothy maw.

The fourth one he simply torches, taking several more cultists with it as their skeletons crumpled & fell.

John Constantine & the Phantom Stranger had used a combination of magic & old-fashioned swordplay to befell those _they_ encountered: Constantine unleashed a volley of fireballs from his free hand at several cultists that received a hole in the chest, limbs or even heads wherever they landed. Even the bat monsters fell under the barrage, & any that were fortunate enough to dodge his balls of fire perished by his blade: some were stabbed through the heart & head, & others got limbs chopped off like they were made of cheese, their severed stumps bleeding like faucets left on. Those who were crawling around on all fours got their heads/torsos stepped on & crushed by Etrigan like overripe fruit, or were burned to a crisp by his hellfire.

The Phantom Stranger also used a combo of his powers & hand-to-hand combat: after putting down more of the cultists & a bat creature or two, the Stranger was ambushed by three of the mystical rods that gave him trouble when he battled the lunatics over at Oshima, striking him with the force of a medicine ball. Knocked down, he was assaulted more by the beams of these rods that caused the Stranger to cry out in pain he hasn't felt in a long time. Each hit made upon him felt like he was going a few rounds with some of the world's most powerful heroes, & even _his_ stamina for withstanding anguish has its limits. Another blast from the rods knocked the Phantom Stranger against a wall, who was barely able to stay on his feet as the trio of cultists close in.

"So, Phantom Stranger…do you submit?", asked one cultist. "Or would you care for _more_ punishment from our little toys? Considering how much they hurt even _you_ , we doubt that you'd survive _another_ direct blast from them!"

"Just like my companions themselves, the day that _I_ surrender to _your_ foul kind is the day that the world below freezes over!", the Phantom Stranger says defiantly. "Take your _best_ shot!"

The three cultists look to each other briefly.

"For someone who's _supposed_ to be infinitely knowledgeable, you're nothing but a bonafide _fool!_ ", said one of the red robed lunatics. "Let us _send_ you to Hell, Phantom Stranger! _Then_ you can find out for _yourself_ whether or not it actually _can_ freeze over!"

Each of the fanatics raise their rods to fire what could be the killing blow to the Phantom Stranger. Satoru saw the dire predicament his mysterious but trusted ally was in, & he rushed to grab the nearest cultist by tackling him as he was about to deliver the fatal strike, surprising him & grabbing his weapon. Aiming it at the other two lunatics, the doctor/surgeon fired the rod's beam & struck _them_ down: the first cultist gets his head exploded like a balloon filled with ichor, while the second one gets sliced in half as his halves fell in bloody heaps. Taking the rod away from the one he grabbed, Satoru rams it into & up the creep's stomach & presses the button. A beam of white lightning races in & through the cultist, his skeleton literally being lit like in those old cartoons when their bones are exposed whenever struck by an electric current. The weapon's discharge exits the creep's top, spraying bone, blood & brains like it was a volcano spewing lava. Switching off the rod & removing it from the dead's tummy, the corpse fell to the floor as the Phantom Stranger regained his balance & bearings.

"Are you all right, Phantom Stranger?", Satoru asked, coming to his aide.

"I am now…thanks to _you_ , Satoru Kuroi!", the Stranger replied. "Your diversion gave me the time I needed to gather my strength back: even _I_ doubted I could've withstood another blast like that in a badly weakened condition!"

"While Misa & I _did_ have our doubts about you at first, you _were_ there for us when we needed you the most, despite your working in your mystery ways! Please think of it as returning the favor!"

The two share a quick smile before the sound of clanging metal brought them back to a horrible sight: one of the cultists managed to knock Misa's sword out of her hands, & two of them grab her by the arms. Satoru raised his rod at the nearest one, but the Phantom Stranger lowers his weapon.

"Do not worry, Satoru – Misa already has a way of dealing with this", the Stranger said.

Trusting him, Satoru stood down & allowed his niece to handle the situation.

"In spite of your admirable resistance, you _know_ you & your friends are bound to _fall_ , Misa Kuroi!", said one of the cultists who held her. "We give you this _one_ last chance… _surrender yourselves!_ "

Misa's answer was all but a rebuke.

" _Fuck you!_ ", she spat with venom.

Despite losing her weapon, Misa Kuroi was far from helpless: she chanted a quick spell that made both of her would-be abductors feel a sharp pain in their midsections as blood spewed from the wounds. What happened next was nothing short of unbelievable as the cultist's legs fell off from beneath them, leaving their top halves still holding onto Misa's arms before she shook them off & dumping them onto the floor. Next, Misa Kuroi's hair blows in an invisible wind as she chants another spell that sends two more cultists' heads together with deadly force which cracks them both like egg shells before they fall to the floor, slipping their contents within all over. A different spell Misa chants causes fatal chest pains in seven more as they clutch the spot where the pain was most severe; Misa closes her hands into fists which cause the hearts of her attackers to burst like popped bubbles, their mouths, nostrils & ears spewing blood as each one fell down in heaps of red.

Turning to face more cultists heading their way, Misa chants a new spell that makes bones brittle like dried clay & over thirty enemies fall in heaps as bones give way & drop those supporting them onto the floor, looking like floppy & bloody rag dolls as their flesh became more like used clothing. Those Misa _didn't_ deal with, Satoru picked up on as he fired the rod he snatched & laid waste to each one, dropping them like flies with every direct hit the beam made.

Facing each other, the Kuroi family members nod in gratitude for watching one another's backs.

John Constantine brought down another quartet of sword-swinging cultists with swift slashes & stabs, cutting off body parts & even slicing one right down the middle as both vertical halves fell apart & to the floor, spilling inner organs everywhere. Etrigan gets inspired by John's maneuver, & he immediately snatches a bat creature by the head & begins to pull it apart in opposite directions. The monster lets out a wailing cry of anguish as Etrigan literally tears the beast apart bare-handed from the top of its bald skull to its sternum, drenching the demon with blood & organs as he let drop the vertical halves & belching more hellfire at those foolish enough to think they could get the drop on the demon when he was otherwise occupied.

Each one paid the price for their tomfoolery & ended up as a mess of charred skeletons for their efforts.

" _Heads up!_ ", Constantine cried before throwing his sword at Etrigan, who was actually surprised by the man's maneuver. But the yellow-skinned demon wasn't John's _real_ target: the sword flew past him towards a pair of the bat creatures in which Etrigan failed to see or sense. Constantine's weapon pierces the skull of one monster, while a volley of mystic fireballs from the exorcist puts the other down after getting blown full of burning holes & drops like a lead weight.

Etrigan turned to John Constantine.

"A good save you made for me, John Constantine!", the demon says. "Even _I_ was not aware of their presence, & the outcome _might_ have been different were they successful in their sneak attack!"

"Just lending a helping hand, mate!", said Constantine. "We're all on the same side, after all!"

Etrigan couldn't help but smile at John's remark, who offers one of his own in return.

Three more bat monsters approaching put them back on alert.

"Shall I?", Etrigan asks.

"Be my guest, mate – those buggers are _all_ yours!", John said, stepping aside.

With a powerful leap, Etrigan came right at the trio of bat monsters, ripping off the face of one as he passed by with his claws & landed atop the second one. Opening his toothy maw, the demon bit deeply into the monster's skull, removing a big chunk of flesh, bone & brain before spitting it out at the third creature in the eyes. Before the thing could remove the ichor, Etrigan grabbed the beast & used it like a baseball bat to violently clobber several cultists who attempted to overwhelm the monster from Hell. Each contact made broke bones and/or caved in skulls, dropping their numbers rapidly before Etrigan grew weary of the monster & smashed its head into a wall, spilling its insides like it was an egg.

John Constantine drove another's sword through the skull of a bat creature from the chin up before snapping the neck of the weapon's former owner, the snap audible to all. He followed it up with barbequing six more cultists as the Phantom Stranger, Satoru & Misa Kuroi rejoin Constantine & Etrigan in the center of the hallway.

"We're dwindling their numbers, but every second we waste here with them puts both Miss Tomiko Yamashita & Noriko Handa in even more danger!", Satoru says, his rod raised high. "We need to keep a few alive in order to interrogate them for information!"

From around both corners cane a new fresh wave of cultists & bat creatures, stepping onto/over the fallen. They get within sixteen feet of the quintet on either side, numbering to over one hundred new foes to deal with.

"Doesn't look as if they're in a talkative mood, Satoru!", Constantine said, stating the obvious. "But perhaps we can try to get at least _one_ of these filthy blighters to spill the beans for us!"

John Constantine uttered a spell that instantly drew a cultist at the front of the line, being pulled as if by a pair of invisible wires & straight into the exorcist's arms. The chosen cultist tried fighting back with his fists, but Constantine put an end to _that_ notion by holding him firmly in a bear hug & placed him in a position where he was facing Etrigan, who approached John's catch with eyes that shined with an eerie red more so than that of his cloak. Pulling back his hood, their catch was another young male with a scar upon his face just below his left eye.

"If you wish your life to be spared, you will _tell us_ who your leader is, as well as the whereabouts of the ones called Tomiko Yamashita & Noriko Handa!", Etrigan said, his breath on the man feeling like he's staring into a live furnace. " _Talk_ …unless you wish to receive _more_ scars like the one you already have, only _worse!_ "

Etrigan's appearance did nothing to intimidate the young man, & he gives the _only_ answer he's willing to give.

He actually _spits_ in Etrigan's face!

" _Fuck you_ , demon!", he barked as Etrigan's hellfire evaporated the glob of spit & gritted his teeth.

" _Wrong answer_ , young meat!", the demon replied, grabbing the junior's head & effortlessly yanked both it & his spinal column right off his body & threw it away, leaving a blood trail like a comet. Constantine dropped the now-headless body onto the floor & faced the crowd.

"Anybody _else_ feel like staying quiet?!", he announced. "We've already wasted your _other_ followers without even breaking a goddamn _sweat!_ Let me ask you all this: is your bloody leader _really_ worth dying for?! Or do you wish to save yourselves the trouble & finally tell us who he is?! First one that talks gets to _live_ & leave here intact!"

Nearly twenty seconds go by with not one stepping forward to answer.

It didn't matter: their silence is all the answer the quintet needed.

"They are far _more_ afraid of their _leader_ than they are of _us_ , John Constantine!", Etrigan says, raising his hands as they start to burn hellfire. "Let's see if we can _rectify_ that!"

"Etrigan, _wait!_ ", Misa said, halting his tirade. "Before you roast alive any more of them, let's first see if _I_ can be a bit more persuasive!"

The demon from Hell stared at Misa Kuroi, pondering upon her wish: while she's young, she has showed great courage in the face of grave danger – a fact more than proven when she fought the cultists & their bat creature pets in Chiyoda the other night. He's also heard of her _other_ exploits here in Japan before tonight, & her actions then & now made Etrigan respect her for it.

"Whatever you have in store for these lowlifes, Misa Kuroi, make sure they suffer immensely!", Etrigan said as he extinguished his flames.

"Believe me, Etrigan…they _will!_ ", Misa assured him, raising her hands to the height of her head as she started to chant. The Phantom Stranger, Satoru Kuroi, John Constantine & Etrigan kept a close eye on the cultists & their pet bat monsters in case they tried attacking before Misa was finished. They needn't have bothered: fifteen seconds after she began her spell, Misa slowly clenched her hands into fists which caused the heads of both the cultists & bat creatures to actually cave in & implode upon themselves, creating a horrid chorus of cracking bones & agonizing screams which could be heard possibly _beyond_ the barrier that surrounds the University, had it not blocked off the sounds as well as kept everyone within.

Multiple heads of human & creature continued to get crushed as if by a giant hand, shriveling like fruit that was left out in the hot blistering sun. Blood & ichor squirted through what remained of their eyes, ears, mouths & splits on the flesh as cultist & creature dropped like houses of cards, littering the University hallway with more bodies.

When all was said & done, all but six were left alive as both friend & enemy stood in stunned silence bearing witness to a phenomenon they've not experienced in God knows how long.

"Misa", Satoru said barely above a whisper, never believing his niece was _that_ powerful a witch.

 _In all my time, I have_ never _seen such power in one so young!_ , the Phantom Stranger thought. _Her magic could very well be equal to – or maybe even_ surpass _– that of Doctor Fate or Zatanna themselves!_

John Constantine was having very similar thoughts himself.

 _For a mere human, her power is incredible!_ , Etrigan thought as he, too, was all but speechless at what he'd just witnessed. _If given even half the chance, young Misa Kuroi could very possibly overthrow my father Belial as the ruler of all Hell – a goal I myself most desire!_

The half-dozen cultists that were spared gathered in a tight circle with their backs against the wall as Misa Kuroi walked up to them, her face in a fit of rage.

"You saw what happened to your followers & filthy pets, right?!", Misa snapped. "Do you wish for that same horrible fate to befall upon _you_ as well?! If you force me to, I won't do it too _fast:_ I'll take my time breaking one bone at a time throughout your entire bodies slowly  & painfully – all _206_ of them! What would take only _minutes_ will feel a lot more like _hours_ to you! As John Constantine mentioned before, _is_ your leader worth going through all that pain & suffering?! Tell us that person's name, _and_ if Tomiko Yamashita & Noriko Handa are still alive within this building, & we'll do everything we can to get you out of here alive & in one piece! Well…what say you?! _Speak up!_ "

Like always, their answer remains one of defiance.

"Do what you _wish_ of us, Misa Kuroi!", said one cultist. " _No_ amount of pain or torture you & your friends can inflict will cause us to betray our objective, let alone that of our leader!"

The quintet were left speechless: even after seeing all that death caused by Misa alone & the decimation of their forces, what remained of the cultists _still_ won't give in & relay the information they need. Most would call it stupidity at its highest: Misa, Satoru, John & Etrigan certainly do, but the Phantom Stranger shook his head slightly, feeling the smallest pang of pity for these misguided souls.

"Etrigan was right – they _do_ have greater fear of their leader than of us!", Satoru said.

"Then we'll just have to find out for ourselves who he is & where to find him!", Misa said. "As for _these_ six, they have no more value & are _worthless_ to us!"

Raising her right hand, Misa chanted a new spell & crossed her hand from left to right in front of the cultists, all of whom slump their heads before their bodies follow suit.

"What did you just _do_ to them, love?", Constantine asked.

"I put them under a simple spell that will keep them unconscious until sunrise", Misa replied. "With any luck, we'll have this all sorted out & dealt with before then. But right now…we need to find Miss Yamashita & Handa! The both of them are innocent pawns, & don't deserve to be caught up in all this!"

"Misa is correct", the Phantom Stranger said. "Those ladies need our help if they are to survive this night. We will break up into two teams: I shall take Etrigan & John Constantine down the east hall, while Satoru & Misa both head towards the west hall. If any of us sees or hears any sign of either of them, we will call out."

"Agreed! Misa…", Satoru says.

"Yes!", Misa replied, & the search was underway in the appointed teams & directions. The Phantom Stranger, John Constantine & Etrigan went down the east hall of the University to find Tomiko & Noriko & put them someplace safe inside the University until they can somehow get the barrier down. Checking every door & room that they come across, each one was found to be empty & devoid of life. It'd be simpler of the Phantom Stranger could phase through the walls/doors & speed up the search, but because of the mystic forces at work, he couldn't travel even the shortest of distances like he normally wound.

To find Tomiko Yamashita & Noriko Handa, they'll have to do so the old-fashioned way.

For close to five minutes, they found nothing.

It was no different for Satoru & Misa: every place they checked was a complete bust, with no sign of life in any of the classrooms, closets or even the restrooms. And since even the Yasuda Auditorium of the University is quite a large place, it would take an ample amount of time to locate the ladies – time they may not have.

And that's if they're even still _alive_.

Then, when all seemed hopeless, they stayed still & quiet as they strain to listen to a sound. It was faint, but they could swear it was that of banging against an object or even something like…a door.

"You can _hear_ that, can't you, uncle?", Misa asked.

"It's distant, but yes…I certainly can!", Satoru said. "But we don't know if it _is_ Tomiko, Noriko, or more of those robed lunatics laying a trap for us! Let's check it our first before we call out to the others!"

Misa nodded, seeing the veracity in her uncle's words: if this _is_ a cleverly-laid trap, it's best for them to spring it before it can do harm to the rest of their team & hinder their progress. As they race down the hall, the sound became louder & louder until they came across a door marked 'Custodial'. When they move in closer, they also catch that of a different sound in conjunction with the banging.

It was the sound of someone trying to cry out for help.

 _Two_ someones!

Satoru opened the door to find who they were looking for: Miss Noriko Handa, tied & gagged, along with the second someone who was _another_ familiar face – but it _wasn't_ Tomiko Yamashita.

" _Nanase!_ ", Misa said as she & Satoru went in to remove the ropes & gags before helping both ladies up on their feet & out of the closet as Satoru shuts it while calling out to his comrades.

"Nanase! What are _you_ doing in here?!", Misa asked. "I thought you'd _left_ the University when we told you to!"

"That's just it, Misa – I _did!_ ", Nanase explains. "When the bell at the end of the day rang, I gathered my things as quickly as I could & took off before I could be noticed by anyone – _including_ Miss Yamashita! But she got _wise_ to me, & before I could make it to the main gates, she saw & ordered me inside! Taking me to a private room, she then placed a cloth over my mouth that was soaked in ether, & I was out like & a light! When I woke up, it was inside this room with Miss Handa! You see, Misa? I _told_ you Miss Yamashita was behind it all: she's placed a _curse_ on this place since her arrival, & who knows _what_ she's got planned! We need to get _out_ of here – _fast!_ "

The silence that followed Nanase's plea put her & Noriko on suspicion.

"What is it? What's wrong?", Noriko wondered.

"That's just the problem, ladies – we _can't_ leave the grounds, much less this building", Satoru stated. "There's a mystical barrier which surrounds it, & even the power of the Phantom Stranger, Etrigan, John Constantine _or_ Misa is no match for it. I suspect that the _only_ way to bring that barrier down is to find the one who erected it & _planned_ this whole thing – whether it _is_ Miss Tomiko Yamashita or not!"

"It _is_ Miss Yamashita, Mr. Kuroi! _She's_ the one behind everything, & we have to get _out_ of here before…"

Footsteps from down the hall put the four on alert, as Noriko & Nanase cringe in fear that it could be said person on her way over to finish them off. But a familiar voice puts them at ease – one belonging to John Constantine.

"Satoru! Misa!", he says as he & the Phantom Stranger arrive to see Noriko, along with an extra surprise that he didn't expect any more than the Kurois. "Nanase! Why are _you_ still here?!"

"Miss Yamashita caught up with & brought her back inside before she could make a break for it, Constantine!", Misa said as she spoke for Nanase. "I fear that Nanase had been correct all along – Tomiko _is_ the culprit & the cultist's leader behind everything, & if we're to bring down that barrier & get out of this place alive & in one piece, we need to take _her_ down!"

" _That_ shouldn't be too hard – especially for _me!_ ", said Etrigan as he turned the corner, his appearance giving the girls a deadly shock as they let out a sharp cry of fear. Misa, Satoru & John went to their side to comfort & calm them down.

" _Easy_ there, ladies!", John said. "In spite of what you might think, Etrigan is here to _help_ us! Like he just said, _he_ wants Yamashita brought down as badly as _we_ do! With the power in _his_ possession, he'll be a great asset in ending this farce of a nightmare once & for all!"

"This thing is…on _our_ side?", Noriko asks.

"Just as _we_ are, love. The sooner we _find_ Yamashita & end her, the sooner this can all be behind us. When she'd taken you two captive, have either one of you girls been able to overhear anything Tomiko might have said that could help us dictate where she is or what exactly she has planned? Anything at all?"

Both Nanase & Noriko shook their heads.

"Our apologies, Constantine sensei", Nanase said. "When I asked her what this was all about, she told me to be silent & keep walking unless I wanted my throat slit. She even threatened to do it in front of everybody if I dared to cry for help, so I had no choice but to do what she said before she put me out with the ether – and that's when I awoke in that closet with Miss Handa."

"The same went for you as well, Miss Handa?", asked the Phantom Stranger.

"Not exactly, Mr. Phantom Stranger", Noriko says. "When Miss Yamashita entered the room, she attacked me when I wasn't looking & put _me_ out the same way she did Nanase. Like her, I have _no clue_ what she has hidden up her sleeve, but we can probably surmise that it _won't_ be good."

"All the _more_ reason for us to find that bitch as soon as possible!", Etrigan stated.

"There _is_ a saying that humans have, Etrigan: 'Be careful what you _wish_ for – you just might _get_ it'!", a new but familiar voice says from behind the group, & they all turn to see Tomiko Yamashita walking in a casual manner as if she was out for a simple stroll in the park instead of confronting those who think they'll be stopping her.

"Yamashita!", Etrigan growls, lighting his hands to attack as the Phantom Stranger does.

"I don't _think_ so, boys!", Tomiko says, launching a counterattack before either could commence with theirs. A pair of yellow beams abruptly emerged from Yamashita's hands that struck Etrigan & the Stranger with sledgehammer force that sends them flying backwards at a distance of 100 feet.

 _Bloody hell!_ , Constantine thought, stunned by the immense power Tomiko was in possession of.

"Now then…are you prepared to give yourselves up to me?!", Tomiko says, her hands still glowing with radiant yellow energy. "Or do _you_ want some of what I just gave your companions?!"

John Constantine & Misa Kuroi give each other a quick look & nod before the former replied.

"We told all your followers & demon pets to go _fuck_ themselves, Yamashita!", he snapped. "Now we're giving _you_ that very same message! Each one of us would rather _die_ in battle than serve a treacherous _bitch_ like _you!_ "

"The _only_ way we _will_ be serving you is _medium rare!_ ", Misa spat through clenched teeth.

Yamashita bares her teeth in rage, & openly shows her displeasure.

"This is _not_ open for debate: you _will_ belong to me in _one_ way or _another!_ ", she barked viciously & unleashed a second blast of her yellow beams at both John Constantine & Misa Kuroi, traveling like a bullet train. Satoru, Noriko & Nanase had no time to step back as the beams approach to vaporize their targets & them with it.

Then came something that neither friend nor foe expected to occur: Yamashita's beams get _stopped short_ by an inch or two from hitting their intended targets as John Constantine & Misa Kuroi lay their own hands out in front of them, halting the beams in their path from advancing any further.

 _Impossible!_ , Yamashita thought, her eyes refusing to believe what she was now witnessing.

"You think you're dealing with mere _amateurs_ , Yamashita?!", Constantine says. " _I've_ been practicing magical spells while _you_ were still dating in _high school!_ And young Misa Kuroi here? Even someone such as _I_ or the Phantom Stranger can't decipher on how powerful _her_ magic is exactly, but now that you've pissed her off exponentially, I do believe she's more than ready & willing to be giving you the _perfect_ example of it! Misa…let's show this bitch what happens when one _abuses_ the gift of magic that's been granted them!"

"I'd be _happy_ to, John Constantine!", Misa says, pushing her power as her companion does the same. Yamashita was still defiant & refused to show any fear towards either magician, let alone give up. She pushes her own power to a deadly level, gathering as much as she could muster. Misa & John chant different spells but with similar intent as they keep Yamashita's blasts at bay, their invisible shield holding. Satoru, Noriko & Nanase were at a loss for words: none of them could ever guess that Misa Kuroi was _this_ powerful with magic, a fact that even shocks her uncle. But just as Saiga once told Misa, her powers were exceptionally strong with hardly any limits or barriers which prevents her from reaching her full potential: it was a fact Kirie learned too late when she tried possessing it for herself before Misa had sent the bitch to her rightful in place – in Hell.

Saiga even once told Misa that he was envious of her because of it.

Right now, Tomiko Yamashita could very well be feeling green with envy as she continued pushing her power to strike Misa & John like she did with the Phantom Stranger & Etrigan. But her beams remained where they were as both magicians chanted like they were hypnotized, channeling their power in a combined effort to send Yamashita's power back to her.

After another minute more of an intense standoff, they do: the power feedback was too much to handle, & the abrupt slingshot effect threw Yamashita back against the wall, creating a dent & got herself embedded in it. Etrigan & the Phantom Stranger regained their bearings & rejoined their companions, becoming just as amazed at Misa & John's performance as Satoru, Noriko & Nanase were.

 _Unbelievable!_ , Yamashita thought as she stayed embedded in the wall. _Misa Kuroi's power is unlike anything I had_ ever _experienced previously! Even John Constantine's is unparalleled to hers! My followers were right: she is_ not _somebody you want to make an enemy of! But fortunately, I_ still _have an ace or two up my sleeve to turn this around!_

Getting herself free from the wall, Yamashita shook the cobwebs from her head & stood straight, ready to go yet another round.

"Not bad, Misa Kuroi!", she boasted with a smirk. "You _are_ much stronger than even _I_ had once believed! I doubt even the Phantom Stranger knows your exact level of power that you possess! But for all your strength & tricks, you _or_ your friends _still_ won't win this night! I trapped you all here for a reason, & I intend to _get_ it no matter what!"

"Foolish woman!", Etrigan said. "If you cannot even beat a mere _child_ such as Misa Kuroi, how can you expect to defeat any _one_ of us, especially with the _beating_ that was just dealt to you?"

"Etrigan speaks true, Tomiko Yamashita!", said the Phantom Stranger. "In your weakened condition, you would not last against even _one_ of us in battle! You would do well to stand down & remove the barrier to allow all of us safe passage from the premises! Failure to do so _will_ result in your execution, & I shan't impede or interfere in my friend's progress of terminating your existence!"

"You've _lost_ , Yamashita!", Satoru adds. "You can't beat us, & we have you outnumbered!"

Tomiko simply smiled wickedly.

"Satoru Kuroi…whoever said that _I_ had to beat you?", she says slyly.

Before anyone could ponder on what their enemy meant, the Phantom Stranger, Etrigan, John Constantine & the Kurois were struck from behind by powerful green beams of electrical magic which travel through their bodies as they cry out in pain. Even the Phantom Stranger & Etrigan were struck with excrutiating pain as their bodies feel like pasta that was cooked too long in a boiling pot. The anguish lasts for what seemed like minutes when in reality it was only a few seconds before they each lose consciousness & collapse to the floor.

Standing over their smoking bodies were Noriko Handa & Nanase Mizuno, both of whom held an oval amulet the size of an egg that hung from their necks & still discharging sparks.

Yamashita grinned her widest.

"You see?", she gloats over the unconscious forms of her enemies. "I _said_ you'd all belong to me, & now…you do! Good work, you two: help me escort our 'guests' into this building's gymnasium & secure them firmly. The hour at hand will soon be upon us, & I want everything to go smooth & accordingly right up to the point of when it arrives! I expect _no_ failures or interferences to occur from this moment on!"

"Yes mistress, right away!", Nanase & Noriko said, carrying out their orders by first taking Misa Kuroi while Yamashita does so with the Phantom Stranger.

The night was just beginning.

 **CHAPTER VII**

Misa Kuroi was the first to revive.

She shook her head to clear it, & her blurry vision was coming back into focus after a few moments. Misa tried moving her arms but soon found she couldn't: her wrists were bound tightly above her head, & her ankles were just as firmly bound when she looked down. Misa surveyed her surroundings & found she was in the University's gymnasium whose size was equivalent to that of any indoor swimming pool, if not a bit smaller in width, length & height. Most of what she was within was standard issue: weights, jump ropes, giant medicine & regular-sized balls, thick ropes which hung from the ceiling for climbing exercises, basketball hoops on each side & vast other equipment for daily activities.

It gave Misa _some_ comfort to know she was still inside the University, despite not being able to escape from it due to the barrier. But it was _no_ comfort to find herself strapped to a device that measured a length of 13-15 feet across & eight feet high. Even though Misa couldn't see it from her point of view, the device was shaped somewhat like a big horizontal tombstone, with a pentagram symbol carved in five places.

Most of her companions plus an unidentified man to her right, measuring 5-foot-10 in height with trimmed black hair & beard, wearing brown pants, shoes, jacket & gray undershirt were all in the same position, with a pentagram just behind them.

The one person Misa _couldn't_ see was her uncle, & she started calling out to him, waking up the others.

"Uncle! Uncle Satoru! Are you there?! Can you hear me?!"

"I don't know if _he's_ able to, little girl, but _I_ certainly can!", said the captive newcomer, whose tone suggested he detests being woken from a sound sleep. "Do you mind _not_ shouting like that so I can get a grip on where the hell I am?!"

"And just _who_ the hell do you think _you_ are, mister?!", Misa retorted in a not-so-friendly manner, with her facial expressions mirroring her tone.

"He is known as Vandal Savage", said Yamashita, who walked into the gymnasium as casual as ever. By now, everyone else bound to the makeshift tombstone – the Phantom Stranger, John Constantine & Etrigan – became awake & found themselves just as bound & helpless as Misa & Vandal are.

As she approached her literal captive audience, Yamashita resumed speaking.

"Like the Phantom Stranger & Etrigan, he is an immortal: once a Cro-Magnon caveman from England, he was bombarded by radiation from a meteor which granted him his immortality & an advanced intellect. For a staggering period of 50,000 years, he's traveled this planet of ours, gaining wealth & power, & is the creator of the Illuminati – a secret organization hell-bent on world domination. He's become a Caesar in ancient Rome, a pharaoh in Egypt, led the Mongol hordes as Genghis Khan, not to mention the Spanish Armada, advised the likes of Napoleon, Hitler, Stalin, & even this country's Hirohito & Tojo. Word has it that Vandal Savage even committed several murders as the infamous Jack the Ripper during the late 1880s in London."

Tomiko looked at the immortal man with a smile of pure malevolence as Savage gave her a snarl in retaliation.

"Where's my uncle Satoru?!", Misa demanded. "What have you _done_ with him?!"

"He's fine…for the moment", Yamashita says. "But you needn't worry, Misa Kuroi – we're keeping your uncle alive because we want him to bear witness to what's going to occur this evening. Ladies…?"

At her word, Nanase & Noriko wheeled Satoru in on a vertical gurney.

Like Misa & the others, Satoru was bound tight with straps & couldn't move his arms & legs.

"Uncle!", Misa cried out.

"Misa!", Satoru cried back, trying in vain to free himself before he gave up.

"Don't bother trying to get free, Satoru – because you can't!", Noriko said.

The ladies smiled wickedly as Satoru snarled.

"Nanase! Noriko! What's the _meaning_ of this, betraying us like you did?!", Misa wondered.

"I think it best if Tomiko here explained it all to you", Nanase said.

"Yes, Yamashita!", said the Phantom Stranger. "You've _gotten_ what you wanted – to capture Etrigan just like Kimiko Shimura tried back in Gotham, & _us_ along with him! Care to fill us in on what this is really all about?"

"Yes, Stranger, it _is_ time for the truth to be revealed – beginning with _this_ one!", Yamashita said, extending her arms outwards before she chants in an ancient language. Five to eight seconds later, her whole body went through a metamorphosis: the clothes she wore got replaced by a suit of golden armor that covered her from head to toe, up to & including her face. A thick mane of green hair hung from her head, & a lavender cape flowed from her shoulders, with a piece of it dangling from her waist in front. The only spots of organics that can be found on her person were her eyes & mouth: the former shining like twin moons, the latter with a grin that was almost as big as the Cheshire Cat's.

Satoru & Misa gasped in amazement, & they attempt to wrap their heads around the fact that _this_ woman is who they _believe_ her to be, however impossible it may seem.

It was Etrigan himself who confirmed it.

"Morgaine Le Fey!", he growls through clenched teeth, his crimson eyes flashing bright with anger & hate.

"Hello, Etrigan! Long time no see!", Morgaine teased which made the demon grit his teeth further & his anger for her rise higher.

"This _can't_ be!", Satoru said. "Jason Blood told us that you _perished_ in your last battle with Etrigan!"

"Indeed I did, Satoru Kuroi", Morgaine said, turning to him. "My plan last time _failed_ because I learned that wretched Amazon had forsaken her own immortality when she left her island, thus sealing my fate. But by some trick of chance, a piece of my consciousness made it down to Hell itself: it was there that I remade myself into an even stronger being than I've ever been previously. And _that_ is when it _dawned_ upon me: if the forces of Hell itself can give me unimaginable power such as my resurrection & more, then why not _move_ that realm up to the mortal plains & _rule_ everything & everyone on the surface?!"

Morgaine Le Fey's plan was comprehended by everyone & is so dastardly, it sent a chill up even that of Vandal Savage's spine.

"So _that's_ your horrible plan, Le Fey…you wish to bring the realm of Hell up here to _Earth!_ ", John Constantine says. "That's _also_ why you needed to get your bloody mitts on Etrigan & the _rest_ of us for!"

"Correct, John Constantine!", Morgaine Le Fey said, turning & pointing to him. "The realm of Hell will be sent topside so that I, Morgaine Le Fey, can become its ruler – and _you five_ are my master keys to _open_ that very kingdom! That's why you are all attached to that slab of stone: when the time comes, I will chant an ancient spell that activates each pentagram behind the five of you! A portion of your powers/immortality will be used to help create a portal which connects the mortal plain to that of Hell itself, thus making the transference  & turning Earth into a planet of an eternal purgatory! The _rest_ of your powers will then be transferred into _me_ – making me strong enough to conquer its current ruler Belial, which I do believe is _your father_ , Etrigan!"

"Many have tried to dethrone my father, & all have failed with their very _souls_ being the price!", Etrigan warns.

"Not with the power _I_ shall wield, I won't! With what each one of you possesses, I'll make your father seem like no more than Quasimodo from 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'! As _I_ rule this planet, I shall make Belial one of my many lowly servants…just as _you_ all will be! Even the mightiest heroes of Earth will tremble before my might, as _they_ are no more invulnerable to mystical forces than any of _you!_ "

"And what better day to _commence_ with your plan than right around Halloween, right, Le Fey?!", Constantine says. " _That's_ why you've only _toyed_ with us the last few days, when you could've captured us easily at any time!"

"You _are_ most perceptive, John Constantine! In all the days of the year, what better one to bring Hell to Earth than on All Hallows' Eve, which will become _exactly_ that in just over fifteen minutes from now? Once it's done, the season of Halloween will be everlasting in every corner of the globe!"

"So Kimiko Shimura was merely a _pawn_ to be _sacrificed_ in your sick game of Chess, wasn't she?", the Phantom Stranger says. "It was _you_ who sent her to Gotham City to capture Etrigan there, thus giving Constantine, Jason Blood _and_ myself the clue we need to arrive here in Tokyo!"

"And once you _did_ arrive in Japan's capital, your alliance with powerful teenage witch Misa Kuroi helped make my selected targets complete! After I've completed my objective, Misa's going to become a personal slave girl to an 'old friend' _she_ once sent to Hell a few years ago!"

A name entered Misa's mind, & her heart began to palpitate faster.

"Kirie!", she said simply. "You wish to make me _Kirie's_ slave for all eternity! _That's_ how you three knew about me all this time – you only _pretended_ not to know that I'm a witch!"

"Correct, Misa Kuroi!", Morgaine Le Fey said. "When I ran into her down in purgatory, she told me all about you & the immense power you possess that nearly became hers before you sent her there! Now she yearns for some serious payback, & I promised to help her _get it_ if she would assist me in returning to the mortal realm! Taking both of _these_ two up with me, we planned for this moment for almost an entire year! With that time finally upon us…"

"Wait!", Satoru said. "You mean to say that Noriko & Nanase here…aren't even _human?!_ "

"Far from it, Satoru Kuroi!", said Noriko. "These forms are but a mere disguise to mingle with the populace! It was a strain at times, we admit, but our mistress said it'd be well worth it when the time arrives!"

"But don't worry, Satoru…you'll be seeing our _true_ forms soon enough!", said Nanase. "We _did_ promise you a front-row seat to the festivities, & we aim to live up to that vow!"

Noriko & Nanase wheel Satoru back further & over to one side, making sure he's able to view everything that's going to occur in the next several moments. The diabolical duo both return to Morgaine Le Fey.

"We're all ready, mistress!", Noriko & Nanase said in unison.

"As am _I_ , dear children! Let us _begin_ the ceremony!", Morgaine Le Fey said as she lay out her arms to her side like an airplane, with Noriko & Nanase doing the same on either side of her. As one, they started chanting an ancient spell that first causes a large red pentagram appear on the floor, measuring the width of the stone in which Misa Kuroi & her captured allies were held. Once the pentagram swelled to the desired size, those behind the Phantom Stranger, Etrigan, John Constantine, Misa Kuroi & Vandal Savage lit up & struck each captive with an aura that passed through their bodies that felt like they were being squeezed from within, causing them to cry out. The power then emerged out in front & was drawn towards the pentagram on the floor & stopped in the middle, where it formed into a red sphere which measured the size of a tennis ball before slowly but surely grew bigger & bigger. In no time, it reached the size of a weather balloon & was bulging with energy. Vandal Savage, John Constantine, the Phantom Stranger, Misa Kuroi & Etrigan all struggled with their bonds as they felt their strength being drained, but every second they remained onto the tombstone the weaker they became, thus making them unable to do much but watch.

Misa & her companions needed a miracle – quickly.

Just as the captives thought they couldn't bear any more, a rumbling erupted from the room, confusing friend & foe alike. Without warning, the tombstone in which held Vandal Savage, Misa Kuroi, John Constantine, Etrigan & the Phantom Stranger shattered from below by a powerful force in the shape of thick tree trunks, thus freeing the captives & interrupting the spell which Morgaine Le Fey & her two cohorts concentrated so hard upon. Because of this sudden interference, the ball of energy that would open the gates to Hell shrank back down & returned all the power that had been taken straight back to their rightful owners, rejuvenating their strength & stamina.

" _NO!_ ", shouted Morgaine Le Fey, furious that her spell was broken & the gate to Hell disrupted.

She turned to Nanase & Noriko with eyes that burned.

"I _thought_ I told you both that I expected _no failures_ from this moment on!", Le Fey fumed. "How in the world _could_ you have _allowed_ thisshit to happen when we were so close to accomplishing our goal?!"

"M-Mistress, we can _assure_ you that we followed your instructions _implicitly & to the letter!_", Nanase said in her defense. "We have _no idea_ how this intrusion could've occurred – _especially_ with the barrier erected!"

"She's right, mistress!", Noriko said. "There's _no way_ anything could've broken through our defenses! We're as stunned about this turn of events as _you_ are!"

Morgaine Le Fey wanted to punish her two servants for their failure, but she redirected her anger towards those she captured, knowing _they_ were somehow truly responsible.

" _How_ were you able to disrupt our ceremony when you were all caught?!", she spat. " _Talk!_ "

"I believe that _I_ shall do the talking _for_ my friends if you don't mind, witch!", said a new voice that sounded as if it were a ghost. Morgaine Le Fey, her two cohorts, Satoru & Misa Kuroi, Vandal Savage & Etrigan pondered about who the literal gatecrasher is, but the Phantom Stranger & John Constantine knew _exactly_ who it was, & he was about to make his presence known to friend & enemy: thick vines of foliage emerge from the tree trunks that had smashed through the concrete/wooden floors of the gymnasium & snaked their way across to where Constantine & the Stranger stood before taking on the form of a humanoid plant six-seven feet in height, with brown branch-like veins sticking out of his emerald form & red eyes that glowed.

Once he was a respected doctor in the field of vegetation.

Now he goes by a name that suits his appearance to a T.

" _Swamp Thing!_ ", Morgaine Le Fey said. "How did _you_ enter our domain, let alone knew we'd _be_ here?!"

"You can thank my good colleague & friend John Constantine for _that!_ ", Swamp Thing says, his voice as dark & gloomy as his appearance. "He gave me a quick rundown on events that have been happening here in the Japanese city called Tokyo & has asked me for assistance! When I arrived, I hid beneath this University until the time was right for me to take matters into my own hands! From below, your barrier was non-existent, allowing me to attack & free your captives before your plan could be fully executed! I've _also_ overheard your plan on bringing the world below to the realm of man, animal & plant: doing so will cause a great disturbance in the Green, & every living thing that share with it! I cannot – and _will not_ – permit that to happen!"

"What _you_ permit or don't is of _no concern_ to _me_ , plant-man!", Morgaine says, her hands lighting with yellow energy. "I _plan_ on bringing Hell to this planet, & I intend to do _precisely_ that! All that _you_ are is just another key that will enable me to reopen that gate – once you're _all_ re-captured!"

Morgaine Le Fey raises her arms to strike, but Misa counterattacked by doing so first: she thrusts her own hands forward to knock Le Fey, Noriko & Nanase backwards with such force that they smash into the bleachers on one side, cracking many wooden seats in pieces & bending a portion of the metal frame. The villainous trio attempt to get free, but Misa keeps the pressure on them by chanting & slowly putting her cupped hands together to bring the entire thing down upon them, crushing them inside the structure like it was no more than a tin soda can. In no time, Morgaine & her cohorts were gone from sight, vanishing in a crumple of metal & wood. Once they were dealt with, Misa used her power to get her uncle Satoru free from his binds, & he immediately raced over to his niece.

Swamp Thing was impressed by the power Misa Kurou possessed: she reminded him of the one named Zatanna, who was well-versed in the mystic arts & who has collaborated with him & Constantine in the past. Vandal Savage is no less astonished by Misa's performance: having encountered some of the world's most powerful magicians, he sees Misa as someone to be taken seriously & as a worthy opponent despite her young age.

What amazes him the most is that he's never known of, much less _seen_ , Misa Kuroi and/or her display of power, making this encounter all the more essential to him in all his 50,000 years of existence.

"Are you all right, uncle?", Misa asks once she relents her attack.

"I am now…thanks to _you_ , Misa!", Satoru said, now staring at Swamp Thing. "I suppose some thanks are also owed to _you_ as well, Mr. Swamp Thing: were it not for your timely intervention…"

"Much as I'd like to accept your praise, Satoru Kuroi, I fear it may have to wait", Swamp Thing said. "Although they are down for the count, Morgaine Le Fey & her cohorts will _not_ be defeated so easily."

The plant elemental's words became nothing short of the truth: almost instantly the bleachers were blasted away by said villainess as debris went scattering everywhere, creating a shower of deadly sharp/heated projectiles. A shield by the Phantom Stranger prevents any from reaching his friends as Morgaine Le Fey, Noriko & Nanase all emerge out of the wreckage, the latter two's outfits torn & bleeding in spots.

Morgaine Le Fey was left undamaged thanks to her golden armor, with only her cape receiving a few punctures & tears in the fabric.

"Not _bad_ , Misa Kuroi!", Morgaine said. "Only a _very_ few people can knock _me_ for a loop like that! But it _still_ won't be enough to strike me down, child!"

"No problem, Morgaine Le Fey!", Etrigan growled. "Misa Kuroi has _more_ than just _her_ power by her side to put you down like the _mad dog_ you are! And that's _all_ you've ever _been_ to my eyes, witch – a rabid pooch that needs to be put to sleep _permanently!_ "

"Funny, Etrigan…the _same_ can be said about _you!_ But don't worry: _your_ time will come soon enough! For right now, however…"

Raising her right hand & placing it forward, Morgaine Le Fey summoned Misa over, jerking her forward like she was snagged on a fishing line. Satoru cried out her name as she was reeled in so fast that no intervention could've been made to prevent it. Misa landed in Morgaine's hand which grabbed her neck in a firm grip that she couldn't break loose from, her vocal chords briefly cut off from conjuring any spells.

"You & I are going to be spending some quality time together, Misa Kuroi!", Morgaine said to her before facing her cohorts. "Nanase! Noriko! Deal with her friends while _I_ do so with this problematic _witch!_ "

"Yes, mistress!", the girls say in unison just before Morgaine disappears into thin air with her prized catch in the wink of an eye, with the Phantom Stranger doing the same as he raced towards the spot where they vanished & enters the void, disappearing as well.

" _Misa!_ ", Satoru cried.

"Don't you worry, Satoru – the Phantom Stranger's going _after_ that golden-armored whore to bring back your niece!", Constantine said. "As for right now, mate…we've got our _own_ problems!"

"Indeed you _do_ , John Constantine!", Nanase said. "I distinctly remember telling Satoru that you'd be seeing our _true_ forms this night, & now you _shall!_ Noriko…?"

"Yes!", she replied as both ladies literally strip their clothes off their bodies, leaving them completely naked. As they toss away their attire, they each begin to transform into what lied beneath their human disguises: Noriko's body started getting more thick & muscular, & she grew up to an impressive height of 9 feet while sprouting a pair of bat-like wings from her shoulder pads on her back. Sharp claws protruded from her animal-like hands & feet, & her head stretched from both the front _and_ behind, creating something like that of an octopus' complete with eyes. From out her mouth came several tentacles that slithered like snakes, & a reptilian tail emerged from the rear.

Her transformation complete, Noriko strongly resembled a creature that was made famous from the short story written by American author H.P. Lovecraft in 1926.

"The Cthulhu!", Satoru & Constantine say simultaneously.

Nanase's transformation was in a different format: her flesh turned scaly & dark from head to toe, & her waist bended backwards where it & her legs connect, the latter appendages fusing together & creating a second body. From this newly-formed torso protruded four pairs of legs that ended in sharp points capable of piercing a man through the heart easily. At the end a long curling tail was produced with a stinger at the tip which carried a deadly poison. Her arms also changed, becoming more crab-like with her hands becoming that of said crustacean, able to snap shut at a moment's notice & bite off a man's arm in one attempt. Her eyes became a solid blood-red, her teeth needle-like & a pair of pincers emerged from the corners of her mouth. Her height now measured to that of about 8-9 feet, with her body length at three feet, excluding the tail.

In all, Nanase now resembled the scorpion version of the Centauride – female Centaurs from Greek mythology with the upper half of a human & the body of an equestrian. A chitinous sound was produced from her body with each move she makes.

Unlike Noriko's conversion to the Cthulhu, Nanase's monstrous new form is capable of speech.

"What do you think of our new _looks_ , gentlemen?", she says in a voice as demonic as her form. "Get _used_ to it: after tonight, you'll be seeing them for _all eternity!_ "

" _I'll_ tell you what we think of your new forms, creature – but we _don't_ thinkyou'll like the _answer!_ ", growled Etrigan, who boldly leaps at the Cthulhu as Swamp Thing grows to her height & joins the demon in the melee.

It left Nanase's Centauride self for John Constantine, Satoru Kuroi & Vandal Savage to deal with.

With speed which belied their sizes, the Cthulhu & scorpion Centauride attacked.

 _Somewhere within an infinite plane:_

Morgaine Le Fey took Misa Kuroi to a place that transcends time & space, having no up, down or any other logical physics from the mortal plane. Morgaine threw Misa several feet before the young witch picked herself up to survey her new surroundings. It was a cacophony of colors, changing from one to another in a slow, fluid motion like a lava lamp. It was a baby blue when they first arrived before switching to an orange-red, a lime-green, & so forth. The scenery also doesn't stay in one pattern: beginning as numerous stars & planets, it changed to that of a landscape Misa couldn't recognize before converting again on a constant basis.

"Enjoying your new surroundings, Misa?", Morgaine teased, her voice with some echo to it.

"What kind of place _is_ this?!", Misa asked.

"One in which time, space & physics have little to no meaning. I once brought Diana of Themyscira to this very place, where I sought her immortality & fighting prowess. Each time she attacked & struck me, I would absorb every iota of her abilities before using them against her. For a time, I was quite successful until she tricked me by _refusing_ to attack, leaving me with nothing to drain. One of the mistakes that caused my downfall was in losing my temper & allowing it to get the better of me. _This_ time, though…"

"Whatever you do, Morgaine Le Fey, you're _not_ going to drain _me_ of my power _or_ my fighting prowess!", Misa said simply & firmly.

"I don't _need_ to, my dear: I've learned quite a lot in both areas during my time in purgatory!"

"Then why bring me here _at all?!_ "

"Because of that infernal Swamp Thing's interference, my plans of bringing Hell to the realm of Earth could very well have crashed & burned! I need _someone_ as the object of my rage to pent it out on – I chose _you_ , Misa Kuroi! _Here's_ what we're going to do, child: you  & I are going to be brawling on this nether plane, & _neither_ shall be leaving until _one_ of us is _killed! On your toes_ , Misa Kuroi – this plane shall be your _grave!_ "

Materializing a sword in her hands, Morgaine Le Fey flew in at her opponent.

Misa Kuroi did the same & charged Le Fey.

Their battle was now to commence.

 _The University of Tokyo, the gymnasium:_

The skirmish against the Cthulhu & Nanase's scorpion Centauride was far from simple: in a move that surprised Etrigan, the demon was grabbed by the Cthulhu at his neck & thrown hard into Swamp Thing with incredible strength which caused both combatants to get rammed into the wall & creating a hole within it. Rushing in to finish its prey off for good, the Cthulhu raised its claws in an attempt to gut Etrigan like a trout, who was briefly disoriented to fight back. Swamp Thing came to his rescue by shooting forth & extending his left arm into the monster's face & driving it into the side wall before retracting his appendage.

"Nice shot, plant elemental! _My_ turn now!", Etrigan said, shooting forth a twin blast of hellfire from his hands & struck the Cthulhu in the chest. The pain made the monster roar in agony, & Etrigan poured it on as he always enjoyed inflicting pain & torture upon his enemies – one reason as to _why_ he is most infamous & feared even by other demons.

Fighting through the anguish, the Cthulhu regurgitated a lime-green substance from its mouth hidden behind all its tentacles, hitting Etrigan in the face, arms & chest. The demon ceased his assault & roared in pain as the substance eats away at his flesh, causing bone to appear in places. The Cthulhu rushed in to finish Etrigan, but Swamp Thing got in its way & took the brunt of its momentum, throwing it off-balance & they both crashed into the floor with the plant elemental on top. With powerful fists, Swamp Thing began beating on the Cthulhu's octopod face, keeping its senses & vision disoriented until Etrigan has the chance to recuperate from his acidic attack as his flesh repairs the damage it inflicted; thankfully, the demon's regenerative ability is second to none, making him as dangerous an enemy as those he goes against.

The Cthulhu fought through its disorientation & fired blindly with its acidic sap, spattering its contents upon the Swamp Thing's person. Each glob was like a burning bullet on his green hide of foliage that ate away where it landed, causing him to cry out & step back in reaction of this counterstrike. It's all the Cthulhu needed: with a nearly blinding speed, the creature cut loose upon the plant elemental, intent on giving back what Swamp Thing gave to it, only in an amount of ten times as much. Its wings made for an extra pair of arms, & the Cthulhu used them to buffet Swamp Thing in rapid succession to prevent _him_ from making any counter moves.

In its rage, the squid-like beast forgot about Etrigan, which was about to cost it.

From the demon's maw, a gout of hellfire was belched forward in straight into the Cthulhu's octopod face that scorched several tentacles which shriveled like paper. The Cthulhu backed away from Swamp Thing, whose body was doing its best to repair the damage from the acidic gook his foe spewed upon him. Etrigan threw himself at his enemy & began tearing off whatever tentacles were left, pulling them out like they were weeds in a garden. The Cthulhu had raked at Etrigan with a clawed hand, but the demon saw it coming a mile away & dodged it before the blow could knock his head off his shoulders, which the creature intended & would've been successful had Etrigan been a second or two slower. He retaliated with twin blasts of hellfire from his own hands, hitting the monster at both of its wings & burning them off which left a pair of burnt stumps upon its back. The Cthulhu's cries were loud & boisterous as its rear appendages get disintegrated by Etrigan's flames.

"Some free advice, monster: next time you're intent on destroying an enemy, make sure you do it _thoroughly!_ ", Etrigan said before Swamp Thing got back on his feet.

"And _that_ was your mistake, creature!", the plant elemental said. "We, however, will _not_ be repeating that error which _you_ have! After _you_ , Etrigan!"

Etrigan grinned with satisfaction before leaping at their foe before Swamp Thing joined in right after.

Their three-way battle got even fiercer.

It certainly was that way for Satoru Kuroi, John Constantine & Vandal Savage, all of whom were in fierce battle with Nanase's scorpion Centauride form: the otherworldly hybrid creature attacked like a striking snake with clawed hands, pointed legs & her deadly stinger, moving with incredible speed. The trio barely dodged each strike with all her appendages & avoided instant death. Satoru thought fast & saw their weapons/equipment laying at a distance & went over to gather them as John Constantine used barrages of flames from his hands after conjuring a quick spell, while the immortal tyrant used his reflexes & years of experience to steer clear of getting either stung, snagged or skewered by Nanase's weapons.

"Satoru Kuroi!", Savage called to him. "Now would _definitely_ be a good time for you to supply me with a _sword_ in my hand if _any_ of us wishes to _survive_ this night!"

"What's this?", Nanase says. "Could it be that the immortal tyrant is actually becoming _afraid?!_ That's good to know: when _we're_ finished turning this planet into Hell, you'll be experiencing it on a _grand scale_ , along with the _rest_ of Earth's populace!"

"The fucking _bloody_ _hell_ we will, you demon _bitch!_ ", Constantine barked, unleashing a volley of fireballs from his hands like they were living machine guns, keeping Nanase's scorpion body at a distance as she dodges the deadly barrage & giving Satoru the time he needs to arm his comrades with something they can use to get closer with. Under normal circumstances, Satoru would be reluctant to supply someone like Vandal Savage a weapon, given his infamous career as a tyrant whose lifespan is abnormal since his Cro-Magnon days. But given the current circumstances, they're going to need _all_ the help they can get – even if it's in the form of an immortal villain.

 _The enemy of my enemy is my friend!_ , Satoru thought.

"Savage…you asked for _this?!_ ", he shouted, throwing a sword to the immortal like a Frisbee which twirled in the air like one. Vandal caught it by the handle once it was in reach & grinned.

"Nice throw, old man! Thank you!", Savage said, turning to Nanase & attacking with full fury now that he was armed with more than his speed. Having stayed clear of Constantine's balls of fire, Nanase caught sight of Savage as he charged her with his newly appointed weapon & swung it when her left arm was in reach. Nanase blocked it with her forearm that resulted in a clang like hitting a metal shield, doing no damage.

This actually _surprised_ Vandal Savage, & he doesn't become so easily.

"My flesh can't be penetrated so _easily_ , tyrant!", Nanase says with a hideous grin. "Even if you all struck me in a simultaneous manner with your pitiful swords, you won't even cause a _trickle_ of my blood to spill!"

"Perhaps _not_ , Nanase, but you're certainly _no fan_ of my _fire!_ ", Constantine says with a sinister smirk. "Could it be that _we've_ incited fear into _you?!_ "

Chanting rapidly, Constantine's hands become _more_ ablaze before he lets loose with the inferno that heads right for Nanase, who makes a leap in the air & lands where Satoru is. The doctor/surgeon avoids getting crushed/stabbed from above by diving at the last moment & staying clear of Nanase's stinger & claws as each one snaps & stabs close enough to Satoru that he feels the impact every time even when they miss him. Constantine comes to his aide shooting another blast from his hands, which actually _burns_ Nanase's scorpion flesh on the lower part of her body & a piece of her front legs. Nanase races after John Constantine in anger, who dives over to one side when she tried stinging him with her tail & succeeds hitting only the lower bleachers.

Changing her tactics, she savagely attacks with her clawed hands, only to have John avoid each snap that would otherwise cut him in half.

Satoru caught up with Vandal Savage, holding another sword in hand & a couple other trinkets he has managed to snatch before Nanase came his way.

"Glad you got yourself armed, Satoru!", Vandal said. "But I fear it may all be for naught if we can't pierce that bitch's hide, & neither of us has Constantine's ability to sprout _that_ brand of fire from one's hands!"

"There may _still_ be a chance, Vandal Savage!", Satoru said. "Her _flesh_ may be immune to our blades, but I'll bet both her _mouth_ & her _eyes_ are _not!_ If you could put even _one_ of her eyes out or drive your blade all the way through her deadly maw…"

"Now _that_ sounds like the best idea on how to deal with her! I can either jam my sword into her brain through her mouth or leave her partially/totally blinded at her eyes if I time this just right!", Vandal let out his hand. "May I?"

Satoru handed over his own sword to Savage, who nods in appreciation.

"Thank you again, Satoru!", he said. "You may want to keep your distance for this!"

Without another word & before Satoru could get one in, Vandal Savage ran after Nanase while she was busy in snatching Constantine with her claws, oblivious to the immortal man behind her. Once he gotten close enough, Vandal struck with one of his swords at one of her rear legs, & though they didn't make even the slightest cut in her flesh, it _did_ get her attention.

It's _exactly_ what he wanted: as soon as Nanase turned towards Savage, the immortal tyrant jumped straight at his enemy's face in an attempt to jab one sword in her mouth & put at least _one_ eye out in a simultaneous manner.

" _Fool!_ ", Nanase spat, striking Savage before he can get within a foot of herself & knocking him down against the bleachers, breaking several on the lowest level. Constantine tried to intervene with his flame, but was swatted by Nanase's scorpion tail before he could get one of his hands going. The buffet sent the exorcist sprawling over towards Satoru, who called out his name & ran to his side.

Vandal Savage was struggling to get himself free from the bleachers, but gets pinned down by Nanase's claws as she places his arms to the side. Her two front legs pin his legs in the same manner, which pierce his flesh & causes Vandal to cry out; immortal or not, Savage can still receive wounds upon his person & bleed like any other man.

Pinned on all limbs & unable to move, Vandal Savage stared up with a snarl at the hideous face of Nanase, who looks down upon her foe with a ghastly smile of sharp needles.

"Nice try, Vandal Savage, but I was _already_ mindful of you people attempting to try & go for my eyes or mouth as my only two Achilles Heel!", Nanase said, bringing her scorpion tail forward & hovering by her head. "My poison is over ten times deadlier than that of the Hottentotta Tamulus – the Indian Red Scorpion – which is highly believed to be _the_ most deadliest scorpion in all the world! Its poison is _so_ deadly that even an antitoxin can do _nothing_ to prevent death if stung! Immortal you may be, Vandal Savage, even _you_ will not be able to withstand it as you experience the most excruciating pain possible before death! And once you die, you'll become one of _my_ personal playthings after we bring our home up here!"

Nanase brought her tail back to deliver the killing blow to Vandal Savage, who fought frantically to get himself free before the literal fatal blow can be delivered. He knew she was right: his immortality would be no defense against a poison of the magnitude _she_ spoke of, especially since it's of mystical origin. His attempts were futile, & Nanase's smile widened at seeing him squirm beneath her before the pinch arrived.

A blast of flame from a revived John Constantine struck Nanase's scorpion tail near the center, blowing it & the stinger off a split-second before she could drive her point home. The blown-off appendage goes flying as Nanase cried out in anguish at losing her deadly weapon, leaving only a stump of it left which was molded at the spot where John blew it off.

"Vandal Savage _may_ be a tyrant, but even _he_ deserves better than _that_ kind of horrid torture inflicted upon him…especially by _you_ , monster!", John said.

Seeing John Constantine fueled Nanase's rage like a bull seeing red in a Mexican bullfight.

" _Fucking bastard!_ ", she screamed, charging the exorcist with her claws raised & opened, ready to snatch him up & skewer him to death. Constantine unleashed another blaze to slow her down, but Nanase leapt to avoid the flames & swatted John with what remained of her tail over to where Vandal Savage was, who was getting back onto his feet but with some difficulty due to the puncture wounds in his legs. Satoru took out a vile of some fluid from Constantine's own arsenal & was ready to throw it at Nanase, but the scorpion-human hybrid paid him no mind & focused instead on both the immortal tyrant & the paranormal investigator. Skittering across the floor, she made it over to her intended prey as Satoru called their names in warning.

It did no good: because of their conditions, neither combatant could avoid Nanase's charge & both get buffeted hard across the chest by her clawed hand. The scorpion-human hybrid struck with her claws but get grabbed & halted by Vandal & John, who manage to cease their fatal strike in time & use all their strength to keep them at a distance. It was a strained effort: the blows & wounds they've received made it more difficult to prevent Nanase's weapons from either grabbing them up for a serious mangling or simply stabbing them to death with their pointed tips.

From the sidelines, Satoru watched as two of his allies were about to meet their demise while the Cthulhu was now giving both Etrigan & Swamp Thing a fight they wouldn't soon forget as fists, claws & everything else but the kitchen sink were thrown into this brutal melee, & Satoru being a mere doctor/surgeon with hardly enough magic in him couldn't begin to help turn the tide of this conflict.

 _Or_ can _I?_ , he thought, remembering the vial of liquid he held in his hand. Seeing it was clear inside, he opened it up & sniffed it to discover it was only water. It puzzled him at first as to why someone like John Constantine would have a vial of water in his possession for a mission like this when it dawned upon him, giving him a brand new sense of hope.

 _If what's inside this vial's what I_ think _it is…_ , Satoru thought as he prepared to splash some of it on Nanase, but saw the Cthulhu spray its acidic sap at Etrigan & Swamp Thing, which missed but ate the walls from behind them.

 _That_ gave the man an even _better_ plan, & he wastes no time in implementing it.

Moving quickly but carefully to avoid being spotted by Nanase, Satoru approached the heated fight at Etrigan & Swamp Thing were about to get another dose of the Cthulhu's disgustingly dangerous weapon after knocking them together in a vicious pile-up. Removing the cork once more from the round vial, Satoru splashed some of it upon the Cthulhu's back. The results were instant: its flesh began to blister & burn upon contact, causing the monster to roar in agony.

 _So, my hunch was correct – this_ is _holy water! Good thinking to have a bottle of it handy, Constantine!_ , Satoru thought, giving the Cthulhu another splash when it turned to face him.

"Hey, creature…over here!", he shouted as he backed away slowly, giving the Cthulhu another splash that made its flesh burn & blister wherever it touched on its person.

Etrigan could hardly believe what Satoru is doing, & he took a step forward to intervene until Swamp Thing put a hand upon his shoulder, shaking his head slightly.

"I do believe I understand Satoru Kuroi's plan, Etrigan", the plant elemental said. "Let's hold back for now. If he should require any assistance, he'll let us know."

Etrigan watched as Satoru kept hitting the Cthulhu with the vial of holy water, angering the monster further with each splash. Seeing them get nearer to Nanase made the demon think that the plant elemental may be right for them to hold off until the proper moment.

"Very well, Swamp Thing", Etrigan says. "I'll stay my hand…for now."

"I promise it won't be long", Swamp Thing reassured him. "I have an idea of my own."

Etrigan turned to his partner as he laid it out.

Every hit made on the Cthulhu from Satoru's weapon of holy water enraged the Cthulhu more, & Satoru didn't relent on his splashing of the stuff. Just behind him, Nanase was inches away from putting an end to immortal tyrant Vandal Savage & paranormal investigator John Constantine, whose strength were all but spent in keeping Nanase's crab-like claws away, their muscles feeling like they're getting crushed in a vice.

"The great Vandal Savage & John Constantine!", Nanase gloats with a grin. "I don't see _what_ the hype on both of you is all about: deep down, you're just soft, ignorant, pathetic _grunts_ who just got _lucky_ for all these years! But not anymore: tonight your luck finally runs dry, & we'll have _so_ much fun when our mistress…"

Nanase finally notices the Cthulhu's approach, & she turns to see it spew a glob of its acidic sap at Satoru, who ducks for cover as he misses & avoids a deadly acid bath. Nanase, however, does _not:_ her two body parts  & a piece of her face get doused with the deadly hit which starts eating away at her flesh & recoils in great pain, her howling cry as testimony of how much she's suffering. Even her hardened flesh was no protection against the Cthulhu's acidic attack, & dark charcoal-colored fluid began bubbling & spewing from each wound the acid touched.

Its back turned to its two opponents, Swamp Thing made his move against the Cthulhu: extending his arms like foliage rubber bands, he wrapped the ends around that of the octopod monster's forearms in a tight grip. No matter how much it struggled & pulled, the Cthulhu could not free itself, & was left vulnerable to a rear attack which was the idea Swamp Thing had in mind.

" _Now_ , Etrigan!", the plant elemental said, & the demon wastes no time: charging towards the Cthulhu, he balled his hands into fists & drove them deep into the monster's back, breaking its spine & causing the Cthulhu to cry out in the worst agony it's ever felt. When he drew them out, Etrigan had the monster's small intestine in his hands & he now uses it to wrap around the Cthulhu's neck & squeeze it tightly, cutting off the monster's windpipe.

"You may be a mighty beast, o great Cthulhu-spawn, but you _still_ need to _breathe_ just like any other creature on Earth _or_ in Hell…a breath which _I_ now gladly _take!_ ", Etrigan said, putting the pressure on the piece of small intestine & literally choking the life out of the Cthulhu. With the loss of both its wings & its blood spewing out everywhere, the Cthulhu put up one last effort to fight savagely but quickly faded into a sluggish struggle before expiring.

The Cthulhu beast was no more, & Etrigan picked it up from beneath & held it high above its head.

Nanase's partially melted body was still flailing about wildly due to the pain she was experiencing as her burned wounds spilled ichor wherever she thrashed, & Satoru went over to help John Constantine get Vandal Savage back on his feet.

"Time now to put you both back in your _place!_ ", Etrigan said, throwing the Cthulhu's body hard into Nanase as both monsters collide in a tumble of limbs, bodily fluids & organs. Their violent plight drove them across the floor to almost the opposite wall of the gymnasium. "John Constantine…we leave the _rest_ to _you!_ "

"Much obliged, handsome!", Constantine said, leaving Satoru to keep Vandal up before lighting his hands from the spell he quickly recites & aiming two powerful balls of fire that soar through the air like miniature twin comets. Both projectiles strike the Cthulhu & Nanase in a direct hit, exploding their bodies into many burned pieces that fly in all directions.

Nanase's head – partially melted away – rolled over to Constantine's foot as the exorcist picked it up & stares at it with a look of utter contempt before spitting onto & tossing it away in disgust.

 _Our sentiments exactly, John Constantine!_ , Satoru thought, wishing he could've been the one to do what John had.

"Thank you, Satoru Kuroi", Vandal Savage says, stepping aside to allow himself to stand on his own. "But I can manage from this point on."

"But…your legs, they're…", Satoru started to say before Vandal gave out a laugh.

"One of the qualities of being immortal is learning how to throw off pain, no matter where it occurs", he says as he slightly stumbled before regaining his bearings. "Trust me – I'll be good as new before you know it."

Not knowing what to say to that, Satoru simply nods as Savage simply grinned.

"That takes care of _those_ two foul creatures", Swamp Thing said. "Now we can turn our attention to our _other_ problem, meaning the whereabouts of young Misa Kuroi."

The mention of his niece brought Satoru back to attention.

"Yes! Where _did_ that filthy whore of a witch take my niece to?!", he wondered aloud, his anger rising.

"Wherever place it may be, Satoru Kuroi, the Phantom Stranger will find her", Swamp Thing assured him. "But do not fear too much for Misa…she is far more resourceful than even _you_ can imagine. Have faith in her."

Despite the Swamp Thing's vote of confidence, Satoru still can't help _but_ to fear for his niece, who is now in the grip of a madwoman who's no doubt lived as long as Etrigan's been bound to Jason Blood since Camelot's fall, with a _lot_ more experience than Misa in the mystic arts. With no way of knowing if she's all right or not eats at Satoru's soul, wishing there was some kind of good sign.

But with his magic level much lower than that of Misa's, it left him helpless.

All he can do is to take the plant elemental's advice to have faith in his niece.

 _Please get her back home safely, Stranger!_ , Satoru thought. _I'm depending on you!_

His worry level was on the rise.

 **CHAPTER VIII**

 _The nether plane of existence:_

Misa Kuroi's battle with Morgaine Le Fey reached a boiling point: a savage swordfight resulted in Misa getting first blood after three minutes, enraging Morgaine with the fact that a mere child could attempt to give the first cut of battle, slicing her arm at between the bicep & tricep muscles which came close to cutting down straight to the bone. In anger, Morgaine Le Fey used more than just her sword to attack Misa: she conjured up fireballs that would've turned her opponent into a pile of ashes had any of them made contact. She followed it up with a deadly spike attack, where she conjured up intervals of half-dozen spikes over a foot long with points that can penetrate even that of a turtle shell. Misa dodged the first wave of lethal projectiles, but the next clipped her leg & bled; luckily it did nothing to slow Misa down, & she was ready for whatever else Morgaine decides to throw her way.

Changing her strategy, Le Fey conjured up thick vines of rope which coiled around Misa like snakes, pinning her arms to her side & unable to use her sword to cut through them. Next she has two clusters of spikes at six in each to drive forward in a simultaneous manner & pierce Misa where she stood, making her a human pincushion.

On the gesture of her hands, Morgaine Le Fey shot forth her spikes as they raced directly towards her target, who was bound tight.

But she was _far_ from helpless, even in her predicament: when the spikes get to a foot of her body & face, Misa Kuroi actually _halts_ their advance in mid-air, acting like Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker from the 'Star Wars' saga as she uses her own brand of 'The Force'. This _stuns_ Morgaine Le Fey into stupefied silence aside from a gasp of shock just before Misa's body starts to glow a radiant yellow all around her person which burned her ropes & freed her. Next, she chants a spell that makes the spikes do a quick 180 degree turn & directs them right back at Morgaine, who barely had a second to dive out of their path.

Misa wasn't finished with her yet: calling upon her power again, she throws Morgaine Le Fey around the battle field with her free left hand in various directions like she was nothing more than a puppet on a string before bringing her in close to swing her sword once she's in range. Morgaine yelled in pain as Misa's weapon made contact with her person. When she's no longer in Misa's invisible grip, Le Fey looks to her chest & sees that she'd been cut diagonally from her left waist to her right shoulder.

Her hand was stained with her blood, & it was more than she could stand: like a wild animal, Morgaine Le Fey screamed in rage & went into a bloodied frenzy as she charged Misa & attacked her viciously with her sword, intent on cutting up her younger opponent into many bite-size pieces or, at the very least, slice her in half either vertically _or_ horizontally.

She didn't care which, as long as it was done.

Misa brought her weapon up to parry & block every one of Morgaine's frantic swings, her attacks getting more deadly close with each passing second. Le Fey was unhinged, & she didn't care _what_ happened from this moment on, just as long as she makes her young quarry pay dearly for ruining her plans, but mostly for making a fool out of her.

Morgaine wants her to _suffer_ for it.

An upswing catches Misa by surprise & causes her to lose her weapon, tossing it away & far out of reach. The witch in golden armor uses her confusion to her advantage & pulls Misa in close to allow for a firm grasp to her throat. Misa fought to get herself free, but Morgaine's strength was too solid for her: it was strength only one unhinged could possess, & Misa was helpless in her grip as her windpipe got cut off.

"You fucking, filthy little _whore!_ ", Morgaine spat. "Do you know who the hell it is you're _dealing_ with?! I am _Morgaine Le Fey_ , sorcerer supreme! I've matched wits with & fought the most _powerful_ beings on this planet, ranging from that _accursed_ Amazon to even that of the _Kryptonian_ & the so-called Earth's Mightiest Mortal! _What_ makes you _dare_ to think that _anyone_ could even come _close_ to being in par with _me_ in pure power– especially _that_ of a teenaged _cunt_ of a _witch_ from _Japan?!_ "

Morgaine waited for an answer from Misa, who still fought to be free & get air into her lungs.

"You've made a _very_ bad enemy this night, Misa Kuroi!", Le Fey went on. "Not only did you help to disrupt my ultimate plan that would've been the _pinnacle_ of my career, but you made me look like a _fool_ here on this nether plane in an even _worse_ manner than the Amazon did! For your blatant insubordination, you will suffer _horribly_ by my hands, & the _first_ thing I'll commence with is killing your dear uncle Satoru – slowly & painfully before it's _your_ turn!"

A blast of green energy struck Morgaine's hands, causing her to cry out in pain & release her captive, who now scrambles away while taking in breaths of much-needed air into her lungs.

"Not _today_ they won't, Morgaine Le Fey!", said the Phantom Stranger, who materializes out of this air & onto the nether plane. "Today, Misa Kuroi goes _back_ to her uncle – safe & sound!"

"Phantom Stranger!", Morgaine said, saying his name like it was poison. "So…you've finally managed to find your way to this domain, did you? I suppose _some_ congratulations are in order – not that it will do you much _good!_ "

"On the contrary, Le Fey…I've _always_ known where your playfield was when you took Misa with you. The reason I _didn't_ arrive sooner to this realm was because I needed to make a quick stopover elsewhere."

"What _kind_ of stopover, Stranger?", Misa wondered.

"To recruit a few 'friends' of yours, Misa Kuroi – and a few others to boot", said the Phantom Stranger as now several figures suddenly materialize as he did in plain view. Most were young people, not even out of their teens yet, but there were some adults in the mix of people the Phantom Stranger has brought with him to Morgaine's playground.

Most of these people Misa knew, & was astonished to be seeing them here: Chika, Okazaki, Shoko Takanashi & her father, Kazumi Tanaka, Ikeno, Abe, Takada, Yuka, Reiko, Maki, Chie, Kana, Shindo, Mizuno, Hideki Numata, the entire class of the Saint Salem School for Girls in which Misa joined the Drama Club with, her one-time lover Saiga, & several people Misa did _not_ know.

"S-Saiga?", Misa asks, a lump forming in her throat as said person turns to greet her with a smile.

"Hello, Misa", he says. "Although I do wish the circumstances were better, it's still _wonderful_ to get to see you again. That feeling goes for everyone here, up to  & including Numata & Mizuno."

Said persons faced Misa & smiled with a wink added for good measure.

"I should've quit my filthy habit when I was still alive, Misa", Numata said. "You were _right_ to have put that bit of a spell on me to teach me a lesson. It's one I refused to learn until it was too late, & _that's_ on me."

"Mr. Numata, _please_ believe me that your death was _never_ intentional: it was no doubt…", Misa started to say before Numata cut her off.

"It's quite all right, Misa: I now know it was Miss Shirai who destroyed that voodoo doll, not you. I've done a many number of bad things in my life, but now I have the chance to make up for it."

"As do I", said Mizuno. "You warned us that evil magic was present at our school, but I & others didn't believe you. Worse, we _blamed_ you for what was happening to us, & that arrogance nearly cost the planet itself. I, of course, was the biggest fool of them all: not only did I pick _you_ as the culprit, but I also slit Shindo's neck right in front of you before doing so to myself. I can probably _never_ forgive myself for it, but here? I get to atone for what I've done!"

"Not only that, Mizuno, _these_ poor souls can get _their_ justice dispensed as well", said the Phantom Stranger as he moves in close to the golden-armored witch. "Do you remember these unfortunate victims of _your_ folly, Morgaine Le Fey?" The Phantom Stranger points out to each one as he goes along. "Daisuke Shimizu, with whom you allegedly threw in front of a passing bullet train on New Year's Eve just so _you_ can take his place as dean at the University of Tokyo; Emi Kino, the poor student who was raped several times by boys just for fun, who was sent to the psychiatric ward when she could offer no proof of her antagonists before taking her own life over at Mount Fuji; staff member Jiro & the 20 students who were buried alive during a nature hike at Chiba; Akira & Emiko Honda, the former of whom you unceremoniously _fired_ when he accused you of sending Jiro & his students to their _deaths_ on that hike, only to meet _his_ & Emiko's demise when their car went off an overpass & struck a family of four, leaving _no_ survivors; Asagi, who mysteriously vanished when all she wanted was to visit her grandparents in Nagoya: _her_ body was _just_ found by police on the outskirts of the city with her _neck_ broken. _All_ these innocent people had _lives_ that were _not yours_ to give _or_ take, & yet they were unjustly so to fulfil _your_ horrid plan of bringing even _more_ unnecessary pain & suffering not only to Japan, but the entire _world_ in general!"

" _Fool!_ ", Morgaine Le Fey spat. "I'd kill an entire _country_ of people if it achieves my goals, innocent or not! Do you honestly think this _pathetic_ display of those I killed would bear any _meaning_ to my conscience?!"

"You obviously weren't paying attention, Morgaine Le Fey!", said Sergeant Takanashi. "None of us here _gives_ a shit about your conscience: we're all here to deliver what you got coming, & no force on Heaven, Hell _or_ Earth will be stopping us from passing judgment onto you!"

"The _fucking hell_ you will, old man!", Morgaine spat, firing a beam of yellow energy at Shoko's father, only to have it pass right through him with no significant damage done. Le Fey gasped in horror at the ineffectiveness of her beam upon the man, who laughed in amusement with his daughter.

"Idiot – you can't _kill_ something that's _already dead!_ ", Shoko said before turning to her best friend. "Misa, we can take care of things here. Time for you to head back to the mortal plane, & remember: dead I may be, you're still & always will be my best friend. I _love_ you with _all_ of my heart, Misa Kuroi!"

"As do Shindo & I, Misa", Saiga said with warm smiles from him & said person. "But Shoko's right: you need to head back, for your time isn't here yet."

"Go ahead, Misa", Shindo says. "Return home to do what you do best. We'll _always_ be inside your heart, Misa – deceased or not!"

Misa's friends, classmates & lovers nodded with warm smiles as the young witch gave one in return, with a bit of tear in her left eye which she rubbed away. The Phantom Stranger went to her side as those he has summoned onto this nether plane turned back to & started advancing towards Morgaine Le Fey, who fired blast after blast of yellow beams at the approaching people who were literally ghosts of their former selves. Every blast Le Fey shot resulted in the same effect: passing through each body without damaging or even slowing down the unholy mob.

At this point, Morgaine was now panicking & firing every which way. She might as well be spitting in the wind itself, because they were raining down upon her with hard fists & feet as the mob of Misa's colleagues & Morgaine's victims were beating heavily on her, & even her armor was _no_ protection from their onslaught.

Ghosts they may be, their blows were more than solid & felt every inch by Morgaine Le Fey.

Misa Kuroi & the Phantom Stranger stood & watched as Morgaine cried out under the barrage.

For Misa, it was pure pleasure in hearing _and_ watching _her_ suffer for a change.

 _The University of Tokyo, Gymnasium:_

Satoru was sick with worry: aside from the victory over the Cthulhu creature & Nanase's scorpion Centauride a few moments ago, it was no win for the doctor/surgeon if his niece wasn't present to enjoy it with. Morgaine Le Fey had taken her to God-knows-where, & he hasn't the slightest on how to locate, much less bring her back safely.

Even with the assurance of the Phantom Stranger's going after her by the Swamp Thing did nothing to ease his worry, & he was on the verge of going into a panic.

"Come on, Satoru", Constantine says, putting his hands on his shoulders. "I know you're worried about her just as _we_ are, but there's _nothing_ wecan do about it at the moment. It's the Stranger's ballgame now: _he's_ her best chance at coming home safe & sound, & he _won't_ let you down. Please _try_ to have a little more faith in him, won't you?"

With no other options, Satoru nodded.

"Uncle!", Misa says as she materialized out of thin air along with the Phantom Stranger & ran to him.

" _Misa!_ ", Satoru says with huge relief, running to her & scooping her up in his arms for a fatherly hug & twirl to show his satisfaction at getting his niece back. He giggles in happiness as he does, & Misa rolls with it as her feelings reflect his own.

"Uncle! It's _great_ to be back again!", Misa said once he stopped spinning  & placed her feet on the floor.

" _My_ sentiments _exactly_ , Misa!", Satoru said. "When that filthy whore Morgaine Le Fey took you away, I feared it'd be the _last_ time I would _see_ you!" His voice then took on a darker tone. "Where _is_ that dirty bitch, anyway?! If I _ever_ see _her_ again, I'll _strangle_ her to death by her own entrails like Etrigan did to the Cthulhu, magic or not!"

"You needn't worry about Morgaine, uncle", Misa assured & calmed him. "She's being…taken care of by some very special acquaintances of mine, & then some. I'll tell you all about it later; right now, let's head for home & enjoy a good night's rest, now that the threat has been thwarted & the danger to Earth passed."

Satoru couldn't argue with that, so he nodded.

"Fair enough, Misa", he says. "I could _use_ a peaceful sleep after tonight's events, & tomorrow you can…"

A flash of yellow light interrupts Satoru, & everyone turned to see a figure fall six feet from the air where the light materialized. At a distance of twenty feet away, Morgaine Le Fey scrambled to get up, her armor torn in various spots & bleeding wherever flesh was exposed. Her facemask was removed, revealing a face with a head of black hair which was styled like that of a Mohawk, but thicker. A pair of pointed golden earrings dangled from her lobes, & her red lips were stained further by her own blood. Black-&-blue marks accompanied her flesh, & her cape was shredded by multiple hands – the same hands that delivered Le Fey's punishment.

The mere sight of her made Satoru's rage return with a vengeance & takes a step or two forward after her, but was stopped by Misa & John Constantine.

"No, Satoru!", the paranormal investigator said. "Even in a weakened condition, Morgaine Le Fey is _never_ to be underestimated! Those who did learned _that_ lesson the _hard_ way! Please… _don't_ be that stupid!"

Remembering how powerful Morgaine was & how she displayed her abilities helped Satoru to come back to his senses & ease down on his rage, even though his loathing for Le Fey was unbound. He & Misa get surrounded by the Phantom Stranger, Swamp Thing, Etrigan & even Vandal Savage, all of whom were ready to attack if need be.

But at the moment, Morgaine was blind to their presence as she instead surveyed the area & saw what remained of both the Cthulhu & Nanase's scorpion form as she spotted pieces of both her monstrous servants everywhere, along with the ruins of the tombstone she had the Phantom Stranger, John Constantine, Vandal Savage, Etrigan _and_ Misa Kuroi trapped in order to drain them of their power/immortality to summon Hell to Earth.

All she had planned for nearly a year's time went down the tubes, & Le Fey now pays her full attention to those standing in the gymnasium with her, ready to go all-out with these interlopers, injured or not.

"This was to be my crowning achievement!", Morgaine says as she rises to her feet, albeit sluggishly. "I was to become this planet's _supreme ruler_ once I combined it with purgatory & gained _ultimate power_ over every living thing from every corner of the globe! But instead, I taste the bitter ashes of defeat…again!"

Morgaine Le Fey lights up her hands as she prepares to fire her bolts, putting the six warriors on the defensive.

"And while I'll most likely be utterly destroyed like last time in my weakened condition, do know this: I shall _not_ be going down _alone!_ "

On her last word, Morgaine shot forth her yellow energy bolts straight at the half-dozen fighters but gets stopped short by Misa Kuroi, who halts her blasts in mid-flight & vaporizes them with her bare hands. The gold-armored bitch gasped at the display as Misa now walks towards Le Fey to settle the matter once & for all…witch-to-witch.

Morgaine fired another blast at the approaching Japanese teen, but Misa simply blocked that too like she did the others. This made Le Fey back away in fear.

"Morgaine Le Fey!", Misa says, her face in a fit of rage. "You _dare_ to show yourself at _my_ home here in Tokyo, incognito for almost a year, murder a bunch of innocent people just to plot on plunging our beautiful Earth into a Hell-made playground, with _you_ as its _ruler?!_ You're the _exact_ reason as to _why_ I have accepted my destiny as a witch & use my powers to _protect_ the innocent from dark forces just _like_ you! And now you wish to send us _all_ to oblivion just because things didn't go your way?! _Fuck you_ , Le Fey!"

Morgaine shot her most powerful blasts with whatever strength she could muster in her condition, but Misa was all too strong: she dispersed her beams like they were no more than bubbles in a bathtub.

This made Le Fey even _more_ nervous  & fearful of the teenage witch.

"Your days of terrorizing this planet & the land I love are _done_ , Morgaine!", Misa firmly stated. "Now, we are going to _settle_ this one-on-one, with _no help_ from _either_ side! In other words…you're _mine_ , bitch!"

" _I beg to DIFFER, Misa Kuroi…Morgaine Le Fey is MINE!_ "

The loud, echoing voice came without warning, as did the distorted rift that was only five feet away from both ladies. Misa & Morgaine back away to allow the rift to expand until it belches forth a humanoid monster that stood at a height of the gymnasium from floor to ceiling, with yellow skin like Etrigan's own. It wore a red chest armor plate & a grey belt around its waist with golden jewels, & a pair of purple slacks covered its legs but left the two-toed feet bare. A pair of grey bracelets embraced its forearms, & its five-fingered hands ended in sharp claws. The head was bald & devoid of hair but sprouted a pair of long pointed horns that measured twice the length of its head. On the sides were a pair of fin-like ears, & its mouth was filled with sharp teeth with large fangs protruding from the lower jaw. Its eyes glowed a deep crimson, & a reptilian-like tail hung in the rear.

Its presence was in awe by everyone in the room, both friend & enemy alike, as its name was known by all.

"Belial!", said Vandal Savage.

"Etrigan's _father?!_ ", Misa asks.

"The very same!", the Phantom Stranger & John Constantine say in unison.

"So…what do we _do?!_ If _he_ starts attacking us, there's _no way_ that we can triumph, even _with_ all of us battling together!"

" _You needn't worry yourself about further conflict upon this night, Satoru Kuroi!_ ", Belial said simply. " _I've arrived up here to Earth for a DIFFERENT reason!_ "

Belial turned to Morgaine Le Fey, whose heart started palpitating madly. Even if she were at full strength, there was no chance of her running away; she was too weak with fear to even twitch her fingers.

" _Morgaine Le Fey!_ ", Belial says with contempt. " _You sought & plotted to bring the realm – MY realm – of Hell up to the earthen plain so that YOU may RULE what I hold firm within my grasp! Worse, you manipulate two of my minions to follow along with your ploy, & when the time came, planned to OVERTHROW me once you've completed your objective! Give me ONE good reason as to WHY I shouldn't EXECUTE you where you stand! WELL?!_"

Le Fey found the strength & courage to get her vocal chords to work.

"G-Great Belial!", she stammered, the fear clearly evident. "Y-You've pegged me _wrong_ , great ruler! That was _never_ my intention: I did it all for _you! You_ were the reason I've been plotting everything as I have so that _you_ & you alone can rule over Earth once I brought Hell to this mortal plain! Don't you see?! I wanted it to be a _surprise_ for you, oh great Belial, & on the day of _Halloween_ , no less!"

Belial placed a hand under his chin as if to consider Morgaine's words, giving the sorceress hope of coming out of this intact. She even allowed herself a small smile to attempt getting on his good graces.

" _Oh really, Morgaine?_ ", Belial answered, dashing her hopes. " _Then maybe perhaps you would care to explain THIS?!_ "

With a wave of his hand, Belial created a circle half the height of the Gymnasium that showed Morgaine Le Fey, the Cthulhu spawn & Nanase's scorpion Centauride form in an area of Hell that was secluded from other prying eyes, sans for one. It acted more like a television screen rather than a portal to purgatory, & it was here that the scenario now replays itself for all to see.

"You _really_ believe you can bring this entire realm up to the surface like you claim, Morgaine Le Fey?", asked Nanase, whose _real_ name was Skitters.

"I don't 'claim' _anything_ , my dear Skitters – I _know_ I can!", Le Fey answered with a devilish grin. "I've already have it all set up on what has to be done, & _all_ I need to begin implementing my plan is to get myself up to the surface before anyone can realize we've escaped! Come _with_ me, Skitters – _both_ of you – and I'll _personally_ see to it that you become _well-rewarded_ once we reach our goal!"

"And what about _Belial?_ ", Skitters asks. "What will become of _him?_ "

"Once we make the Earth a literal hellhole & take it over, _he'll_ be nothing more than a glorified _gladiator_ in the games for all eternity!", Morgaine answered. "So…are you two in?"

A big grin came from Skitters' mouth, & the Cthulhu simply nodded its head & threw up its arms in cheer.

"Damn straight we are!", Skitters replied. "When do we start?"

"Now!", Morgaine said.

Another wave of Belial's hand made the circle & its images disappear, along with the body of the Cthulhu & what remained of Skitters, leaving no trace of their existence anywhere. All eyes turned to Morgaine Le Fey, who was on the verge of a breakdown & incapable of speech.

" _Well, Morgaine Le Fey?!_ ", Belial says. " _With all the evidence presented, have you ANYTHING to say in your defense before judgment gets carried out?!_ "

With her vocal chords not working & seeing she was trapped, Le Fey did the only this she _could_ do.

Getting strength back into her legs, Morgaine Le Fey turned & ran for the exit at the far side of the gymnasium.

Her flight was a short one: Belial held out a hand & froze Le Fey in mid-stride after nearly two dozen steps. It paralyzed her from head to toe, & she could not move the slightest muscle despite her efforts. She was levitated off the floor & brought back into Belial's gargantuan grip, who stared at her with burning eyes.

" _You can cut the lies, Morgaine Le Fey!_ ", Belial said. " _I've ALWAYS known of your treachery against me even BEFORE you escaped my realm! The reason I waited so long to exact punishment upon you was because of something you just recited to me: WHAT better day than on the holiday called All Hallows' Eve – Halloween – for surprises to be presented to another?! With THAT, I can wholeheartedly AGREE with you upon!_ " Belial looks upon the clock on the gymnasium wall, & his mouth grows into a malicious smile as his prey, sending a deep chill up her spine. " _And lo & behold, it has JUST turned midnight, meaning that Halloween has arrived in the country of Japan! That ALSO means YOUR eternal torment shall be beginning – once I get you back to my domain NOT as its new ruler, but as MY new personal servant & plaything!_"

Misa Kuroi stood by Etrigan's side & took his hand in hers, which surprised the demon but Misa showed no fear of him. Despite the unusualness of the gesture, Etrigan permitted her hand in his as the young witch began to speak.

"Morgaine Le Fey!", she says, with all eyes turning to her. "You planned to bring the world of Hell up to Earth! For nearly a year, you have plotted & schemed for all your worth! I must admit, you have manipulated, devised & set up everything _quite_ so well! But now the day is done, & there's only _one thing_ left to say before your infinite agony, & it is _this_ …!"

Halfway through her speech, Etrigan caught onto her ploy, & he grins proudly.

" _GO TO HELL!_ ", Misa Kuroi & Etrigan shout together at the top of their lungs, inciting an even bigger grin on Belial's mouth.

" _COULDN'T have put it better myself, Misa Kuroi, my son!_ ", Belial says, turning to his catch. " _Come, Morgaine Le Fey…it's time to pay the piper!_ "

When Morgaine's voice came back, all she could do was scream in pure terror as she & Belial entered the portal back to Hell as their ticket home imploded & closed upon itself, removing the barrier that surrounded the University & freeing it. The place was as quiet as a tomb for over a minute until Satoru broke the silence.

"It's ironic: Morgaine Le Fey wished to rule Hell, but instead only ended up becoming the Devil's personal toy even after close to a year's planning. If _that_ isn't poetic justice, I don't know _what_ is."

"The world works in the most mysterious of ways, Satoru", John Constantine said. "No one knows that better than the ones you now share this room with, up to & including your niece."

"There are still a good many things about the world we live in that remains a mystery, John Constantine", the Phantom Stranger said. "For the good of mankind, it's best for _some_ of those mysteries to _stay_ that way."

"Like _you_ , Phantom Stranger?", Satoru asks.

"Precisely, Satoru Kuroi. As I've once told a friend, 'There _are_ some things man was not meant to know'. You can most certainly say that about _me:_ the _less_ you know, the _better_."

Satoru stared at the man like he was a museum exhibit: he's had his suspicions about the Stranger ever since he made himself known in their apartment a few days ago, arriving unannounced as he did. He was quite displeased about it, even less when he arrived only _after_ Morgaine's bat creatures attacked him & his friends at his home. But on the up side, he _was_ present at the attack in Chiyoda, not to mention inside the University itself for the main event.

 _And he_ did _bring Misa back home safely, with just a few cuts_ , Satoru thought, glad they were nothing serious.

"Good enough, Phantom Stranger", he says orally. "I guess I owe you an apology… _and_ a thank you."

"No need, Satoru", said the Stranger. "When I first appeared in your apartment, neither you nor Misa knew me from Adam, & believed I meant you harm. It is _I_ who ought to thank the both of _you_ for giving me the chance to prove my claims were on the level & true, & that enabled us all to conquer the danger Morgaine Le Fey put this planet in. I believe it's rather safe to assume that the ends justify the means."

Satoru just nodded, seeing the logic in the Stranger's words.

"Misa Kuroi", Etrigan says, releasing her hand & looking to her. "When my father was about to take Morgaine Le Fey down to the pits of Hell, you spoke in a rhyming manner as _I_ used to do. Why _is_ that?"

"According to your story, Etrigan, you & Morgaine Le Fey have been arch-enemies since the days of Camelot", Misa says. "Upon the moment of her defeat at your father's hands, I figured you'd appreciate the ambience. _That_ was why I rhymed before Le Fey went down in her own folly."

Hearing the irony & logic of it all made Etrigan smile a toothy grin.

"Much obliged, young witch", he says, examining her face with his hand. Misa showed no sign of fear to the demon as he looked her over like he was a talent agent checking over a new model. "Your youth aside, you showed a great amount of boldness in facing Morgaine's forces with your power. Not since Klarion the Witch Boy – one of the most _evil_ of sorcerers – have I seen such a display of strong magic being used by someone quite young. With all the power _you_ possess, Misa Kuroi, you might become this planet's most powerful magician, surpassing even that of the aforementioned sorcerers we've sided with in the past. You are _clearly_ not a child to be underestimated."

"And _that_ is why the old phrase 'Looks can be deceiving' must _never_ be taken for granted, Etrigan", Swamp Thing says. "What may _seem_ innocent & harmless can become the most terrible of dangers – a fact which Misa Kuroi has all but proven this evening."

"Well said, old friend", John Constantine says. "When _I_ first started in this business, I made the fatal mistake of believing something wasn't too dangerous until the acts it committed turned out to be _just_ that. That's what caused the young girl that got sent to Hell to become my burden for the rest of my days: not one goes by that I didn't wish I could undo what happened, & all because I got too cocky. I spent my _life_ making up for it, but the face of that child always stayed with me even now."

"It's what urges you to take your occupation very seriously", Satoru deduced as Constantine nodded.

"Excuse me, John Constantine, but I couldn't help but notice you calling Swamp Thing 'old friend'", Misa says. "You two really _know_ each other?"

"Yes we do, Misa Kuroi", the plant elemental said before John could. "When I had become the plant elemental after my original body was destroyed, I was lost & scared: I could not begin to learn how to control the special talents I was in possession of until John Constantine came along. He agreed to help me get in touch with it all for information, lessons & my help traded in return. When my wife Abby needed a human to impregnate her, I turned to this man for his assistance. The result was a strong bond & friendship that ensued to this very day."

"A wife?", Satoru says. "You…were _human_ once?"

"That is correct, Satoru Kuroi: my real name is Alec Holland. I was a scientist in the Louisiana swamps until I fell into it when it was polluted with chemicals that destroyed my original body, & my consciousness found its way into the body you now see before you. It is said that the Green – Yggdrasil – was created when the Earth cooled all those millennia ago, & has gained many a human avatar over time. I'm the current one for the Green, needless to say."

Misa & Satoru Kuroi bowed their heads in sorrow.

"You have our sympathies, Swamp Thing", said the latter. "To lose your original form & find yourself living as one of the Earth's elements…it must've been _rough_ for you, not to mention poor Abby."

Swamp Thing smiled like a concerned grandfather.

"Your remorse is appreciated but unnecessary, Satoru", he says. "While it _has_ been most difficult at times, I've more or less grown accustomed to my role as an elemental, as did my wife. Knowing she & my child are safe & that I keep the Green in check in the Earth helps me to cope with my lifestyle."

"Including your friendship with John Constantine, yes?", Misa asks.

"Again, you are correct."

Satoru & Misa grin happily at the realization that Swamp Thing – the one-time Alec Holland – can find peace with himself despite all he'd been through. If a man who's been transformed into a plant elemental for the Earth can still have a wife & child along with a good friend in his life, then his spirit is as strong as steel or a thick tree trunk.

Misa's smile disappeared when she notices something – or rather, some _one_ – missing from the room.

The others look to where Misa was staring at, & see what – or who – has gone.

 _The hallway of the main entrance:_

Ignoring the mess of bodies both whole & in pieces be they human or not, Vandal Savage walked straight down the hallway & was about twenty-five to thirty feet away from the main doors when the Phantom Stranger materialized at the main entrance with Swamp Thing, Etrigan, John Constantine, & Satoru & Misa Kuroi. Their sudden appearance caused the immortal tyrant to halt in his stride &, oddly enough, he actually _smiles_ at the group.

"And just where do you think _you're_ off to, mate?", Constantine asked with a pinch of sarcasm. "It _is_ rather rude to simply ditch your partners like that!"

"What's the matter, John Constantine?", asked Vandal Savage. "Can't let someone go without receiving a kiss or hug of gratitude first? Sorry…I'm afraid I'm _not_ that type."

"You could've ditched us at any time you _wanted_ once you were freed with the rest of us, Vandal Savage", Misa said. "So tell us: what made you decide to stay  & fight Morgaine's forces by our side?"

Keeping his innocent smile, Vandal Savage explains to the young witch & her friends.

"Like John Constantine & your uncle Satoru, you are a mere mortal, Misa Kuroi. Thus, you three are all _spared_ from the ultimate bane of an existence who's everlasting like mine – infinite boredom. Yes, I _could've_ simply just left while you were all fighting Skitters, the Cthulhu spawn _and_ Morgaine Le Fey, but I still wished to stick around & have myself a bit of fun to see if I was in for a great show. How nice to see that I _wasn't_ disappointed…especially by _you_ , dear child!"

Vandal Savage lets out a laugh of pure amusement.

No one found his statement the least bit amusing, including Satoru & Misa.

"It _still_ cuts no ice with _us_ , Vandal Savage!", Etrigan says. "Despite having fought _with_ us on this adventure, it _doesn't_ change the fact that you are a tyrant hell-bent on world domination, just as Morgaine Le Fey was! Give me _one_ good reason as to why I shouldn't torch your form to ashes where you stand!"

Savage held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Oh, _come_ now, Etrigan", he says grinning. " _I'm_ as much a victim as any of _you_ were in this endeavor: I'd been unexpectedly abducted by Morgaine Le Fey – again – and knocked unconscious before being awoken with most of you on that tombstone before Swamp Thing broke us free. Surely I can be given the benefit of the doubt?"

"On _that_ notion, you _can_ , Vandal Savage", said the Phantom Stranger, with all eyes of disbelief turning to him.

"How can you even _say_ that, Stranger?!", Satoru says. "This man has lived since the Cro-Magnon days of early human life! In all that time, he's remorselessly killed _countless_ people! In _my_ opinion, Etrigan _should_ torch him where he stands & be _done_ with it!"

Vandal smirked at Misa's uncle, which only made him madder & wished he had the ability & courage to knock his teeth out of his immortal mouth.

"Contrary to how _most_ of us feel about Vandal Savage, I stand by my decision of him being permitted to leave of his own accord on this night", said the Phantom Stranger. "This _is_ the second time he'd been abducted  & used as an unwilling pawn in Morgaine's plan, & while it may leave a bad taste in our mouths, he does deserve to walk away – _this_ time."

"Unbelievable as it might sound coming from me, I as well concur with the Phantom Stranger", Swamp Thing said. "He _could've_ left us to fight Morgaine's forces on our own, but chose to stay & assist us in taking down Skitters & the Cthulhu spawn. Without it, one or more of us might not still be standing this evening. For _that_ , he has earned to walk free into the night. But it is only fair to issue a _warning_ to you, Vandal Savage: once you go astray after tonight, not one of us shall show you any leniency towards you as we're doing now. Understand?"

"Perfectly, Dr. Holland", Vandal says. "Your advice is duly noted."

"Only my _friends_ have my consent to call me by that name, Savage; _you_ , however, will address me as Swamp Thing!"

The immortal tyrant smiled amusingly.

"Fair enough…Swamp Thing", he says. "Now, before any one of you decides to change your mind, I bid you all a fond farewell."

Savage walked on to the entrance doors & opened one, but halted in his tracks.

"And, by the way…", he says before facing the group with a toothy grin. "Happy Halloween!"

He laughed amusingly as he exited the building & disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"He _is_ a bold & tenacious one!", Etrigan said. "Too bad my father didn't take _him_ down below to Hell as he'd done Morgaine Le Fey!"

"Then again, maybe it's good that he _didn't_ ", Constantine said, pulling a cigarette from the pack with his lips & lighting it up. "Given the bugger's infamous & bloody history, he'd most likely feel right at _home_ there. Your old man probably would've done him a _favor_ if he had; to Vandal, he'd be in _paradise_."

Etrigan had nothing to say to that: a man like Vandal Savage possibly _would_ enjoy being a denizen of Hell had he been dragged down to it by his father Belial. With everything Vandal's done, seen & been through since becoming bombarded by radiation from a meteor as a Cro-Magnon caveman, the endless torture of purgatory wouldn't bother, let alone _scare_ him in the slightest.

 _Perhaps John Constantine is correct on the matter_ , Etrigan thought. _Vandal Savage would no doubt_ love _to be a denizen of my father's domain. Why give the immortal fool what he wants so bad?_

No, Etrigan would _not_ make it so easy for him; he'd keep it _away_ from the immortal tyrant for as long as he can.

"With _that_ matter settled, what shall we do with all these bodies lying around?", Satoru says, indicating to the numerous dead at their feet. "We can't just _leave_ them all here to be found by the police…or _can_ we?"

"We most certainly can, Satoru", said the Phantom Stranger. "The police seemed satisfied with tying these robed lunatics to Mona Otori's abduction/death the other night, so the same shall be done here with those we've left alive."

"The police won't think twice about their motives once they arrive: a planned sacrificial ceremony that had gone horribly wrong", Misa said. " _They'll_ take the fall for the fiasco, thus closing this case once  & for all."

"Precisely, Misa Kuroi: the police shall be none the wiser that a scheme of epic proportions had ever occurred within these walls, keeping things on a more…equitable & reasonable level for them to deal with. You five may go & vacate the premises – I shall handle things here."

"You sure you don't need our help, Phantom Stranger?", Satoru asked.

"Thank you, Satoru, but no: this task is best left to me."

Without another word, the Phantom Stranger took off to begin his task, leaving Etrigan, John Constantine, the Swamp Thing, & Satoru & Misa Kuroi at the front entrance.

After a minute, they exited the building in silence.

 **EPILOGUE**

 _Higashigokencho apartment complex, 3:30 p.m., October 31_ _st_ _, Halloween:_

As Misa's group exited the University, Etrigan was asked by her to change himself back into Jason Blood so as not to draw an unwanted crowd in the heart of Tokyo. The same went for Swamp Thing, & he first wished everybody well in their future endeavors before standing on a patch of grass & dirt as he literally sank himself into it, vanishing from sight in mere seconds & no doubt returning to Abby in Louisiana. The demon had agreed upon Misa's request as well, & recited the words that changed him back into the famed demonologist before returning first to the Suwa Shrine to quickly give the kindly caretaker a plausible explanation on their predicament: the ones who assaulted them at their apartment were dealt with, making it safe for them to return back to it.

Leaving certain details out, it wasn't a completely false statement.

Gathering their belongings, they each thanked the caretaker who, in turn, did so with them before they headed for Satoru & Misa's home. With their enemies defeated, Misa sought no further use for their mystic barrier that shields their home & themselves, so she recited the spell that took it all away. Having no extra beds to sleep on, Jason & John said they were more than comfortable doing so on the couches in the living room.

Misa & Satoru were happy about the notion, & wished them a pleasant night.

They slept for only an average of eight hours, but all four were amazingly quite refreshed from their rest & have enjoyed a good breakfast before heading over to the University. As expected, there were a good number of police on the grounds, questioning staff & students as they arrived. When it became time for their turn, John Constantine, Jason Blood, & Satoru & Misa Kuroi did their best to act surprised & not know what occurred. For most of the day, they'd been questioned with everyone else & the police came up with the same results: nobody knew what happened within the walls of the University, let alone who those in red robes were.

All they _did_ know was that six crimson-robed cultists were placed under arrest & taken down to the station for further questioning by the police, bringing great relief to staff & student alike. Satisfied with both the results & their answers, everyone was permitted to go home as the police thanked all for their cooperation.

Once they returned home, the Phantom Stranger awaited them as Misa told her uncle & everybody else about what happened when Morgaine Le Fey whisked her into the nether plane as they fiercely battled it out, resulting in a victory thanks to the help of the Stranger & some well-known friends & those whom Le Fey killed before & after she got the position of dean at the University.

"So _that's_ where you took off for first before heading to this nether plane to assist my niece, Stranger!", Satoru says.

"Yes", he replied. "Although your niece has vast power as a witch, the same is also true of Morgaine Le Fey. It was best that I 'recruited' several faces that could be of great assistance to Misa in case Le Fey gained the upper hand. It turned out my suspicions were correct: powerful as Misa is, Morgaine always finds a way to turn a battle over in her favor, regardless of cost or consequence. It was _their_ own inner strength combined with a high desire for both revenge & amendments than enable the tide of battle to swing Misa's way. Thankfully, our intervention was in time."

"And finally – _all_ those poor souls from Misa's past to the ones Morgaine took away unjustly can now get the rest they need after getting the justice they so richly deserve", John Constantine adds.

"Not to mention a few wished to atone for their poor treatment of Misa when they were still among the living", Jason added. "This Mizuno person was chief among them, & he paid his debt to her in full. Hi spirit can be cleansed with his compensation by helping her & the others to defeat Le Fey."

Everyone nodded: Mizuno was always a troublemaker even before Misa arrived, & couldn't cast a spell to save his life. Overhearing some of Misa's eerie past, he was quick to judge her on witchcraft when students began dying off in order for Lucifer to be summoned. Had only he & a few others had listened to Misa then, they probably would've found a way out safe & sound.

Instead, everyone but Misa died as a result, & offering their assistance even as mere spirits made compensation an easier burden for Mizuno & those who also shunned her previously.

 _Yes, Jason Blood, John Constantine…that they all most certainly can, & will_, Misa thought.

"What about the cultists we left alive?", Satoru wondered. "When the police start to interrogate them, they'll all but reveal all of our identities _and_ true nature of our occupations. If _that_ should happen…"

"It won't, Satoru Kuroi", said the Phantom Stranger. "Even if they should remember your faces, I've created a block in their minds that prevents each one of the surviving cultist from divulging your professions, let alone your very names. As far as _they_ are concerned, you were all innocent pawns in a sacrificial ceremony who managed to escape & fled for safety. With the evidence present, they're each facing long, stiff prison sentences."

"Glad to hear it: for helping to put the world in grave jeopardy as they did, may _their_ suffering be as rigorous as ours was!", Satoru said firmly before taking a breath & exhaling it. When next he spoke, it was not as firm. "It's such a pity, though: the University of Tokyo has held its annual Halloween celebration since the holiday became part of our country's culture, & this is the first time it's scheduled to be cancelled. It's going to let a lot of people down, as they look forward to it each year."

"Cheer up, uncle!", Misa said, smiling. "Halloween may have been cancelled over at the University, but _not_ in the city itself! Don't forget: Center Gai Street in Shibuya holds _its_ annual Halloween celebration there,  & I heard from one of the students that the University's will merge with _theirs_ to make up for the loss! So, when you _think_ about it…"

"Of course: the University's tradition _doesn't_ have to be cancelled _or_ broken – it's just been 'relocated' to a new area! And _speaking_ of traditions…!"

"That's right: I always take the kids in the complex over to Shibuya each year! Let me get myself ready for it!"

Misa headed for her room to get dressed, but halts & turns to two of her guests.

"Jason Blood, John Constantine…would you two like to accompany me & the children?", she asked, taking both men by surprise.

"Wait, love", Constantine says. "You want _us_ to go with you to this celebration?"

"Yes! After all your hard work in helping to save the world, I'd say you & Jason have all but _earned_ it! What do you say?"

Jason Blood & John Constantine stare at each other, & then to the Phantom Stranger before answering. Even the powerful spirit in blue gave the man a smile of encouragement, stating that Misa was correct: the Earth nearly plunged into an eternal Hell had it not been for their efforts, & they suddenly found the urge to attend Shibuya's celebration of All Hallows' Eve too irresistible even for them to ignore.

"Ah, bloody hell, why not?", Constantine says with a smirk. "Besides, you're right, love – we _did_ earn this!"

"Count me in as well, Misa Kuroi", Jason Blood says with a grin. "I've always _wanted_ to see how Japan handles Halloween, & how similar/different it is from American celebrations of the holiday. The only problem is, neither of us have any costumes, & I dare _not_ go traipsing around as Etrigan either: once the patrons realize he _isn't_ a costume…"

"It's _not_ a problem, Jason", Misa said. "If you have no costume, you can simply go as you are. Just give me time to go & get _mine_ on real quick!"

Both men nodded as Misa went into her room to change.

"What about _you_ , Satoru?", asked Constantine. "Won't you be joining us & your niece?"

The man chuckled before answering.

"Not likely: Misa knows I'm not much for holidays, with the one exception of Christmas. Don't forget: with her parents gone, I'm all she has left in her family. That's why I wait until the Yuletide season to get into a holiday mood. I'm sure you can understand."

"Of course we can, Satoru", said the Phantom Stranger. "By the way, before coming back to your apartment, I had taken the liberty of visiting Misa's parents."

This perked up Satoru, & his face lit like an actual Christmas tree.

"You…you actually _saw_ her mother & father?!", he asked as the Stranger nodded. "Did they _say_ anything?!"

"They gave me a message to pass on to you, Satoru", the Stranger says. "It went like this: please tell Misa that we love her very much, & that we will _always_ watch over her from the Heavens above. Also, please let her uncle Satoru know that he's doing marvelous in taking care of their little girl, & that they left Misa in very good hands."

The Phantom Stranger's message left Satoru's pride swell like a balloon, & a tear ran down his cheek as he had allowed himself a smile. Going over to a photo of Misa's parents, he picked it up & stared at it for what seemed like forever. Neither the Phantom Stranger, Jason Blood _or_ John Constantine said anything, wanting the man to savor the message's effect on him: it isn't every day one can find a successful way to get in touch with someone who's deceased to let them know how well they've been doing on the mortal plane.

It was a blessing to Satoru, & his emotions showed as now _both_ his eyes shed tears.

When Misa came out of her room in her costume, she asked her uncle what was wrong.

Once Satoru told her, she started to weep in happiness & a bit of sorrow.

Their emotional state lasted for about five minutes.

Still, the three men in the room let them have their moment.

 _The Shibuya District, 3:45 p.m.:_

After their tearful family reunion of sorts, Misa bid Satoru & the Phantom Stranger both farewell before heading downstairs with Jason Blood & John Constantine to meet with the kids of the apartment, with their parents all ready to drive them close enough to Shibuya & the Halloween celebration where they'd take the rest of the way on foot.

Waving their parents goodbye, they took off, saying they'll be by in the ten o'clock hour to take them home.

Misa's costume was, ironically, a witch's.

A young girl asked why she chose it over any other costume.

Misa replied with a smile that it's her all-time favorite.

With herself, Jason Blood & John Constantine leading them on, they walked down the street that will take them directly into Shibuya's Halloween celebration & join the festivities with thousands of others.

From now until they reached the party, the trio recited repeatedly an ancient wiccan chant in their minds that has become a part of Misa Kuroi's life since defeating Kirie.

Eko Eko Azarak…

Eko Eko Zomelak…

Eko Eko Kernonos…

Eko Eko Aradia…

(This story is also dedicated to the loving memory of those needlessly slaughtered in Baghdad, Iraq in a most cowardly suicide bombing raid on July 3rd, 2016, leaving well over 200 innocent people dead & even more badly injured. It is also dedicated to those slaughtered in Nice, France on July 15th, 2016 that killed over 80 people & injuring more than 200. Our hearts, thoughts & prayers go out to all those caught in the horrific melee, & to the survivors of the victims).

 **MEMORIALS:**

Michael Cimino, Academy Award-Winning Director of 1978's 'The Deer Hunter', 77 (1939-2016)

Elie Wiesel, Nobel Peace Prize Winner & Holocaust Survivor, 87 (1928-2016)

Jack Taylor, Founder & Former CEO of Enterprise Rent-A-Car, 94 (1922-2016)

Caroline Aherne, British Actress & Comedian, 52 (1963-2016)

Patrick Manning, Former Prime Minister of Trinidad & Tobago, 69 (1946-2016)

Robin Hardy, Director of 1973 Horror Film 'The Wicker Man', 86 (1929-2016)

Noel Neill, 1st Actress to Bring Superman Character Lois Lane to Life Onscreen, 95 (1920-2016)

Dr. Roscoe C. Brown, Original Tuskegee Airman Member, 94 (1922-2016)

Abner J. Mikva, Former Federal Judge who Also Served Illinois in Congress, 90 (1926-2016)

Kyle Calloway, Former Pro Football Offensive Tackle for Buffalo Bills, 29 (1987-2016)

John McMartin, Five-Time Tony-Nominated Actor of Stage, Film & Television, 86 (1929-2016)

Irving Pollack, Pioneer of the U.S. Securities & Exchange Commission, 98 (1918-2016)

Abbas Kiarostami, Renowned Iranian Film Director, 76 (1940-2016)

Doris Gere, Mother of Actor Richard Gere, 91 (1924-2016)

Dr. Alfred Knudson, Pioneer of Cancer Genetics, 93 (1922-2016)

Jerry Greer, Son of Country Singer Craig Morgan, 19 (1997-2016)

Abdul Sattar Edhi, Pakistan's Legendary Philanthropist & Humanitarian, 88 (1928-2016)

Sydney H. Schanberg, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Wartime Reporter, 82 (1934-2016)

Goldie Michelson, Oldest Living Person in America, 113 (1902-2016)

John Brademas, Former Congressman & President of the New York University, 89 (1927-2016)

Gladys Hooper, Oldest Person in the United Kingdom, 113 (1903-2016)

Hector Babenco, Oscar-Nominated Director of 1985's 'Kiss of the Spider Woman', 70 (1946-2016)

Thomas C. Krumpter Sr., Former Nassau County Cop, 76 (1940-2016)

David Margolis, Colorful Justice Department Lawyer, 76 (1939-2016)

Bonnie Brown, Member of Country Music Vocal Group the Browns, 77 (1938-2016)

Nate Thurmond, NBA Center Hall of Famer, 74 (1941-2016)

Alan Vega, Lead Singer of Influential Proto-Punk Band Suicide, 78 (1938-2016)

Erik Petersen, Frontman of Folk-Punk Band Mischief Brew, 38 (1978-2016)

Quandeel Baloch, Pakistani Internet Celebrity, 25 (1990-2016)

Wendell Anderson, Former Governor Behind the 'Minnesota Miracle', 83 (1933-2016)

Anibal Chavez, Brother of Late Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez, 59 (1957-2016)

Antonin Ruekl, Czech Astronomer, Cartographer & Author, 83 (1932-2016)

Carolyn See, Award-Winning Southern California Writer, 82 (1934-2016)

Peter Esterhazy, One of Hungary's Most Renowned Contemporary Authors, 66 (1950-2016)

Marion Campbell, NFL Player & Coach for Philadelphia Eagles, 87 (1929-2016)

Robert Morgan, Ex-Senator who Cast Crucial Votes for Panama Canal Treaties, 90 (1925-2016)

Billy Name, Photographer & Filmmaker who Achieved Andy Warhol's Factory, 76 (1940-2016)

Matilda Rapaport, Swedish Professional Extreme Skier, 30 (1986-2016)

Mark Takai, U.S. Congressman who Represented Hawaii's First District, 49 (1967-2016)

William Cardille, Longtime Pittsburgh Personality & TV Host, 87 (1928-2016)

Garry Marshall, Legend of Film & Television, 81 (1934-2016)

William Gaines, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Journalist, 82 (1933-2016)

Dennis Green, Pioneering NFL Coach for Arizona Cardinals & Minnesota Vikings, 67 (1949-2016)

Betsy Bloomingdale, Widow of Department Store Heir Alfred Bloomingdale, 93 (1922-2016)

Marni Nixon, Vocalist who Sang for Many Legendary Movie Stars, 86 (1930-2016)

Sandy Pearlman, Record Producer for Blue Oyster Cult & the Clash, 72 (1943-2016)

Jack Davis, Cartoonist & Founding Artist of MAD Magazine, 91 (1924-2016)

Youree Dell Harris, Known as Psychic Miss Cleo in Late-Night Infomercials, 53 (1962-2016)

Tim LaHaye, Author of Best-Selling 'Left Behind' Book Series, 90 (1926-2016)

Christina Knudsen, Stepdaughter of Actor Roger Moore, 47 (1969-2016)

James Nederlander, Theater Owner & Operator, 94 (1922-2016)

Thorbjorn Falldin, Former Prime Minister of Sweden, 90 (1926-2016)

Fred Ward, Photographer who Captured Iconic Images of John F. Kennedy & The Beatles, 81 (1935-2016)

Thomas Sutherland, Former Hostage of Lebanon for More Than Six Years, 85 (1931-2016)

Victor Maffei, Noted Accordion Player, 83 (1932-2016)

David W. Bald Eagle, Lakota Chief & Actor Whose Film Credits Include 'Dances With Wolves', 97 (1919-2016)

James Alan McPherson, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Author for 1977's 'Elbow Room', 72 (1943-2016)

Jerry Doyle, Actor Best Known for Sci-Fi TV Series 'Babylon 5', 60 (1956-2016)

Julius Freeman, Decorated Tuskegee Airman from World War II, 89 (1927-2016)

Forrest E. Mars, Billionaire Scion of a Candy Empire, 84 (1931-2016)

Donald Shea, NYPD Cop Credited with Capturing Notorious Bank Robber Willie Sutton, 90 (1925-2016)

Marta Marzotto, Italian Stylist & Fashion Muse, 85 (1931-2016)

Robert Fano, Engineer who Helped Develop Interactive Computers, 98 (1917-2016)

Chris Costner Sizemore, Multiple Personality Disorder Woman Inspired 'The Three Faces of Eve', 89 (1927-2016)

Pat Upton, Singer & Guitarist of Spiral Starecase Band, 75 (1941-2016)

Dave Schwartz, Longtime Meteorologist for the Weather Channel, 63 (1953-2016)

Gloria DeHaven, Singer & Actress for MGM Musicals, 91 (1925-2016)

Mashashweta Devi, Indian Writer & Social Activist, 90 (1926-2016)

Bill Cotty, Former Representative of South Carolina, 69 (1947-2016)

David Huddleston, Actor Best Known for 'The Big Lebowski' & 'Santa Claus: The Movie', 85 (1930-2016)

Joe Montano, Prominent Activist & Close Aide to Senator Tim Kaine, 47 (1968-2016)

Anne of Romania, Wife of Nation's Last Monarch King Michael, 92 (1923-2016)

Ahmed Zewail, Nobel Prize-Winning Chemist, 70 (1946-2016)

Gaspar Saladino, Letterer & Logo Designer for DC Comics, 88 (1927-2016)

Franciszek Macharski, Popular Polish Cardinal, 89 (1927-2016)

Einojuhani Rautavaara, Finland's Most Famous Classical Composer, 87 (1928-2016)

Elliot Tiber, Artist, Screenwriter & Gay Rights Activist who Helped Make Woodstock Possible, 81 (1935-2016)

Joseph Wilf, Holocaust Survivor & & Founded Real Estate Company Garden Homes, 91 (1925-2016)

Robert Mabro, Oil Guru who Brokered OPEC Peace Deal, 81 (1934-2016)

Steve LaTourette, Former United States Representative, 62 (1954-2016)

Robert Rosencrans, First Chairman of C-SPAN Cable Network, 89 (1927-2016)

Stella Mason Parson, Pioneer at Nevada University, 86 (1929-2016)

Seymour Papert, MIT Professor who Connected Children with Computers, 88 (1928-2016)

Helen Delich Bentley, Former Maryland Congresswoman, 92 (1923-2016)

Pete Fountain, Music Legend & Clarinetist, 86 (1930-2016)

Ivo Pitanguy, Plastic Surgeon to the Stars & A Celebrity Himself, 93 (1923-2016)

Jane Eskind, Tennessee Political Trailblazer, 83 (1933-2016)

Art Demmas, Longtime NFL Official, 82 (1934-2016)

Ricci Martin, Youngest Son of Entertainer Dean Martin, 62 (1953-2016)

B.E. Taylor, Musician Best Known for Christmas Concerts, 65 (1954-2016)

Bryan Clauson, Popular Dirt Track Racer, 27 (1989-2016)

Padraig Duggan, Co-Founder of Grammy Award-Winning Irish Group Clannad, 67 (1949-2016)

Bill Dooley, Ex-Head Football Coach at N. Carolina, Virginia Tech & Wake Forest, 82 (1934-2016)

John Saunders, TV Sports Journalist who Worked for ESPN & ABC, 61 (1955-2016)

Barry Jenner, Actor Best Known as Admiral Ross on 'Star Trek: Deep Space Nine', 75 (1941-2016)

Sagan Lewis, Actress Best Known as Dr. Jacqueline Wade on TV's 'St. Elsewhere', 63 (1953-2016)

Edward Daly, Former Roman Catholic Bishop, 82 (1933-2016)

W. Carter Merbreier, Helmed Beloved Children's Show 'Captain Noah & his Magical Ark', 90 (1926-2016)

Robert Kiley, Former Chief of the MTA, 80 (1935-2016)

Gerald Cavendish Grosvenor, 6th Duke of Westminster, 64 (1951-2016)

Richard Holland, Advertising Exec who Helped Launch Buffet-Munger Partnership, 95 (1921-2016)

Thomas Steinbeck, Eldest Son of Nobel Prize-Winning Author John Steinbeck, 72 (1944-2016)

Michel Richard, Award-Winning Chef, 68 (1948-2016)

Glenn Yarbrough, Folk Singer who Sang with the Limeliters, 86 (1930-2016)

Patrice Munsel, Famed Opera Star, 91 (1925-2016)

Ruby Wilson, Blues, Soul & Gospel Singer Known as 'The Queen of Beale Street', 68 (1948-2016)

Kenny Baker, Actor Best Known for Playing Iconic 'Star Wars' Character R2-D2, 81 (1934-2016)

Joel Cornette, Former Butler Basketball Star who Scored 1,000-Plus Points, 35 (1981-2016)

Marion Christopher Barry Jr., Son of Former Washington D.C. Mayor, 36 (1980-2016)

Barbara Gibb, Mother of Famous Singing Gibb Brothers, 95 (1920-2016)

John McLaughlin, Legendary Television Host of 'The McLaughlin Group', 89 (1927-2016)

James Woolley, Former Keyboardist for Rock Band Nine Inch Nails, 50 (1966-2016)

Fyvush Finkel, Emmy Award-Winning Actor of Stage & Screen, 93 (1922-2016)

Bobby Hutcherson, Legendary Jazz Vibraphonist, 75 (1941-2016)

Gita Hall, Model & Actress Known for Roles in 'The Gun Runners' & 'Wolf Larsen', 82 (1933-2016)

Arthur Hiller, Director of 'Love Story', 'Silver Streak' & Others, 92 (1923-2016)

John Timoney, Second-In-Command of NYPD in the 1990s, 68 (1948-2016)

Preston Hubbard, Former Bass Player for the Fabulous Thunderbirds, 63 (1953-2016)

Matt Roberts, Former Guitarist for the Band 3 Doors Down, 38 (1977-2016)

Harry Briggs Jr., Catalyst for Brown vs. Board of Education, 75 (1941-2016)

Tom Searle, Guitarist for British Metalcore Band the Architects, 28 (1988-2016)

Toots Thielemans, Belgian Jazz Harmonica Player, 94 (1922-2016)

John Vessey, Retired General & Former Chairman of Joint Chiefs of Staff, 94 (1922-2016)

Jack Riley, Character Actor in Television & Film Comedies, 80 (1935-2016)

Jay Fishman, Former CEO of Travelers Group Insurance Company, 63 (1952-2016)

Brian Rix, British Comic Actor, 92 (1924-2016)

Donald 'D.A.' Henderson, Epidemiologist who Helped Eradicate Smallpox, 87 (1928-2016)

George Curry, Legendary Political & Civil Rights Journalist, 69 (1947-2016)

Antwon Jackson, Emmy Award-Winning Celebrity Hair Stylist, 44 (1972-2016)

Steven Hill, Actor Best Known as D.A. Adam Schiff on TV's 'Law & Order', 94 (1922-2016)

Jeanne Martin, Second Wife of Entertainer Dean Martin, 89 (1927-2016)

Max Ritvo, Poet who Wrote About his Experience with Cancer, 25 (1990-2016)

Alexander Polli, Skydiver & Pioneer of BASE Jumping, 31 (1985-2016)

Rudy Van Gelder, Legendary Jazz Recording Engineer, 91 (1924-2016)

Marvin Kaplan, Comedy Character Actor who Had Roles in 'Alice' & 'Top Cat', 89 (1927-2016)

Juan Gabriel, Mexican Superstar Singer, 66 (1950-2016)

Morton Schindel, Oscar-Nominated Filmmaker, 98 (1918-2016)

Daniela Dessi, Italian Opera Singer, 59 (1957-2016)

Walter Scheel, Former Chancellor of Germany, 97 (1919-2016)

Warren Hinckle, Groundbreaking Journalist, 77 (1938-2016)

Sonia Rykiel, Famed French Fashion Designer Dubbed 'Queen of Knitwear', 86 (1930-2016)

Jim Hardin, Secret Service Agent for Lyndon B. Johnson & his Family, 80 (1936-2016)

Horacio Salgan, Iconic Argentine Tango Composer, 100 (1916-2016)

Harry Fujiwara, WWE Hall of Fame Wrestler Known as 'Mr. Fuji', 82 (1934-2016)

Darrell Ward, Truck Driver Starred on Reality TV Show 'Ice Road Truckers', 52 (1964-2016)

Binyamin Ben Eliezer, Veteran Israeli Politician, 80 (1936-2016)

Dee Dowis, Former Air Force Star Quarterback, 48 (1968-2016)

Joe Sutter, Chief 747 Engineer, 95 (1921-2016)

Vera Caslavska, Seven-Time Olympic Gymnastics Gold Medalist, 74 (1942-2016)

Roger Tsien, Nobel Prize-Winning Chemist, 64 (1952-2016)

Dr. Joy Browne, Syndicated Radio & Television Psychologist, 71 (1944-2016)

Betty Jane France, Founder of the NASCAR Foundation (age not provided)

Marc Riboud, French Photographer Created Iconic Image of Vietnam Protestor, 93 (1923-2016)

Fred Hellerman, Folk Singer & Last Surviving Member of the Weavers Group, 89 (1927-2016)

Jon Polito, Character Actor Known for Roles in Coen Brothers Films, 65 (1950-2016)

Gene Wilder, Iconic Comedy Actor Starred in 'Young Frankenstein' & Others, 83 (1933-2016)

Jerry Heller, Manager of Gangsta Rap Pioneers N.W.A. & Eazy-E, 75 (1940-2016)

Dabney Montgomery, Tuskegee Airman who Marched with Martin Luther King Jr., 93 (1923-2016)

Bill Garrett, Photographer & One-Time Picture Editor for National Geographic Magazine, 85 (1930-2016)

Norman Kwong, 1st Chinese Canadian Football Player, 86 (1929-2016)

Phyllis Schlafly, Conservative Activist Helped Block ERA in the 1970s, 92 (1924-2016)

George A. Jones, World War II Veteran, 93 (1923-2016)

Leslie H. Martinson, TV & Film Director Helmed 'Batman: The Movie' & Others, 101 (1915-2016)

Hugh O'Brian, Actor Best Known for 'The Life & Legend of Wyatt Earp', 91 (1925-2016)

Anna Dewdney, Best-Selling Children's Author Known for Her 'Llama Llama' Stories, 50 (1965-2016)

Bobby Chacon, Former Two-Time World Boxing Champion, 64 (1951-2016)

John Hostetter, Veteran Character Actor Best Known as Stage Manager on TV's 'Murphy Brown', 69 (1946-2016)

Cary Blanchard, NFL All-Pro Kicker for the Indianapolis Colts, 47 (1968-2016)

Prince Buster, Legendary Pioneer of Ska Music, 78 (1938-2016)

Lady Chablis, Entertainer Best Known for 1997's 'Midnight In the Garden of Good & Evil', 59 (1957-2016)

Isabelle Dinoire, Recipient of First Facial Transplant, 49 (1967-2016)

Rudolph Randa, Longtime Milwaukee Federal Judge, 76 (1940-2016)

Alexis Arquette, Transgender Actress & Sister of David, Patricia & Rosanna Arquette, 47 (1969-2016)

Greta Friedman, Woman in Iconic World War II V-J Day Kiss Photo, 92 (1924-2016)

Jutta Limbach, Former Chief Justice of German High Court, 82 (1934-2016)

Frank Masey, Three-Time U.S. Olympian in Luge, 56 (1960-2016)

Johan Botha, South African Operatic Tenor, 51 (1965-2016)

Judith Jacobs, Longtime Nassau Democratic Legislator, 77 (1939-2016)

Stanley Sheinbaum, Peace & Human Rights Activist, 96 (1920-2016)

Joe Hosteen Kellwood, Navajo Code Talker During World War II, 95 (1921-2016)

Jack Hofsiss, Tony Award-Winning Director of Stage & Screen, 65 (1950-2016)

Richard Neville, Australian Counterculture Icon, 74 (1941-2016)

Rose Mofford, Arizona's First Female Governor, 94 (1922-2016)

Kim McGuire, Actress Best Known as Hatchet-Face in 1990 Movie 'Cry-Baby', 60 (1955-2016)

Edward Albee, Acclaimed Playwright of 'Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?', 88 (1928-2016)

W.P. Kinsella, Canadian Author whose Writing Inspired 'Field of Dreams', 81 (1935-2016)

Gabe Rygaard, Star of Reality TV Show 'Ax Men' (age not provided)

Charmian Carr, Actress Best Known as Eldest Daughter in 1965 Film 'The Sound of Music', 73 (1942-2016)

C. Martin Croker, Voice Actor Best Known as Zorak & Moltar in 'Space Ghost Coast to Coast', 54 (1962-2016)

William Louis-Dreyfus, Billionaire Businessman & Father of Actress Julia Louis-Dreyfus, 84 (1932-2016)

Robert Entenmann, Grandson of Baked Goods Company Founder William Entenmann, 88 (1928-2016)

Vincent Ramundo, World War II Veteran, 96 (1920-2016)

Tarik Akan, Acclaimed Turkish Actor, 66 (1949-2016)

Rev. Gabriele Amorth, Catholic Exorcist, 91 (1925-2016)

Rose Pak, Influential San Francisco Community Activist, 68 (1947/48-2016)

Allister Sparks, South African Writer, Journalist & Political Commentator, 83 (1933-2016)

William Kochnower, Former School Chief & World War II Veteran, 96 (1920-2016)

Carlos Walker, Hip-Hop Artist Known Professionally as 'Shawty Lo', 40 (1976-2016)

James Westmoreland, Actor Best Known for Soap Operas During the 1970s & 1980s, 80 (1935-2016)

Terence Bayler, 'Monty Python' Regular who Also Starred in the 1st 'Harry Potter' Film, 86 (1930-2016)

Thaddeus Farrow, Son of Actress Mia Farrow, 27 (1988-2016)

Bobby Breen, Former Child Star from the 1930s Era, 88 (1927-2016)

Katie & Dalton Prager, the Real 'The Fault In Our Stars' Couple', 26 & 25 (1990-2016)

Stanley Dural Jr., Musician & Leader of Buckwheat Zydeco, 68 (1947-2016)

Max Mannheimer, Holocaust Survivor, Author & Painter, 96 (1920-2016)

Deborah Jin, Physicist who Won MacArthur 'Genius' Grant, 47 (1968-2016)

Dorothy Hamilton, Founder & CEO of the French Culinary Institute, 67 (1949-2016)

Bill Barrett, Longtime Nebraska Politician, 87 (1929-2016)

Rev. Peter Gerety, Shelton Native & World's Oldest Catholic Bishop, 104 (1912-2016)

John Craighead, Conservationist & Protector of Wild Rivers & Yellowstone's Grizzly Bears, 100 (1916-2016)

Edward Lofgren, Physicist who Helped to Develop the First Atomic Bomb, 102 (1914-2016)

Richie Dunn, Former Defenseman in the NHL, 59 (1957-2016)

Ed Temple, Pioneering Olympic Track Coach, 89 (1927-2016)

Walter Bush, Former Hockey Executive, 86 (1930-2016)

John D. Loudermilk, Songwriter Best Known for 'Tobacco Road' & 'Indian Reservation', 82 (1934-2016)

Jose Fernandez, All-Star MLB Pitcher for the Miami Marlins, 24 (1992-2016)

Bill Nunn, Character Actor Known for Starring in Spike Lee & 'Spider-Man' Films, 63 (1953-2016)

Jean Shepard, Grand Ole Opry Star, 82 (1933-2016)

Arnold Palmer, Legendary Golfer, 87 (1929-2016)

Charles Walgreen III, Former Walgreen Company Chairman & CEO, 80 (1935-2016)

Ben Steele, World War II Veteran who Survived Bataan Death March, 98 (1917-2016)

Herschell Gordon Lewis, Horror Filmmaker Known as 'The Godfather of Gore', 87 (1929-2016)

Kashif Saleem, R&B Singer-Songwriter, Multi-Instrumentalist & Record Producer, 56 (1959-2016)

Shimon Peres, Nobel Prize-Winning Former PM/President of Israel, 93 (1923-2016)

Agnes Nixon, Creator of Soap Operas 'All My Children' & 'One Life To Live', 93 (1922-2016)

Milt Tenopir, Former Nebraska Offensive Line Coach, 76 (1940-2016)

Joseph Harmatz, Holocaust 'Avenger' who Plotted Reprisals Against Nazi POWs, 91 (1925-2016)

Jef Billings, Figure Skating Costume Designer, 71 (1945-2016)

Gary Glasberg, Television Writer, Producer & Longtime 'NCIS' Showrunner, 50 (1966-2016)

Larkin Malloy, Soap Opera Actor Starred in 'The Edge of Night' & 'All My Children', 62 (1954-2016)

Richard Trentlage, Writer of 'The Oscar Meyer Weiner' Song, 87 (1928-2016)

Mike Towell, Scottish Welterweight Boxer, 25 (1991-2016)

Oscar Brand, Canadian Folk Singer & Radio Host, 96 (1920-2016)

Curtis Roosevelt, Oldest Grandson of U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt, 86 (1930-2016)

Norma Bauerschmidt, Michigan Resident who Chose U.S. Travels Over Cancer Treatment, 91 (1925-2016)

Gloria Naylor, Award-Winning Novelist of 'The Women of Brewster Place', 66 (1950-2016)

Joseph Sitruk, Former Grand French Rabbi, 71 (1944-2016)

John Good, FBI Veteran who Led ABSCAM Sting, 80 (1936-2016)

Hensley Murray, Korean War Veteran, 82 (1934-2016)

Irene Bergman, Wall Street Financial Adviser, 101 (1915-2016)

Suzanne Mitchell, Longtime Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader Director, 73 (1943-2016)

Trinh Thi Ngo, Better Known as Radio Propagandist 'Hanoi Hannah', 85 (1931-2016)

Raymond Haerry, World War II Veteran who Survived Pearl Harbor Attack, 94 (1922-2016)


End file.
